Hogwarts, A Fantasy
by RaevynStarr
Summary: Cue Raven, a beautiful black haired girl brimming with sass. From the moment she gets on that train, two men take her on one hell of a ride. Light and Darkness both want her. But which man is what? Someone isn't who they seem in the battle for her heart. Careful Raven, treachery lies and love await you within these castle walls... can you handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: J.K. owns the Harry Potter franchise and unfortunately Draco...for now.**

**Authors Note: _Hey everyone! I'm not new to the site, but I am a new fanfic author. I've been thinking for quite awhile about writing and submitting a story so this here is my first attempt. Just one chapter to see how things go, but I do have some more ideas in the mix just in case! Sorry I talked your ear off (or eyes?) Enjoy! :)_  
><strong>

**Hogwarts, A Fantasy**

"Honey, get your ass in gear! You're gonna be late!" shouted a woman who looked to be in her late 30's and was waving her arms at a younger, prettier version of herself. Raven huffed in annoyance and glared at her mother. It wasn't easy pushing her heavy luggage cart loaded with her trunks of clothes, books, cauldron, owl, etc. It's not like her mother was helping her any.

"Damn it mom! I'm going as fast as I can, it doesn't leave for 15 minutes!" Raven hissed, not wanting to cause a bigger scene. She was already getting stares for carting around an owl. Her words fell on deaf ears since her mother had already forged on ahead without her. Rolling her eyes, Raven picked up the pace and stopped at the platform 9 ¾.

"In you go! Go on then! Oh, and one more thing...if you step just one more toe out of line, you can forget about coming home!" Raven paled only slightly but then she stiffened and gave her mother a mocking salute.

"Yes ma'am." she said, her voice snarky. Her mother narrowed her eyes for a few seconds but decided to leave it at that as she turned and left. Raven squared her shoulders and studied the very sturdy looking brick wall. After looking both ways to make sure no one was watching, she ran with her cart through the stone. She halted on the other side and gasped in amazement. Sitting on railroad tracks that began out of nowhere was a beautiful shining red train, smoke billowing from its stack. She looked around and saw a sea of students, young and older, rushing about. Parents were hollering and kids were laughing and owls were screeching. Raven cautiously pushed her cart through and started to load her things onto the train. She decided to keep her owl with her because to tell the truth, she felt pretty alone and needed the company of something she knew. She walked down the narrow train corridor taking quick peeks through the glass compartment doors to find one that would be empty. It wasn't until she reached the back of the train that she finally found one unoccupied. She took a seat inside and placed the cage beside her. Leaning her head back she closed her eyes. Sometime later she hadn't noticed the door slide open. Two guys strolled in, both were tall, one with silver blonde hair and stormy gray eyes, the other had black hair with moss green eyes. Both were very good-looking. The blonde took a look at Raven in surprise, not knowing anyone would be in there. Then an easy smirk came to his lips as he took her in. She had gorgeous black hair that shined and waved softly to her chest and midway down her back. Her lips were lush and red and her breasts were large and firm. Her waist dipped in then flared out at the hips and her legs were long and smooth. Draco raised his gaze back to Raven's face and chuckled.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" he said. Raven awoke, startled and looked up to see the two boys invading her space. She took in the blonde one first, noticing he was dressed in all black and wearing his school robes which were adorned with a silver and green crest. The other boy was similarly attired and had the same crest on his. She sat up a little straighter in her seat.

"Um excuse me, who are you? And what are doing in here?" she demanded. The boys took a seat across from her. The blonde leaned forward, his arms on his knees.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and my friend here is Blaise Zabini. Haven't seen you around here before. What's your name, pet?"

"If it's any of your business, my name is Raven. And you wouldn't have seen me because I'm a transfer from Beauxbaton. Anything else?" she knew she was being rude but she didn't feel like being bothered and gawked at. Draco just smirked at her and ignored her tone.

"A transfer you say? From Beauxbaton? Interesting...I can see why. We don't have many girls like you at Hogwarts that look half as good as you." Blaise chuckled and seconded the comment. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Is there something you needed? If not, I'd like my peace and quiet back." Draco and Blaise shared a smile with each other before Draco nodded his head at the door. Both of them stood up to go. Before they did, Draco turned to her one last time and gave her another once-over.

"I'll be seeing you around Raven. Hope you get Slytherin." After that, they slid the door open and stepped out, closing it behind them. Raven shook her head, a frown on her face. Slither-what? She thought to herself. Sighing she looked out the window and watched as rolling green hills dotted with sheep passed by and realized she was asleep longer then she thought. It was darker too. Bored, she dug a book out of her robe pocket and began to read. Only a few minutes went by before her compartment door slid open again. She slammed the book on her lap.

"God what is it with you people always barging in?" she snapped. A thin, pale blonde girl with large eyes was still and calm.

"So sorry to bother you but its so much quieter down here. I was hoping I could read. Oh, is that Labyrinth you're reading? It's very good. This is good too. Have you read it before?" the strange girl said as she handed Raven a rolled up newspaper. She glanced down at it.

"The Quibbler? You read this rubbish?" Raven asked, looking askance at the girl who now seated herself before her. The girl widened her eyes.

"Rubbish? Oh no! It's not rubbish at all! In fact it's very helpful. They have a great article in there on how to keep crumple-horned Snorkacks from destroying turnip patches. My father runs it." she smiled at Raven and took the newspaper back. Raven stared at her.

"Snorkacks? What in the he-...nevermind. It's not important. I'm Raven by the way. And you are?" she asked, a brow raised.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood. I'm in Hufflepuff. I wonder what house they'll put you in." Luna said her head tilted to the side. Raven frowned.

"How does that work anyway?" she asked.

"You're sorted." Luna replied.

"Sorted? What does that mean?"

"You'll see." Raven noticed that the girl had an almost dream-like quality to her voice. Kinda like she was there, yet not.

"O..kay." Raven didn't like that one bit. She hated not knowing. She sighed and decided not to comment further. Instead, she picked her book back up again and went back to reading. She heard Luna begin to read her newspaper and it fell to silence, yet not an uncomfortable one.

* * *

><p>'This is so embarrassing.' Raven thought. She was standing last in a line of the new first year students. She finally figured out what sorting was. A public spectacle where you're made to sit on a stool in front of everyone and a witch places a ridiculous hat on your head. A hat that apparently decides your fate. As the line grew shorter and shorter, she became more nervous. Which only pissed her off.<p>

'Oh for fuck's sake. Grow some balls. It's just a damn hat and these people mean nothing.' she sighed and swallowed. She was up next.

"Trelawney, Raven!" The witch called out. Raven closed her eyes for a second then made her way to the stool. She nonchalantly sat down and crossed her legs, giving off a carefree attitude. She looked out at the crowd of students, her gaze passing idly over them as the hat slid onto her head. Her gaze was caught by that blonde Slytherin. Draco gave her a smirk and wink. Raven closed her eyes and waited.

"Raven...what is it I see in that heart of yours? Ahhh you're a strong one I can tell. You have a knack for survival and coming out the winner..could it be you'd make an excellent Slytherin?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm anything like them." Raven thought.

"Hmm...you're brave and bold and you have goodness in you...could it be you are a Gryffindor?"

"Look hat, just put me in whatever damn house you please. It doesn't matter to me."

"A Hufflepuff you are not. Not devious enough for a Slytherin. Too dark for a Gryffindor. But clever enough for a Ravenclaw. Yes...I think I'll put you in..."

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted to the masses. Raven opened her eyes to see one table standing up and applauding. Two other tables were clapping politely and the last one, the Slytherin table, were grumbling and frowning, which seemed to be their usual. Raven made her way down to her table and gratefully started stuffing her face so she wouldn't have to talk to anyone, just nod and smile. Finally the ordeal was over and she followed her fellow Ravenclaws to her new dorm. She found her things placed by her bed but didn't bother to unpack. Instead, she threw off her clothes and slipped into her fourposter to sleep.

* * *

><p>'Transfiguration class wasn't so bad. But I don't know if I can listen to Professor Binns much longer before killing myself.' Raven thought. She mentally shrugged, her gaze on the ground as she made her way to lunch. She hadn't noticed that someone stepped in front of her, and she knocked into them. She automatically apologized and looked up. It was Malfoy again.<p>

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" she snapped and pushed past. Draco slipped into step beside her and smiled.

"Why are you so touchy, Rave? I've been nothing but kind to you and you have been nothing but mean in return. I'm hurt." Draco dramatically covered his heart. She stifled her amusement.

"I don't know Malfoy, something about you just screams...pompous ass." she laughed softly. He stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Call me Draco, love. And I can show you I'm not an ass. Go out with me." he said. Raven huffed out a sigh.

"I've only known this school two weeks and you even less. And guess what? I've heard some things about you." she raised a brow and placed a hand on one hip. He looked back and crossed his arms.

"Oh? And what have you heard?" he asked.

"Draco Malfoy. Slytherin sex god, never with one girl more than a week or two. Cheating Quidditch player. Resident douchebag...oh yeah, Malfoy, I've heard things." She smirked at him. His stormy eyes narrowed at her. He uncrossed his arms and leaned toward her, his face inches from hers.

"I wouldn't believe everything you hear." he whispered before turning to walk away. She stood there and watched as he turned around after a few steps.

"Oh but they were right about one thing." he said.

"And what's that?" Raven asked.

"I am a sex god around here. If you ever want to find out why, find me." Draco laughed at the blush that crept up Raven's neck to her cheeks. She rolled her eyes and strode away.

"Don't count on it." she threw over her shoulder. Draco glued his eyes to the sway of her hips and smiled.

"I'm gonna prove you wrong." he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: _Hey guys! Thank you for the story alert adds! And thanks to the ones who gave a review. Reviews motivate the muse, so I'd appreciate if guys continued to feed her! In other news, I was alerted by a reader, that Luna is actually in Ravenclaw and not Hufflepuff. I apologize for the mistake as it's been awhile since I read the books hahaha. Anyways, I've sorta subtly switched her back. I like her better as a Huffle, but I digress. Anyways...on with the show!_**

* * *

><p>Raven wandered through the corridor on her way to the Great Hall and pondered her brief conversation with Draco. 'Who does he think he is, really? I barely know the guy and he wants to get into my pants. No way am I going to fall for his tricks. I don't care how pretty he is.' She shook her head as she followed her fellow students inside the Hall. As she reached her house's table, Luna looked up from her plate and waved her over. Raven gave a small smile and sat down beside her.<p>

"How do you like Hogwarts?" Luna asked, while spooning some buttered squash into her mouth. Raven helped herself to some potatoes and pork-chops before deciding to say anything.

"Well, it seems quite nice actually. I mean, it's loads better than my last school. Beauxbaton was too fancy for my tastes. All uptight and who's dad has the best job and whatnot. The only thing that didn't keep me from ripping my hair out was to practice Quidditch every day." Raven paused to take a couple bites of her food. Luna put down her fork and rifled through her bag until she pulled out a lone piece of parchment paper. She slid it over to Raven and pointed.

"Oh then you'll love to join the Ravenclaw team here. They always hold try-outs in the first month of the school year." she smiled then turned back to her food. Raven looked over the flier excitedly before folding it up to put in her robe's pocket.

"Thank you so much Luna! Finally I can put my talent to good use. So do you play?" Raven asked. Luna laughed softly.

"Oh no no! I don't know a quaffle from a bludger." Raven looked quizzically at her friend.

"Then why did you have this?"

"I like to collect school related information. You never know when someone needs it. Like you." Raven shook her head slightly with a small smile on her face. Luna was such a strange girl and she didn't have many friends, but for some reason they just clicked. Raven hurried through the rest of her meal excited at the thought of joining her house team.

* * *

><p>Raven stretched and looked down at her watch. It was almost 6 pm and she was about to reach the Quidditch Pitch. There was already a size-able line by the time she got there. She sighed and stepped into the back, quietly listening to the buzz of the students' conversations. To pass the time, she sized up her competition. She was confident she could fly circles around most of them, but a few looked like they could hold their own on the field. Raven smiled privately to herself. She loved her some good 'ol competition.<p>

Slowly the line dwindled down until it was just she and a couple others. An older female student came toward their small group, looking over them before looking down at her clipboard. She cleared her throat briefly.

"Hello my name is Penelope Roxley, captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. The three of you will follow me while I explain the rules of the game before I put you through tests...er...yes Trelawney, what is it?"

"Pardon me, but could you just skip me to the trials please? I already know all there is about Quidditch." Raven interrupted. Penelope's lips thinned in annoyance.

"Be that as it may, we will go through proper protocol. Understood?"

Raven bit her tongue in silence and nodded.

"Perfect. Now the first basic rule of flying is..." The captain droned on with the lesson while Raven tuned her out, restless to begin.

* * *

><p>Finally the painfully boring lecture concluded and Penelope had them start the first of the trials. Raven was made the goalkeeper first while the other two were to try to toss the quaffle through. Goalkeeping wasn't her strong point and she only managed to deflect four out of ten times. The others went through the same test where one of them excelled over the other. The second trial the captain participated in. Penelope would challenge one of the potential recruits to see who would be best as the new seeker. The first two were abysmal at best, much to Raven's delight. Being a seeker was what she was born to do.<p>

"Alright, Trelawney. Let's see what you've got then." The captain declared, hopping back on her broom. Raven grinned in excitement, ready to show her talent. She climbed onto her broom and kicked up into the sky. Penelope reached into her robe pocket and pulled out the small, golden snitch. She gave a nod to Raven before releasing it into the air. The snitch hovered for a few moments, then took off, darting here and there before vanishing. Raven wasted no time circling the field, her eyes on a sharp look-out for anything shiny. Penelope trailed behind her keeping tabs. About ten minutes went by when Raven saw a flash of gold from the corner of her eye. Not giving attention to it, she shot straight up into the sky while giving a glance behind her. Good, Penelope had taken the bait. She rocketed towards Raven and was hot on her tail. Raven looked forward with a sly smile and slowed down by small increments until Penelope passed her. Quick as a flash, Raven made a nosedive toward where she knew the snitch to actually be. She chased it for a few quick seconds before snatching it out of the air with her right fist. With a laugh she slowed and lowered herself to the ground below, hopping off her broom. Moments later Penelope landed beside her with a look of incredulous surprise on her face.

"Well, Trelawney, that was some damn good flying out there. Quite clever that trick you pulled there. I'm impressed. Well there's no contest. I want you here for practice every Saturday. Are we clear?" she said in a firm yet proud voice.

"Sure thing, captain. I'd love to." Raven replied feeling giddy with her victory. Penelope nodded with a slight smile.

"It's about time too. Our team needs to be up-to-snuff if we're going to finally beat Slytherin this year. If I have to see Malfoy's smug little face one more time..." Penelope's voice trailed off, grumbling. Raven's mouth dropped open.

"Wait, what? Malfoy's on the Slytherin team?" Penelope looked at her strangely.

"What, you didn't know? He's their seeker."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh oh! What mischief will come of that? Quidditch rivals FTW! Lol anyways, yeah no Draco or any love drama in this chapter but I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it was so short. Don't worry there will be more in store for these two. As well as a third...*gasp* As always, let me know what you think. ~Raevyn<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey all you sexy MOFOs hahaha. Anyways here's yet another chapter for you to enjoy. I want to thank you guys for the story adds! Please PLEASE review! Not so I can be a review whore, but so I can know how well I'm doing on my first story ^_^ On with the shoooooow!

* * *

><p>"Hello there, Raven."<p>

Raven, who was walking to her next class, was startled out of her thoughts. She looked to her right to see the tall, attractive, green-eyed boy from the train.

"Ah, Blaise was it? Can I help you with something?" She cocked one eyebrow at him, while keeping an aloof look of boredom on her face. Blaise chuckled.

"I believe you're one of the prickliest females I have met. Yet it's only directed toward us, Slytherins. Now tell me, why is that?"

"Hm, well I never thought about it, but if I had to guess, it might be because of your kinds' lack of decent humanity." Raven looked over at Blaise expecting rage, or shock, or maybe nothing at all. Instead, Blaise had amusement written all over his face.

"That was quite a mouthful. But I would like to point out that we're not all alike you know. In fact, I might surprise you."

They reached the entrance of the Potions classroom. With a wink at Raven, he walked ahead and took his seat. Raven hesitated a moment before slowly claiming her seat next to Hermione Granger. They gave each other polite smiles. Raven couldn't understand the fuss some of the other students made of her. She thought Granger was a pretty enough girl in her own right. Not to mention the girl had a brilliant mind to boot. So luckily for Raven, they were lab partners. Students quieted down as Snape swirled in with an almost dramatized evil flair of his black cloak. He looked over the class with his usual sneer.

"Your task today consists of making the common love draught. I see no point as it is a foolish endeavor, but you will learn it nonetheless. Pay close attention to detail. One mistake and you may find yourself to be a victim of obsession." Snape's lip curled at the thought.

"In the potion's cabinets, you will find oil of rose infused with unicorn horn powder-"

A distraction caused Snape to break off abruptly. Draco strolled in with an unconcerned air about him. He squeezed in between his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle and gave a nod to Blaise, who was next to Seamus Finnegan and located behind Raven. He gave her a cheeky smirk before Snape spoke.

"Need I remind you, Mr. Malfoy, that my class starts everyday ON TIME. No matter your family, I do not tolerate lateness."

"Apologies, Professor." Draco smiled once Snape turned his back to write the potion ingredients on the blackboard with a flick of his wand. Raven rolled her eyes and faced the front so she could copy down her notes. Hermione tsked under her breath.

"Of course Professor Snape didn't take off points. If any of us arrived late, it's points or worse, detention." she grumbled. Raven sighed in agreement.

"He's apparently the poster boy of Slytherin, and seeing as Snape is head of his house..." Raven let her sentence trail off. Hermione's quill scratched angrily across her parchment.

"He's a degenerate snob just like his father." she said, her voice rising.

"Oi! Granger! Is that your filthy mud-blood mouth spouting off about my family? Surely you're not pretending that your muggle trash parents are better than mine." Draco said with disgust and hatred. Raven whipped around with shocked outrage.

"How dare you talk to someone like that! I don't care who your family is, but it's obvious you were raised in a gutter!" she yelled, her cheeks flushed with anger. Snape, who had been listening, interjected.

"Enough, Trelawney. Ten points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for interru-" but Raven wasn't finished.

"You're vile, a cad, and a bigot, and-"

"And that is enough, Miss Trelawney. Another twenty points from Ravenclaw and a detention, after classes, 7 pm, my office." Snape thundered.

Raven snapped her mouth shut and she seethed in anger. She was about to make a retort, but Hermione's hand squeezing her arm, stopped her.

"With all due respect, Professor, but is that really fair? She was defending a friend after all." came Blaise's voice from behind her. Raven looked at Granger in astonishment, but she just shrugged; sharing in the confusion.

"Zabini, if you want fair, you may join her." Snape spat out through clenched teeth. He was pissed from the outbursts and lack of discipline going on in front of his nose.

"I'd be glad to, Professor." Blaise said with good-natured cheer in his voice.

"So be it." Snape growled. Raven turned in her seat.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"A good deed, didn't you notice?" he whispered with a cocky grin.

"Unbelievable, but thanks anyway." Raven said, unable to contain a small smile from forming on her lips. He winked again at her before she returned to her work. She didn't notice Blaise giving Draco a self-satisfied smirk. Draco's stormy gray eyes shot daggers at his friend and he gave him a look that summed up to, "We'll see."

* * *

><p>From Potion's class, Raven was off to dinner with the rest of the students. Hermione caught up with her and pulled her to the side.<p>

"Raven, I appreciate what you did, but I don't want you to put your house in jeopardy because of me." she said, her brow furrowed with worry. Raven let out a huff.

"Look, Hermione, I don't need you to worry about me. Any friend would do the same thing. I don't tolerate bullies."

Hermione stared at her for a few long seconds before swooping in to hug her. Just as quickly, she stepped back. Raven stood there surprised and tense. She wasn't used to such out of the blue contact. Granger smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Listen, if you're free this weekend, would you like to join my friends and I at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Oh, is that in Hogsmeade?" Raven asked.

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"I hear their butterbeer is to die for. Yes, I'd love-...oh shit, wait...I have Quidditch practice Saturday. Is Sunday alright?"

"Actually that's perfect. That way I can get my studies out of the way. Alright, well, see you later then." Hermione smiled at her before heading off to the Great Hall. Raven watched her walk away and smiled a genuinely happy smile. Finally she was growing a group of friends. She wouldn't feel like such a trespasser anymore.

"And what's made you so happy, pet? Not that mud-blood I hope."

Raven whirled around to find Draco standing behind her with a mocking smirk.

"You need to shut your gob, Malfoy, before I break it." she warned, her eyes narrowed. Draco scoffed.

"Sounds like a sexy good time, but I think I'll pass."

Raven had a hand on one hip and she jabbed the air with the index finger of her other hand in his direction.

"You're a bloody git, Malfoy. For the life of me, I don't understand how any girl here can fall for you."

Draco tilted his platinum head to the side and gave a seductive smile before stepping closer to her. Raven unconsciously backed up, matching his paces.

"I don't want them to fall _for_ me..." he started, while continuing to back her up until she hit the wall. Raven jumped slightly at the feeling of the cold, rough, stone through her clothes. Draco moved closer and placed his arm above her head as his face leaned nearer to hers.

"I want them to fall _under_ me." he whispered suggestively, his lips mere inches from hers. Her eyes slightly widened and she sucked in a quick breath. Raven put the palms of her hands against the wall of his chest to move him, but he wouldn't budge. Draco took the hand that was dangling at his side and brought it up slowly. He grabbed a lock of her silky, black hair, and began toying with the strands.

"I want _you_ under me, Raven. Or on top of me. Whichever you prefer." he murmured. Raven gasped in outrage before reaching up to slap his pale, perfect face. Draco's head whipped to the side and he released her hair to rub at his reddened cheek.

"Fuck you, Malfoy! You bastard!" she spat at him.

"That was pretty much the point, woman!" he growled, while moving his jaw around.

"I hate you Malfoy. I'd rather fuck Zabini. In fact, maybe I will." Raven laughed condescendingly before turning to walk away. She didn't get five steps before Draco snatched her arm and spun her back around. His face was livid.

"Like hell you will." he snapped, right before his lips crashed down on hers. She made a startled muffled sound but he ignored it. Instead, he shoved her back up against the wall and continued to devour her. Every time she tried to move her face away, he bit lightly on her lips to keep her in place. His tongue swept her lower lip, seeking entrance, but Raven kept her mouth firmly closed. Draco smiled against her before letting one of his hands roam lightly up her stomach to cup her breast. As soon as her mouth opened to yell at him, his tongue swooped in to explore her further. Raven was pissed, but a tiny part of her couldn't deny that Malfoy was good. Really, _really_, good. But if they were going to ever make-out, it would be on her terms. Not Malfoy fucking manhandling her. So she did what was necessary. She clamped her teeth down on him..

"Ow, ballocks!" he cursed, rearing back quickly. They glared at each other, breathing a little heavily. Raven broke the silence first.

"Touch me again, and you'll regret it."

"Denial hurts, cupcake." he said, still glaring at her.

"Yet I believe it's you right now, who is doing the hurting. Now kindly fuck off." she tossed out before striding quickly away to dinner, which was already well underway. Draco followed her, but at a slow pace, millions of thoughts running through his mind. Then the corners of his mouth tilted up in a mysterious smile.

"I wouldn't play games with a Malfoy, pet. You'll lose."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_** **Well hello hello there my pretties! XD Well shit...it's been quite awhile since I last posted a chapter and I'm sorry for that. Life happens and shit got real LOL. I'm just glad it didn't take a year hahaha. Oh well anyways this story is still going, I plan on keeping with it and frankly I hope you enjoy it. Otherwise I have no other choice but to cry and never write again...not :) On with the shoooooow!**

* * *

><p>Raven was still fuming when she entered the Great Hall and sat down at her table for dinner. She angrily slammed different foods onto her plate. Some of her fellow Ravenclaws seated closest gave her strange looks, but she ignored them. At one point, a wayward gob of mashed potatoes flew onto the robes of the girl next to her.<p>

(If it's not one goddamn thing, it's another. Snape can kiss my ass.) Raven thought. She forcefully speared some asparagus with her fork while picturing Snape's beak-nosed face on them.

(Draco spouts damn near racist comments and _**I**_ get detention?) STAB STAB STAB. At this point, the table around her grew silent as they watched her antics. One boy had opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Luna shaking her head. None really knew the turmoil going on inside Raven.

(Oh, and Draco Handsy Malfoy! Treating me like he owns me. Like I'm his prized wand or something! Next time I'll break his wand and not the wooden kind…) Raven made a strangled sound in the back of her throat and threw down her silverware. The loud clatter and scrape was satisfying. She looked up to see the boy from earlier; a queer expression on his face.

"What?" Raven barked at him. The boy jumped and turned quickly away to engage in idle chatter with his friends. Raven sighed and glanced at Luna sitting next to her. She smiled apologetically at her friend when she realized it was Luna who had been on the receiving end of the mashed potatoes.

"Sorry about that hon, I didn't mean to fling my dinner at you."

"It's quite alright. Though if you had wasted turnips, I would be quite cross with you." Raven stared at Luna, and then chuckled under her breath before getting up from the table. Typical Lovegood weirdness. Raven left the Great Hall and made her way down the deserted corridor leading to the Potions classroom. She reached the winding stone steps that led down, but before she'd gone even a step, muffled male voices drifted up to her. It sounded like an argument, but Raven couldn't be sure. Curious, she moved slowly and silently down the steps until she was near the landing. She halted as the voices became a bit clearer.

"…In poor taste, Zabini. I don't care how long we've been friends, this one's off limits."

"Though I understand your feelings on this issue, I do believe the choice isn't ours to make."

An angrily muttered oath followed the statement. Quick, curt, footsteps began to come towards Raven and a feeling of panic swept over her. She didn't want to be caught eavesdropping, but it was too late to run back up.

(You got theoretical balls Raven, now use them!) With that, Raven stilled her emotions and stepped around the corner, stopping in her tracks, surprised. Stormy grey eyes met blue ones.

"M-Malfoy? What are you doing down here?" Raven questioned, hating the near squeak in her voice. One pale brow lifted.

"I'm going for an after dinner stroll, Trelawney, what's it look like to you?" came the silky reply. Raven swallowed and peeked around Draco, but the corridor was empty.

(Oh god, I feel like I'm in a shady back alley.)

"Looking for someone?" Disdain spilled from Draco's lips. Raven frowned and gave a small toss of her head.

"None of your business, you prat." Silver eyes flashed fire before turning cool. Draco stalked slowly up to her and Raven tensed, remembering all too well what had happened last time. Her body tightened in fear, or was it anticipation? She didn't know. He was just inches away from her, she could feel the heat radiating off his tall, sculpted body.

"That's fine, because I don't much care. I have important things to do, so if you'll excuse me…" Draco's tone was devoid of emotion as he brushed past Raven brusquely, ignoring her soft gasp as he strode away.

"You're an ass!" she yelled after him. Draco didn't look back, but he couldn't conceal the amused smirk from his handsome face. Raven stared after him, silently seething.

(What the hell is _**his **_problem? He's hot one minute, then cold the next. Well, you _**were **_kind of a bitch. Wait, why am I defending him? He's an arrogant jerk…)

"I don't know how things operate at Beauxbatons, but here, Miss Trelawney, we expect students on time." A clipped voice said from behind her. Raven cleared her throat as she spun around to face Snape.

"Sorry, Professor, I-" but she was cut off.

"I believe you've dawdled long enough. Another ten points from Ravenclaw." Snape turned on his heel and Raven reluctantly followed, making a rude gesture at his back. He stopped at the entrance of the Potions classroom, motioning her inside with a sweep of his hand. She walked in to find Blaise there, leaning negligently against a table, his arms folded. He gave her a nod and briefest of smiles.

"Now that we're all finally here, the punishment can begin. Trelawney, you will scour the floor until it is neat, and as for you, Zabini, you have the pleasure of making sure each cauldron is pristine." Snape turned to leave.

(Piece of cake.)

Then Snape twisted back around and sneered.

"No magic." he stated, holding one hand out.

"Wands."

(Oh, fuck me…)

Blaise walked over and handed Snape his wand while Raven followed suit begrudgingly. Snape pocketed them in his robes and glided out of the room, closing the door. Raven heard a small sliding of metal. She looked incredulously over at Blaise.

"Did he really just lock us in?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's real funny like that."

"Hilarious."

Blaise grinned at her, flashing a dimple. He tossed her a scrub brush which she deftly caught.

"Let's get this shit done, yes?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Raven slipped her robes off and tossed it on a nearby table, then got down on her knees to start scrubbing the stone floor. Blaise shrugged out of his own robes and brought a chair to his first cauldron. After rolling up his sleeves, he set to work. There was a short awkward silence while neither spoke, though often, Blaise's eyes would stray to Raven. He watched admiringly as her waves of black hair hung down her shoulders. At the way her beautiful sapphire eyes glared determinedly at the floor, and that plump lower lip of hers gripped between her teeth. At the way she was on her hands and knees in front of him, unknowingly seductive. She didn't realize it, but from where he was sitting, he had an eyeful of ample cleavage spilling from her tight blouse. He stopped scrubbing for a moment to loosen his tie a bit and lick the sudden dryness from his lips. Raven chose that instant to look up.

"You okay?"

Blaise coughed once.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit warm in here."

"Really? It's drafty as fuck down here."

Blaise shrugged.

"Maybe I'm catching something."

Raven easily accepted his reasoning and continued her grueling task. She paused again to watch Blaise scrub a particularly gnarly looking cauldron. His black hair fell into his face, hiding his eyes. Her gaze drifted over the play of muscles beneath his shirt as he tackled the grime. She tossed her brush aside and sat on her heels.

"I still think it was really cool of you to say something today, but Malfoy is your friend isn't he? Wouldn't you side with him?" Blaise stopped and rested his forearms on his knees.

"Well, we've been best mates since our first year at Hogwarts, so normally I would, yeah, but even I think he crosses the line sometimes."

"I imagine he's pissed about it."

"Oh yeah he's pissed…for a couple reasons, but he'll get over it."

"Is that what your argument was about when I came?"

"That, among other things. Nothing to worry that pretty head of yours." Blaise winked at Raven, which caused her to redden slightly.

(Gods, you'd think I'd never been complimented before.)

Raven found she really liked Blaise. Maybe not at first, but he seemed charming, he was one hot looking Italian bastard, and he wasn't Malfoy. Raven grinned. Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"Something I should know?"

"Nothing to worry that pretty head of yours."

"Touché. So I'm pretty, am I?"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Hey, just because I said hat, don't take me for an ego inflation device."

"I would like to…take you…actually." said Blaise low and soft. Raven coughed.

"Excuse me, what?" she sputtered. Blaise laughed at her.

"I'd like to take you on a date, what'd you think I was saying?" Blaise smiled and marveled at the rosy glow spreading across Raven's cheeks. He thought it was adorable. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was a virgin, but that couldn't be true. Not with a body like that.

"I'm not sure what I was thinking." Raven said, mentally kicking herself.

(For fuck's sake, I haven't blushed in years. What the hell is wrong with me?)

"That doesn't answer my first question though."

Raven thought quickly.

(Should I? He's Slytherin though. Well, it's not a deal breaker I guess. He's sexy, though not as sexy as…Malfoy. Wait, bingo! Time to piss off a certain blonde snake.)

"The answer you're looking for is a yes?" she asked coyly. Blaise's green eyes sparkled and he flashed a grin.

"Correct."

"Well, it just so happens that I accept."

"Good." he purred.

* * *

><p>Raven dragged herself out of bed early Saturday morning. She peered out of her window to see that the sky was gray and cloudy, about to rain any second. This didn't help her mood one bit. One, she wasn't a morning person, two, she hated rain, and three, practice was before breakfast. She sighed, and not caring if she woke her roommates, noisily threw on her Quidditch gear. She quickly brushed out her hair then strode out of the Ravenclaw dormitory. Since it was so early, she didn't run into anyone as she made her way out of the castle. Once outside, she was hit with the coldness of the morning air as she made the trek all the way down to the field. Though something was up as she drew nearer. Raven noticed several green and silver uniforms standing around inside the pitch. There was her team also, with looks of anger and disgust on their faces. What the hell was going on? She marched towards the two opposing groups, looking for Penelope and she found her standing toe to toe with a tall, muscular boy with dark brown hair and black eyes.<p>

"I will not STAND for this, Flint! Our practice days are CLEARLY printed on the parchment schedule in the changing rooms along with all the other House's. You know DAMN well you're not supposed to be here!" Marcus gave Penelope an ugly sneer and leaned into her face.

"Shut it, Penny. I don't fucking care what some piece of parchment says. If I want my Slytherins to practice, then they will, and there isn't a thing your shit team can do about it."

The Ravenclaw captain sputtered; her face went crimson with rage and she began to shout.

"Marcus Flint, I swore if you pulled this, AGAIN, that I would take this mater personally to Dumbledore. Do you hear me? I will NOT take such treatment from a lying, sneaking, dirty, cheat-" but she was cut off.

"You'll keep your mouth shut, you stupid mud-blood cow!" he roared. Penelope fell silent, her eyes wide. The rest of the Ravenclaw team, including Raven, rushed forward angrily at her defense, but halted when their captain raised her hand. Her voice came out strong, if a bit unsteady.

"Enough. You've forced my hand in this, Flint. I'm not letting this harassment slide any longer."

She turned to go and since her back was to the mob, she didn't notice that Flint had taken out his wand, pointing it at her.

"Hey!" Raven shouted, and swiftly rushed in front of Penelope, shielding her. Marcus narrowed his eyes at her and lowered his wand slightly, but did not move it away. His gaze raked her from head to toe as he tilted his head to the side.

"And who the…fuck…do you think you are, Princess?"

"The person whose going to embarrass your sorry team on game day, asshole."

Marcus laughed, and so did a few Slytherins. Penelope put a restraining hand on Raven's shoulder, but she shrugged it off. She wasn't done yet. One of the green uniformed players looked up at the sky and waved an arm.

"Oi, Malfoy!" Terence Higgins yelled. Raven cursed under her breath. She hadn't seen him this whole time, and had forgotten that he'd be here. She looked up and saw the spot of blonde and emerald that was Draco; drift lazily down and land expertly on the grass. As he sauntered over towards Flint and Raven, smoldering steel eyes caught hers, and a smirk appeared on those sinful lips of his. He stopped next to Marcus, holding his broom to his side.

"Is my little bird causing trouble?" Draco asked in a playful tone. Raven glared.

"Stuff it, Malfoy." she hissed. It was starting to rain softly, and she was in no mood to play games. The Slytherins made an "ooooh" sound while Marcus chuckled darkly.

"This pretty piece thinks she can talk a big game. I know a good place she can put that blood traitor mouth of hers to work." He ended the statement with a crude grab of his crotch. Raven lost it. Without even thinking about it, she pulled back her fist and shot it forward, slamming it into Marcus Flint's nose, hearing the satisfying crunch of bone breaking. He howled as blood poured down his face and off his chin. Penelope clutched Raven's arm.

"Trelawney, we need to go. Now!"

It was too late. All hell broke loose; Ravenclaws and Slytherins were rushing at each other. Wands were completely forgotten as fists flew and connected with grisly thuds and shouts. Penelope had let go of Raven and had begun to run back to the castle. Raven's rage was high and she jumped the first Slytherin within range who was on top of one of her teammates. She didn't even know the boy's name, nor did she care, as she landed a hit to the side of his jaw. Before she could repeat the action, two strong hands grabbed her around the waist, hauling her off and dragging her kicking and screaming out of the chaos. She struggled fiercely against the hands binding her.

"Let go of me you piece of-"

"Raven, shut up." Draco ground out through clenched teeth. Raven struggled harder, shoving an elbow to his ribs. He let out a grunt and cursed. He kicked out her legs from under her, making her land on her back on the ground. She made to swing at him, but he swiftly caught her wrists in his hands. Draco straddled her and forced her fists next to her head. Her waves of hair were in disarray, her chest heaved in anger, body thrashing against him, and her blue eyes spitting fire. Draco was so aroused by the sight of her it almost hurt as he glared back.

"Enough, Trelawney. You made your point." Raven paused and lay still.

"It was well deserved, and I'd do it again. Now get off."

"Don't be stupid. You could have gotten seriously injured in there." Raven tried to break his grip, but her wrists were firmly locked in place.

"All of you Slytherin pricks are ignorant bastards." Draco cocked a brow.

"There's nothing questionable about my parentage, pet." he said smugly. Raven turned sly.

"I think the only one of you I like is Zabini. He's decent…and sexy, and-"

Draco slammed his mouth over hers, effectively cutting off her words. She made a startled sound that was swallowed up as Draco's deft tongue invaded the moist sweetness of her mouth. Raven made a weak attempt to resist, but Malfoy refused to stop and continued to ravish her, gently nipping her lips then using his tongue to soothe the sting. She gave up and began to kiss him back just as passionately, even angrily. In his surprise, Draco let go of her wrists and Raven tunneled her fingers through his soft hair. Loving the feel of her, he purred against her lips and laid the weight of his lower body on top of hers. One of his hands stroked from her waist to her hip and gripped her there. She moaned softly before breaking away to catch her breath. They stared at each other, breathing heavily; Draco's hair was deliciously tousled while her lips were rosy and swollen. Raven was saved from saying anything because just then, Penelope came back on the scene with Professor McGonagall in tow.

"What is the MEANING of this behavior?" The Professor's voice brought the frenzied teams to an abrupt end.

"Shit." Raven muttered, squirming underneath Draco's body. His hand tightened its grip briefly on her hip, not wanting to let go just yet. Raven started pushing at his chest, frowning up at him.

"Are you daft? We need to get up, Malfoy!" she hissed. Draco didn't really give a flying owl whether anyone saw them this way. He was tempted to go on snogging her, McGonagall be damned, but decided it was better to do as Raven asked. With a sigh, he jumped up and held out a hand to help her. She considered being a brat and refuse his help, but something made her place her hand in his. He hauled her up next to him, turning to the Professor, ready to face the music. Raven tried moving away from him but couldn't due to his tight hold on her hand. Not wanting to draw attention, she stayed next to him and was silent. Professor McGonagall stood before the shameful group and eyed each one of them unblinkingly.

"Would someone care to tell me what happened here?" she asked. Penelope opened her mouth but promptly closed it again. Nobody spoke, just shifted nervously, eyes looking nowhere in particular. Marcus was scowling at the ground, holding is sleeve to his nose to stop the blood flowing from it.

"Well, Mr. Flint, would you like to shed some light on the subject?"

Marcus slid a baleful glare in Raven's direction and received a smirk in return.

(Yeah, you really going to tell her how it all went down?)

He looked away and kept quiet.

(Ha. That's what I thought.) McGonagall was fast losing her patience. She turned her eyes onto the Ravenclaw captain.

"Miss Roxley, I want an answer, speak up now." Penelope glanced first at Marcus then Raven before apparently making her mind up about something.

"Well Professor, today was my team's Quidditch practice. The Slytherins would not leave as asked so an argument broke out. I'm not sure what happened next, but a spell was cast and the fight started. That's all I know." The professor turned to Marcus.

"Is that what happened?"

"Yeah." he grumbled. McGonagall looked around and then addressed the group as a whole.

"I've half a mind right now to cancel Quidditch." Her words were met with anger on battered faces and disappointed groans.

"You can't do that!"

"That's not fair!"

"Enough! Though I should, I will not. I highly doubt it would accomplish anything. However, I will take ten points from each of you. Seventy points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now the lot of you should go see Madame Pomfrey to get patched up. If this happens again, I'll see both teams banned for the year." she stalked off. Nobody said a peep about all the points. They felt lucky that's all that got taken away. Penelope walked up to Raven and ignoring Malfoy, clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for what you did, Trelawney. I can't say I wholly approve, but I appreciate it nonetheless. I know you have the talent, so let's just kick their asses the proper way next time." Raven smiled.

"Any time, Pen." Penelope nodded and joined the others on their way to the castle. Raven's body relaxed and she sighed. She looked over at Draco who had been watching her. She tugged her hand out of his grasp.

"Alright Malfoy, I know you have something to say about what happened, so out with it." Draco crossed his arms, his silver eyes drifting over her disheveled form.

"I'm curious about one thing." she cocked a brow.

"About what exactly?" she asked, though she knew damn well to what he was referring to. He didn't disappoint.

"I'm curious as to why you returned such a hot kiss like that. All that passion despite your protests about hating me. Why is that my little bird?" Raven thought about denying it, but that would just sound stupid to her own ears.

"I don't know, Malfoy." she said honestly.

"You should call me Draco." he insisted. Raven scoffed.

"I'd rather not, and about the kiss, I suggest you forget about it. I know I will." she turned to go, but Draco's hand ensnared her arm.

"What-" she began, but was stopped when Draco moved his mouth over hers. One gloved hand slid into her hair while his other caressed the small of her back, holding her close to his body. Raven's hands rested on his shoulders, not knowing whether to hold him or push him away. Raven knew she was weakening towards him and it did not make her happy. Almost as if he sensed her thoughts, Draco smiled against her lips before nipping a path to her ear. She shivered as his warm breath tickled her there.

"Remember _**that **_while you're on your date with Zabini." he whispered, his voice like soft velvet. He walked away, leaving her to stand there, enjoying her gasp of outrage as he left.

* * *

><p>Ravenclaws were still buzzing about the fight Sunday morning at breakfast. Raven was surrounded by what you could call her fans. It wasn't just her house that knew; word had spread to the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs as well. When students passed, they congratulated her on a job well done. Hermione and her two friends, Ron and Harry, came by to see how she was and to get the details of course. Or rather, Potter and Weasley did. Ron shook Raven's hand in a jovial manner.<p>

"Keep fighting the good fight." he said.

"That's all well and good, but do be careful, Raven." warned Hermione, ever the law-abiding citizen.

"Don't worry; it might be awhile before I get in any more trouble. My fists still hurt." Raven assured her. Harry and Ron grinned. Hermione clucked her tongue, but they all knew she was amused by it.

"Alright, well, we're off to Hogsmeade. Did you want to meet around two at the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione asked. Raven nodded in agreement.

"Oh, is it alright if my date tags along?"

"The more the better, I 'spose." said Harry.

They said their goodbyes and Raven escaped from her table to run up to the Ravenclaw dorm to change for her date with Blaise. She decided despite the slight chill in the fall air, that she was going to dress extra special for him. Others would call it slutty, but she preferred to think of it as a gift of sorts. Raven laughed to herself.

(Don't kid yourself, Rave. You're putting on your whore clothes.)

She shimmied into a tight and very short black skirt and wriggled into a low-cut, off the shoulders t-shirt that clung to her torso like a second skin. She used some magic to put extra curl into her hair and sported hot red lipstick.

(Wait 'till you feast your eyes on this, baby.)

Raven almost snorted aloud; shoving her feet into a pair of combat boots and draping a cashmere scarf around her neck. She wondered where to carry her wand then shrugged, sliding it into one of her boots. She blazed out of her common room and took the stairs two at a time until she reached the main floor. Students gawked at her, males especially, and she flashed them a cheeky smile before trying to search out Blaise in the throng of people at the entrance. She finally spotted him chatting with a couple other Slytherins, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode. Raven strutted over to them and smiled when Blaise looked over and saw her. He did a double-take, his brilliant green eyes widening. He licked his dry lips and gave her a once-over.

"I'm a lucky man." he murmured.

"That you are," agreed Raven, "hello Pansy. Millicent." Pansy looked like she had just tongue-fucked a lemon.

"What did you want, Trelawney?" she snapped. Raven smiled sweetly.

"I came to collect my Italian stud if that's alright with you." Pansy sneered.

"Fine by me. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with my very own Slytherin Prince." Raven smirked.

"Yeah, who's that?"

"Draco Malfoy, duh." she declared. Raven stiffened then plastered a politely quizzical look on her face.

"Oh? Since when?" she inquired.

"Since last night actually. Why do you care?" Pansy asked with a canary eating cat grin. Raven forced her suddenly rigid lips into a carefree smile.

"I don't."

"Mhmm, come Millicent." Pansy pivoted on her heel, dragging Millicent, who had been nothing if not bored by it all, behind her.

"Well that was interesting." Blaise remarked. Raven turned to him feeling bad about her momentary jealousy.

(Whoa, jealousy? Hell no, that was…was…something else entirely. I'd have to care to be jealous and I don't. But seriously, Malfoy is all hot for me then gets with another girl that day? What a douche bag…a man-whore…a-)

"Hello? Come back Raven." Blaise teased, breaking into her ridiculous thoughts. Shaking her head, she looked at him and apologized.

"Don't bother." he said and took hold of her hand, bringing it to his lips. His emerald eyes locked with hers as he caressed the skin with his mouth before turning her hand over to lay an open mouthed kiss in the center of her palm. He nipped her there and her breath caught in her throat. Her skin tingled where he bit her, making her swallow hard.

"Shall we go my little goddess?" he whispered, lowering her hand but linking his fingers through hers. Raven could only nod.

Raven was enjoying her date with Blaise a lot as they strolled through Hogsmeade. They had visited several shops including Honeydukes and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Raven had seriously considered buying a pack of dung bombs to set off in Potions class, but didn't want to push her luck at the moment. The two of them strolled aimlessly, flirting back and forth with each other, when she stopped and let out a squeal. Blaise looked at her, confused.

"What's up?"

"We _**have **_to go in there." said Raven, pointing at the Quidditch supply shop. She left him behind, running up to the window of the shop, drooling over the flashy new Firebolt displayed there. Blaise followed behind shaking his head and smiling to himself. He loved the irony of this girl. She looked and dressed like such a woman, but wave a broom in her face and she became like a crazed guy on Superbowl Sunday. He sidled up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist, his chin nuzzling the top of her head.

"See something you like, babe?" Raven let her breath out slowly.

"It's beautiful." she whispered reverently.

"Hmm, maybe you need a man like your broom. Tall, full of stamina, and built for speed. Hey, that sounds like me." Raven laughed and slapped at his arm.

"You're so ridiculous, Zabini. Anyway, I wish it was mine."

"Let me get it for you." Blaise offered.

"What? Nooo, no no no. I can't and won't accept it."

"You can and will." Blaise insisted.

"No way. It's too expensive."

"Look, do you want to kick Draco's ass in the upcoming match or not?"

"Of course I do, but…why would you want me to? You seem to keep forgetting you're friends."

"You have to make sacrifices for what or _**who **_you want." he said softly against her ear.

"So what do you want out of this?"

"You." he replied simply.

"You're way too charming for your own good." she teased.

"Consider me inspired." Raven laughed at this.

"Alright fine, I'll take it. Thank you Blaise, you sure know how to keep a girl." she twirled around in his arms and gave him a soft, gentle kiss. Blaise "mm-ed" against her, sliding his palms slowly down her back to rest just above her perky arse. She made to pull away, but his fingers tightened and he deepened the kiss. She let him have his way for a moment longer until his wandering hands slid farther down, cupping her. She reached behind her and stilled his movements, breaking off the smooch.

"Uh uh uh, you naughty boy. As fun as this is, we might offend someone with this little show." he frowned at her but she smoothed it away with a fingertip..

"Oh my god, what time is it?" Raven said in a frantic manner.

"Er…two I think, why?" Blaise inquired.

"I was supposed to meet Hermione at the Three Broomsticks! I gotta go. Meet you there?" Raven asked, already pulling away. Blaise ran a hand through his hair, a brief look of annoyance passing over his face.

"I thought we were on a date, Raven. It was just to be the two of us."

"I'm so sorry, Blaise, we were having such a great time I forgot to mention the plan. You're not angry with me are you?" Raven asked, her big blue eyes pleading forgiveness. He gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"No, of course not. Now run along, I'll be a few minutes."

"I promise I'll make it up to you." Raven said, blowing him a kiss before rushing off. Blaise watched her leave, his eyes narrowed.

"Indeed you will." he murmured.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well there you have it people! The long awaited Chapter 4. I'm definitely going to be writing more frequently so that hopefully won't happen again. In fact I already have Chapter 5 written but I'm not going to post it until I see some reviews. Throw me a bone people! ^_~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Woot I'm actually updating again! Hooray for me! I'd just like to give a special shout-out to **naynay87** and **Naheera** for their awesome reviews. You guys effing wrock! Enjoy this new chapter cuz if you don't I will...cry and stuff..you know..that old chestnut...lol

* * *

><p>Raven stared at her eggs, painfully bored. It was Wednesday; middle of the fucking slowest week she'd had in awhile. All she could think about lately was the Quidditch game this Saturday. She swore Hogwart's resident poltergeist, Peeves, was slowing down time just to piss her off. She knew that wasn't the case, but she wanted to blame someone for something. Raven sighed and started to randomly build a little house out of her bacon. She was interrupted when the usual morning swarm of owls rushed in, each of them finding their recipients, dropping letters and packages into laps, plates, and cups of pumpkin juice. A great horned owl landed unceremoniously on top of Raven's plate, obliterating her bacon house. She smiled in delight at the sight of her feathery friend. He gazed up at her with soft golden eyes, arranging his wings accordingly.<p>

"Alduin, I've missed you! I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you much." Raven cooed at him, scratching gently under his beak before slipping an envelope from his mouth. He hooted and attacked her bacon while she tore open the letter, scanning its contents. She screamed in excitement, which caused Alduin to knock into her goblet, spilling milk everywhere, and then flying off in disgruntlement. Raven could care less at the stares. She was sure they all thought her psychotic anyway. Going back to the letter, she read it again, though more slowly.

Dear Rave,

Why the FUCK haven't you written me since moving to Hogwarts? It's been almost a month since I've heard from you. I know your bitch ass hasn't forgotten about me already. Yeah me, your best friend, the one you abandoned at Beauxbatons. You remember that uptight, dried-up, virginal school, yes? Well they're finally kicking me out. Guess I was just a little too real for them. Oh well, they can suck it. So yeah, be expecting me real soon my little sugarplum!

With Much Love,

Gwen

Raven folded the note and slipped it into her robe pocket. She was ecstatic at the news. She had secretly missed her friend, thinking she'd never really see her again. Sure she had made a couple of friends, but though Luna and Hermione were sweet girls, Raven missed her feisty, trouble causing, take no shit, other half. She grinned mischievously to herself. Hogwarts was about to get a bit more interesting around here.

* * *

><p>Raven breezed into her last class of the day, Divination. Most students thought it a waste of time as well as some professors, but she'd always been a little intrigued by the mystery of it. It was a bit embarrassing at times though when her aunt, who taught the class, acted like a crazy old bat. Though that aside, the professor was her family so Raven had put a stop to students making fun of her real quick.<p>

"Behold the powers…that be," whispered Professor Trelawney as she flicked her wand across the room. At each table a sheet that had been hiding something lumpy, slid down to the floor to reveal round, smooth, and cloudy crystal balls. There were a couple of sighs and a few snickers. Somebody had the audacity to mutter, "Are you serious?" Raven zeroed in on the person with a sharp, warning glare. It was some stuck-up bitch by the name of Lavender Brown. The girl saw her and quickly looked away, suddenly finding her crystal ball very fascinating. Professor Trelawney continued on.

"I want you to release all thoughts and focus. Go deep within yourself and as you gaze through this crystal portal of your mind, let it find the answers and secrets you seek."

The candles dimmed, casting shadows across the room. Raven placed her palms on the table and leaned forward, her eyes fixed and steady on the ball before her. Though she tried a good solid ten minutes to see something, the atmosphere inside the round object remained cloudy and uneventful. Maybe her aunt really was full of crap. Raven started spacing out and random thoughts began to stream through her mind.

(I better not suck at my first match. If I lose to Marcus and his merry band of reptiles, I'll just die. I wonder when Gwen's coming. What house will they put her in? Draco is such a toad. Pansy isn't even that pretty…pug-faced little twat. Isn't there a button somewhere to make this damn thing work? Blaise is so sweet to me…unlike that pretty, puffed up, preening, pale vampire…GAH!)

Raven's head pulsed, blood-filled anger hitting her temples like a battering ram. The crystal ball glowed briefly, the fog thinning. Raven's eyes widened and she held her breath, eager to see what it would reveal. The first image that materialized was that of her friend Gwen Lewis. Gwen was walking to the Quidditch pitch wearing, oh lord, was that leather and fishnets? Yes, yes it was. Raven shook her head. She hadn't changed a bit. Time fast forwarded to show Gwen having an argument with a tall, very well built guy. Raven couldn't make a good guess about whom, since the view would only show him from behind, but whoever it was, he was definitely stroking Gwen the wrong way. Time flipped forward again and this time showed Blaise and Draco standing on either side of Raven herself. At first she didn't get what was supposed to happen, because well, nothing was. Raven concentrated and took a closer look at what was going on in the scene. There were small details that were ever shifting and changing. At first glance it showed Blaise smiling at her, but underneath, his face would darken like a shadow passing over. His eyes would look angry and glint almost red, yet the smile was in place all the while. Raven felt a tiny ripple of unease, but cast it aside, unsure what the meaning was. She turned her attention on Draco, who wasn't looking at her at all, but instead was gazing at the ground, an expression of pain tightening around his mouth. His hands were fisted at his sides and when he hunched over, she noticed something filmy rising from his back, flapping gently. They were…no…that makes absolutely no sense. Those weren't…-

"Raven my girl, come back." A voice interrupted, a gentle hand shaking her shoulder. Raven was snapped out of her seemingly trance-like state. She looked around and saw that the classroom had been mostly cleared out. She glanced up at Trelawney.

"Sorry Professor, I kind of spaced out for a bit." The frazzled older woman shook her head in an emphatic no.

"Nonsense, dear girl, you have the sight; like me." Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I don't know about all that, but thanks I guess." Raven stood up to leave, but Trelawney took hold of her hand, her grasp surprisingly strong.

"You're confused about what you saw." She said simply.

"I'm not sure what I saw." said Raven, startled.

"You don't understand now, but you will. Be careful Raven. Light is not always good, as darkness is not solely evil. People are not who they appear to be. If you ignore the warnings, it won't be your heart's desire you receive, but your undoing." Trelawney let go and drifted away leaving Raven feeling to be honest, a bit spooked about her aunt's cryptic message. She gathered up her things quickly, making a swift exit like a hound from hell was nipping at her heels.

* * *

><p>Raven decided to swing by the library so that she could finally get a start on her potions essay. Snape wanted an outrageous twelve inches explaining the purpose and effects of the love draught they had mastered. It felt like he was punishing them for having to teach it in the first place. Raven sighed, knowing she'd have to bullshit her way through most of it. Not because she didn't get it, but because she figured she couldn't really concentrate on anything after that bizarre incident in Divination. Raven's head was lowered, watching the ground as she walked, her ears closed to sound, so she didn't see Blaise leaning against the wall just outside the library.<p>

"Hello, little goddess." He greeted cheerfully. Raven's head snapped up like a startled doe after a gunshot. When she looked at him, he smiled slowly at her and she relaxed, returning one of her own.

"What are you doing here, Zabini? I didn't know Slytherins actually knew where the library was." She teased. He rolled his eyes and reached out a hand to grab a handful of her robes, reeling her in. She went willingly and slowly slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders, leaving them there.

"Hey, we've been known to read once or twice. Pretty out of character I know, but there it is." One of his hands rose to sift through her mass of hair to cup the back of her head. He leaned down to brush his lips against hers in a butterfly soft kiss. She smiled, her troubled thoughts slipping completely away as she reciprocated. They made out for a bit before Raven slowly pulled away after leaving a few quick kisses in her wake. His emerald eyes drank her in, stroking over her delicate features.

"You have no idea how crazy you make me." He murmured his voice gruff. Raven giggled and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Oh I think I do."

"Tease." He growled playfully. She threw an air kiss at him and stepped out of his arms.

"Well, I better get inside and get this stupid potions essay done. Did you want to meet up after?"

"How can I say no to that pretty face? Hmm…you should come by the Slytherin common room around eight. I'll make sure you can get in." he offered. Raven didn't know if that was such a good idea. Draco would more than likely be there, and that might make things kind of weird.

"I thought that sort of thing wasn't allowed."

"Pffft, babe, you're going to learn that Slytherins will do _what_ they want, _when_ they want, so don't worry about it. Go do your homework like a good girl, then come see me, ok?"

"Alright, until later then."

Blaise pushed off from the wall, stroking the back of his hand down her cheek before striding off down the corridor, whistling. Raven went inside the library and found a table in a secluded corner. She pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill from her bag, cracking down on her almost due assignment. Things were going relatively well until she was shook from her studies by the sounds of obnoxious giggling. Quill paused in mid-stroke; she flicked her eyes up to see who dared to shatter the silence. Two people dropped noisily into chairs at a table not far from her own.

"Drakey darling, why can't we just do this later?" pouted Pansy in that whiny way of hers. Raven's hand clenched around her quill and she squeezed her eyes shut, counting to three before opening them again. Nope, they were still there.

"It can't wait Pansy. It's due tomorrow," came Draco's calm reply. Pansy huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm bored." She lamented. Raven bored holes into the back of her head.

(If you want excitement bitch, I can put my foot up your skinny ass.)

Draco laughed softly at Pansy which made Raven grind her teeth together.

"It won't take long, pet. Then I'm yours for the rest of the evening." He assured her. Pansy brightened at his seductive appeasement and clung to his arm, dropping a kiss on his neck. Raven was about to projectile vomit on the both of them.

(This is ridiculous. Gods, why am I being punished? What the fuck did I do to deserve this? You just like to play games Malfoy, is that it? Does it get you off knowing what a giant asshole you are? Pansy I swear if you keep opening your mouth, you're gonna find slugs shooting out of it.)

Raven wanted so badly to leave, but in order to do so, she'd have to walk by them. She weighed her options carefully. She could stay until they left first, which was the pussy way out and she'd have to witness Pansy making a fool out of herself, or she could nut up and flee as confidently as possible. She chose the latter.

(I'm not gonna hide like a little bitch while you scaly Slytherin fucks have a grand time together. Fuck that.)

Raven gathered her belongings and rose to her feet. With shoulders straight, she strode determinedly for the door. She kept her eyes forward and pretended they weren't there as she swept past.

(Don't see me don't see me don't-)

"Oh is that you, Trelawney?" came a sugary sweet voice.

(FUCK MY LIFE!)

Raven cringed and halted, turning slowly on the balls of her feet. She plastered a fake smile to her face before facing them fully.

"Why hello, Pansy," she said in a pseudo surprise tone, "and you as well, Malfoy." She continued, genuine coolness seeping in. His gray eyes sparkled in amusement as he slowly perused her from head to toe then back up again.

"Fancy meeting you here, little bird. Where are you off too in such a hurry?" he drawled lazily. Pansy frowned at him, not liking his usage of Raven's pet name.

"I have somewhere to be. Well, someone to be _with_ if you want to get technical about it." She replied with slight snark added. His lids lowered to half mast, not giving away anything of his thoughts.

"How is dear old Blaise anyway? You two seem to be getting close. One question…" he said before trailing off. Rave raised an expectant brow.

"Yes? What is it Malfoy, I haven't got all night." He leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands in front of him.

"Has he fucked you yet?" The question flowed out of his mouth as if he had just asked about the weather. Raven struggled to find her voice which was only made worse with the serene smile that was lifting his lips.

"You…disgusting…gutter-born…PIG!" she yelled, her volume climbing to record levels by the end. Just as she whipped out her wand to hex him to oblivion, the witch that oversaw the library rushed over to assess the trouble brewing within her precious place of learning.

"You girl, put that way at once! I won't have you foolish students defiling my books. Now shoo, get out before I send a complaint to your houses!"

Raven shoved her wand back inside her robes, growling incoherently as she stomped her way out of the library, leaving behind a screeching Pansy and pleased looking Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Raven ditched her crap on her bed before heading down into the dungeons where the Slytherin snake pit was located. She was still fuming over the nerve that blonde bastard displayed earlier.<p>

(Did I fuck Zabini…who asks shit like that? Especially since it's obvious he's moved his affections along to some other unfortunate girl.)

A strange feeling clawed at the pit of her stomach that seemed a lot like…nope…not going there. Raven walked the length of the desolate corridor until she reached what looked like a dead end. It was just a plain stone wall with a flickering candle-filled sconce on either side.

(Heh, I guess this must be it, but I have no way of getting in without the password. Blaise never mentioned it either. Godammit, men always forget the important stuff.)

"Uh…Salazar." Nothing happened. Raven knew it wasn't going to be that easy so she tried again.

"Slytherins rule." Nothing.

"Snakes R Us." Still nothing. Raven wracked her brain knowing it was a futile effort.

"Malfoy sucks." Was her last attempt.

"Good to know." Said Blaise, laughing behind her. She jumped and spun around, her face flushing in embarrassment at having been caught basically talking to herself.

"Damn you almost gave me a heart attack." She squeaked out.

"Sorry about that, love. You know you're very unobservant." He stated jokingly, drawing near. She glared at him, not amused in the least.

"Thanks."

"Aww don't be angry with me, little goddess. Come, let's go inside shall we?" He planted a swift kiss on her lips before linking her fingers with his.

"Pureblood." He said matter-of-factly to the obstinate gray wall. She lifted a brow at him and he shrugged, grinning sheepishly.

"I didn't choose it." She tsked and let him lead her inside the serpent's lair.

The common room was, to say the least, a bit dreary. Sure the furniture was pretty ornate and grand, what with the carved dark wood and opulent green leather couches. Blaise collapsed onto one of them, propping his feet up on a low table in front of it. He tugged on her hand and she fell half into his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist holding her tight. She felt a bit awkward since they weren't exactly alone, and the curious looks they attracted made her feel more out of place.

"So, what do you think of our humble little home?" Raven's eyes roved around the room, trying to find a nice way to put her answer.

"It's uh…very pretty…in a dark sort of way." Blaise laughed.

"No it's not. It's a fucking bat cave down here, bloody cold too."

"Well I was trying to be nice. So don't ruin it." She said in a mock stern voice.

"That's a first, Trelawney," came a silky reply. Raven froze and her head snapped towards the passageway. Her heart plummeted to see Draco there, as radiant as ever with Pansy hanging off of him like one of those fish that eat the refuse off of a shark's body. Pansy sneered at her in annoyance.

"What are _you_ doing in here? God why are you always around where you're not wanted?" she spat out. Raven opened her mouth to tell her off, but Draco beat her to the punch.

"Hush, Pansy. We don't want to be rude to our guest now do we?" he said with a quirk of his lips, literally dragging her to the couch opposite Blaise and Raven's, ignoring her irritated snarl. He sat down gracefully, casually draping his arms across the back of the leather encased sofa. Pansy plopped down next to him, crossing her arms and looking disgustedly at the table. Raven couldn't help but notice how Draco's crisp white shirt stretched across his leanly muscled chest. Her face flamed when he caught her looking and his famous smirk appeared, widening at her reaction. Blaise slid a hand to her bare thigh, giving it a squeeze.

"Don't worry, I want you, love." He said, kissing her ear.

"I want you too." Raven said, kissing the tip of his nose, Malfoy be damned. Pansy made a gagging noise.

"Ugh, Drake baby, do we really have to stay here and watch them snog? It's making me sick." Draco released a nearly inaudible sigh.

"Yes, we do. Now play nice." He muttered; his silver eyes fixated on the hand holding Raven's thigh. Raven wasn't sure, but it looked like a muscle was ticking in his jaw.

(Is Malfoy getting upset about Blaise and me? Oh that's rich, when he's sitting there with his constantly mewling little whore.)

"You are getting _very_ close to being put in the dog house, Drake. _Just_ so you know." Parkinson hissed. Draco pulled the intensity of his gaze from Raven and turned it onto his yappy little tramp.

"I know something that could change your mind." He said sensuously low before leaning into her to whisper something in her ear. Whatever it was made Pansy swallow hard and redden, giggling.

"You're so bad." She flirted.

"Not bad. Good. Really, realllly good." He drawled, his eyes sliding back to Raven. She coughed and dropped her gaze to Blaise's chest, her fingers absently toying with one of his buttons. Blaise took the hand that was wrapped around her waist and brought it up to play with the soft curls on her head, sometimes brushing the side of her neck.

"So are you looking forward to the game this Saturday?" Blaise asked Draco, trying to make conversation.

"Immensely," Draco purred, "seeing as how Slytherin is sure to win. Again." Blaise chuckled at this.

"I dunno Malfoy; you might have to up your game. I hear Raven's pretty damn good. She has a Firebolt now you know."

"Does she now?" Raven tossed Draco a smug smile.

"Sure do, Ferret. So you better watch your ass." He raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"I'll be watching yours as well, little bird." She glared daggers at him for that saucy remark. The pompous prince winked back.

"How did you even afford it, Trelawney? Isn't your family poor as well as being trash?" Pansy spouted scornfully. Raven sat up straight, her teeth grinding together, trying to keep her cool. Blaise cleared his throat.

"Actually, Parkinson, I bought it for her. I'd do anything for my girl." Pansy laughed aloud.

"Yeah, I'll bet. Did she sleep with you to get it?" Raven was already on her feet before Blaise could stop her. She stepped around the table to tower over Pansy in a threatening manner.

"Listen you little dog-faced bitch, my family is not poor, and trash? I'm just as pureblooded as any one of you self-righteous pricks. Another thing, you want to question my motives with _my_ boyfriend? Has sucking Draco's cock made you brave, or just stupid? You know what, Pansy dear? I think you're just a status climbing slag!" Raven spit out the last of her venomous words and was ready to lunge if Pansy were to say one more word, but for once; the silly twit was miraculously struck speechless.

"Mmm, shall I go fetch some pudding from the kitchens?" Draco suggested. Raven pinned thunderous eyes on him.

"Whatever for, Malfoy?" she snarled.

"Well if you girls are going to brawl, I might as well make it more interesting for everybody."

"You really wanna do this right now, Ferret? A flick of my wand and your face will be where your ass is!" she warned, already going for the aforementioned wand.

"Babe, maybe I should walk you to your dorm, what do you say?" asked Blaise in way to head off a near catastrophe.

"Aww but we're having so much fun." Draco pouted.

"Malfoy shut your bloody mouth already. You're just asking for a hexing tonight," growled Blaise, finally losing patience with his friend. Draco shrugged nonchalantly, suddenly looking bored. Blaise took Raven's arm and guided her past the two Slytherins to the passageway. As she followed him she thought she heard Malfoy say "Sweet dreams, Raven" after her.

* * *

><p>Raven tapped her foot restlessly during the last half hour of potions class. She ignored everyone, her nerves on edge thinking about the game tomorrow.<p>

(I'm going to be eating my pride with a spork if I fail my team. I talked a lot of shit not only to Marcus, but to Dra- I mean Malfoy and Pansy as well. How dumb will I look if I can't even back myself up with action? Christ, Rave, you really put yourself in a corner now. I think I'll have to squeeze in some last minute practice before bed.)

When class ended, Raven decided to forego dinner and devote the rest of her evening to Quidditch. She didn't bother to change, just snatching her broom from her dorm and heading to the pitch. For the next couple of hours she experimented with different maneuvers, seeing what would work and what wouldn't, while also devising some kind of strategy to beat Malfoy with. When darkness swallowed the sky, Raven called it quits for the day and brought herself to the ground, hopping off her Firebolt. As soon as she did so, she heard clapping to the left of her. Startled, she nearly dropped her broom as she whipped her head to see who it was. Blaise sauntered forward, admiration sparkling like gems in his eyes.

"Shit Blaise, were you a ninja in a past life?" Raven asked with an exasperated smile. Blaise furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What is a nin…jaw?" Raven laughed and shook her head.

"Er, never-mind. So have you been here this whole time?" Blaise came closer and took hold of her broom, laying it on the grass.

"I was looking for you and asked someone where you went off to. I only witnessed about a half hour of practice and I have to say, you are one fast, talented, little witch." He grabbed her loosened tie in his hand, fingers grazing the skin beneath her partially unbuttoned shirt and slowly pulled her towards him. She peeked up at him through her lashes, giving him a sexy look.

"You like my moves?" she asked, her voice husky. Blaise stared down at her, drinking her in greedily. His hands smoothed down her waist and settled low on her hips.

"You have no idea." He said, dropping kisses along her throat, sucking and nipping his way to her ear, dragging his teeth across the sensitive lobe.

"I want to show you some moves of my own." He uttered hotly against her skin. Raven closed her eyes and let her head fall back in a low moan. Her hands ran up his broad chest, fingers threading through his midnight hair. He growled as he traced his lips to hers, tongue sweeping across the pouty bottom. Her mouth opened under his, and softly whimpered as his tongue slipped in to dance with hers. Blaise's hands abandoned her hips to slide up under her shirt, stroking up her back, fingers playing at the clasp of her bra. He broke the kiss and pulled away, lowering his tall frame to the ground.

"Come here, little goddess." He murmured in a seductive purr. Raven bit her lip and dropped down onto his lap, legs on either side of his, straddling him. He groaned as the most intimate part of her brushed against the growing bulge in his pants.

"Am I hurting you?" Raven asked concerned, causing Blaise to chuckle.

"Only in the sweetest way." He replied, his fingers plucking the buttons of her shirt open to reveal what they hid. Raven shyly folded her arms over her chest, but he took her hands and moved them away.

"Don't. You're beautiful." He whispered. She couldn't help but blush at the intensity coloring his voice and she let his gaze have its fill of her. She squealed has he abruptly flipped her on her back, lowering his weight onto her, his hips snuggling between her milky thighs. She gasped at the contact which he swiftly silenced with a hard, possessive kiss. He moved his mouth down her jaw to her throat, sucking sharply before continuing lower, laving his tongue in the cleavage of her quivering breasts.

"Blaise!" she cried out, tossing her head to the side. He gave a sinful laugh, placing his lips on her belly, tongue tasting her. Raven though she must surely be in heaven; she was with one of the hottest boys in school. Blaise was so sweet and nice, and definitely had all the right moves, but something was intruding into her euphoria. She tried to push whatever it was away, but it would not be ignored. Images of her and Draco snogging on the very same pitch, on the very same ground, flashed ruthlessly through her mind and her whole body froze.

(Oh Gods, why do I have to think about him _now_? I just can't seem to get away from him. That asshole has to ruin a perfect moment as usual.)

Blaise noticed the change in her body and he looked up at her questioningly, the fire in his eyes never fading.

"What is it, love? What's wrong?" he asked. Raven sighed, unsure how to explain. What's any good way to tell your boyfriend you were thinking of another guy while fooling around?

"I'm sorry, I can't do this right now." She said, hating herself for putting the hurt confusion in his eyes.

"Have I done something? You were enjoying yourself a second ago." He said, a hand tightening on her thigh. She made a small sound of pain.

"No, no! I just…I'm…I haven't…done this before." She finished lamely, even though it was true. His grip lessened immediately, his eyes wide.

"What? You mean you've never…with anyone?" he said, his voice incredulous. Raven's face burst into three shades of red.

"No, godammit." She said, sliding out from under him, re-buttoning her shirt before standing up. He stood up also, picking up her Firebolt and handing it o her. He ran a hand through his hair, his breath pushing past his lips.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect that at all." He said. Raven frowned at him.

"Why's that? Oh I see, you thought I was a whore along with everyone else, didn't you?" she yelled, feeling sick, tears pricking her eyes. Denial was in his eyes and on his lips as he spoke.

"Don't be ridiculous, Raven. I've never thought that about you."

"I need to go." Raven said, suddenly very tired.

"You don't want to talk about this?" he asked.

"Not right now, besides I have to get to bed anyway. Quidditch tomorrow." She replied as she turned to leave.

"Fine," he said disappointed, "good luck tomorrow." She didn't answer as she left him staring after her, anger simmering just under his calm façade.

* * *

><p>Raven finished getting ready, pulling on her leather bracers, and then sweeping up her long hair into a ponytail. The deafening roar of the excited crowd outside made her heart pound in a mix of fear and adrenaline, making her palms slightly damp.<p>

(Come on, Rave, pull yourself together. Just play the game.)

"'Sup, Trelawney? You're looking a bit pale." Said Duncan Ingleby, one of the Ravenclaw beaters.

"Am I? Well, I'm fine. Really." Duncan gave her a knowing look but didn't call her out.

"Today is the day, I can feel it. Those bloody Slytherins are going to get a good 'ol fashioned ass whoopin'." Raven laughed and playfully punched his shoulder.

"You can bet on it. I've waited nearly a month for this. I'm going to take down Malfoy so hard, his father will hear of this."

"Shouldn't be too hard, his father bought the only talent his team ever had."

"I'm going to just laugh in that perfect, smug, stupid face of his." Raven gleefully said; getting into the moment, barely noticing Duncan was there anymore.

"Yeah…and we're going-"Duncan began, but Raven was past listening.

"Hey, maybe I'll make him look so bad; Flint will throw him off the team." Duncan just looked at her.

"Thinks he's such hot shit and all. Even if he is, I don't think so." Duncan cleared his throat.

"Er, Raven, game's about to start. We should-"

"I mean Pansy will probably drop him like a blast-ended skrewt after this. Then again she's a trifling little twat, so who knows…"

"Raven…"

"Can you believe he actually kissed the living hell out of me then switched to Parkinson? I'm not trying to say I'm all that or anything, but damn Malfoy as some ridiculously low standards, don't you think?" she went on, looking at Duncan expectantly. He opened his mouth to say something but she plowed on.

"Is there something wrong with me? What, am I not pretty enough for that womanizing, albino ferret?" Duncan's eyes were wide and somewhat scared, his mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air.

"Trelawney! What the hell are you still doing in here? Ingleby too? What is this, some last minute little tea party? We have a match to win people, now get a freaking move on!" Penelope yelled, impatient disbelief written all over her face. Raven snapped out of her bizarre tirade and grabbed her Firebolt. Duncan had already made his escape before the captain had finished speaking.

"Sorry Pen, I kinda spaced." Penelope rolled her eyes and sighed, waving an arm to hurry her up.

"We don't have time for that. Priorities, Trelawney." She turned and exited the changing rooms with Raven following close behind.

Things were going pretty well for the Ravenclaw team so far; due mostly to Terence Higgins not holding down the Slytherin fort very well. Despite that, Raven's team was only about fifty points ahead. She needed to find the snitch and soon. She kept a tail on Malfoy, ready to spring into action if he gave off any sign of spotting it first. So far, neither seeker's attention was caught. Raven circled the pitch, dodging and ducking past bludgers and players as she searched. At one point, when she neared Marcus, he kicked out at her but she swerved sharply to miss him, throwing up her middle finger.

(Where the fuck is it? Come on come on come on!) She griped, her eyes flicking everywhere.

Something flashed, and her gaze honed in on it. The snitch was fluttering near the Slytherin grandstand. Luckily she was closer, and she set off at a moderate pace, not wanting to alert Malfoy. Her effort was for naught because he seemed to sense what was up. He sped up until he was right behind her. As she was nearing the snitch she felt a tug on her broom. Looking back, she saw that Draco was grabbing at it to slow her down. She scowled at him, but he just grinned at her before flying beside, then stopping in front of her. She cut her speed so she wouldn't crash into him, her eyes frantically looking for the snitch, but it was no longer there."

"Draco, what the FUCK!" she fumed, a fist slamming onto her thigh in frustration.

"I'm playing the game, little bird." He said innocently. She glared fiercely at him.

"You're fucking cheating, Malfoy! Is that the only way you can win, Daddy's boy?" she spat. His silver eyes lit with amusement and he drew nearer to her.

"Do call me Draco again, pet. I like the way it rolls of that sweet little tongue of yours." He drawled, eyes dropping to her furious mouth. Raven growled in annoyance.

"Dra- Malfoy, I'm not doing this with you right now." Draco snickered while leaning forward on his broom.

"Face it, Trelawney, you know I get under that luscious skin of yours. Ever since that scorching kiss, you've been thinking about me. I can't get it out of my mind. Only when I dream about it, you're deliciously naked and I'm inside of you." He purred erotically. He was near enough that they almost touched. She was about to reach up and slap his arrogant face when the snitch appeared again, this time by Draco's right ear. She thought quickly on how she could possibly be able to snatch it out of the air before he knew. She had an idea. Before she lost her nerve, she pulled up even closer, a devilish gleam in her eye.

"Actually…Draco," she spoke in a provocative tone, "nothing would please me more than to take a ride on that lovely broomstick of yours." She walked her fingers slowly up his chest, causing him to grab her hand, slamming her forward against him. Her hand cradled the back of his neck and dragged him to her mouth, covering his in a deep, lustful kiss. She sucked his lower lip as her other hand slid up his hard thigh, crawling up his stomach, his chest, then his shoulder. He lifted his lips from hers briefly, his breath uneven.

"Fuck, Raven, I've wanted to do that to you again ever since our little practice." Raven smiled, her fingers inching ever closer to the snitch.

"Am I better than Parkinson?" she asked coyly. He barked out a laugh.

"I never planned on touching her. She was a means to an end."

"Oh, and what was that?" Raven asked curiously.

"It's not important." He said, leaning in to claim her lips again just as she wrapped her fingers around her little golden treasure. She put a hand to Draco's chest, now done with her game.

"Uh uh uh, Malfoy. I'm taken remember?" she turned away but Draco caught her arm. His beautiful gray eyes bored into her, all traces of passion and amusement slipping from his face.

"I want you to leave Blaise." He whispered harshly. Raven gulped, realizing that her little stunt was landing her in deep shit.

"What, for you?" she asked with fake surprise.

"Who else, little bird? Yeah, for me."

"Sorry Malfoy, but you were just _my_ little means to an end." She said haughtily, finally flashing her game winning ace. His face flicked from it to her, his expression growing dark, his eyes mercurial.

"Neat little whore's trick, Trelawney. Bask in your glory for now, but sooner or later you're going to find yourself finishing what you start. I'm going to enjoy that day my deceitful little vixen." The cheering crowd drowned out whatever reply she had begun to say. Draco turned his back and flew away, leaving her to feel both elated and ashamed at the same time.

* * *

><p>Raven was the last to leave the changing rooms, wanting to make sure most of the students were gone, especially Draco. As soon as she stepped out into the evening, hands grabbed her and flung her up against the wall. She cried out in shock and pain, her eyes shooting to her attacker.<p>

"B-Blaise? What are you-"she stammered.

"Shut up!" he roared, green orbs cold and hateful. His hands were fisted at his sides. Raven felt a tremor of fear spiral through her, and she began to tear up.

"Quit your crying and explain to me why _my_ girlfriend was snogging my supposed best mate for all to see!" he spat, getting into her face.

"I'm sorry! I only wanted to win, I swear, that was it." She whimpered, feeling like a mouse about to be struck down by a cobra. Blaise curled his lip in disgust and punched his fist into the wood next to her head. She flinched, her eyes closing, a small sob escaping her lips. Nothing happened for a few moments as all she heard was her own ragged breathing, her pulse pounding in her ears. Then she felt a gentle hand tilt her chin up.

"Look at me." Blaise asked in a suddenly calm voice. She dared a peek up at him and saw that his face was apologetic and remorseful.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I just care a lot about you, and the thought of you with someone else just…sets me off. I know why you did what you did. Forgive me?" He gathered her up in his arms, his face in her hair, hands stroking soothingly up and down her back. Raven hugged him, staring off at the castle, numb and unsure of the whole situation.

"I forgive you." She murmured, feeling oddly sad and alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you have it! Please Review if you want the next chapter! ^_~<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Hey back again with another chapter of my life...I mean Raven's life lol. By the way I do NOT own the OC character Gwen Lewis, she belongs to my best friend **morbid-smile**, but I am writing her into my story as a sub-plot with Marcus Flint, who does NOT have jacked up teeth but will in fact be awesome to look at. Anyone who does not like that new version of him can suck it mwahahaha lmao.

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**: Glad you like mah story.

: No need to cry my dear for I have come to save the day! Glad you like it so far :)

**Naheera**: You dear reader are one of my favorites. I love that your getting into the story enough to want to slaughter one of the characters lol. You rock! Hopefully you enjoy the next installment :)

**morbid-smile**: What the hell can I say? I love you my little tart and thanks for FINALLY freaking reviewing my story ya slag. *blows kiss*

On that note please please PLEASE check out **Forbidden Fruit** by **morbid-smile**. She's writing it for me and I can honestly tell you guys it is FANTASTIC. If you read it and love the first chapter just freaking wait it gets soooo much better. Trust me you won't regret it. So go check her shit out and leave a review if you want her to continue. Thanks and on with the shoooooooowwww!

* * *

><p>Raven found herself walking alone through the castle, night had already fallen, and the only light were the dim, flickering candles. The shadows projected off of them cast strange patterns and shapes along the walls and floor. The only sounds were of her footsteps echoing in the dark emptiness. She felt jumpy and ill at ease as she seemed to walk without any real purpose in mind, wondering where everyone was. It was like all traces of human life had up and left. Ahead of her she heard what sounded like a second pair of footsteps. When she stopped, whoever it was did also. She squinted into the low light, her throat closing in fear.<p>

"H-hello? Is anyone there?" she stammered out. Raven waited, but she wasn't granted an answer. She took several tentative steps forward then faltered, finally seeing a dark man-like figure standing motionless, his back to her. Her heart raced as she stretched out a hand to touch the person's arm. As soon as her fingers brushed the fabric of his shirt, he slowly turned his head to look at her. It was Blaise. She drew her hand back, a cold sweat breaking across her skin. Something felt very wrong. Almost evil.

"Blaise, what's going on? Has something happened?" He just continued to look at her over his shoulder; his eyes were empty yet filled with some kind of hidden meaning.

"Answer me! What the hell is up with you?" she nearly screamed, her damp hands clutching the sides of her robes. He merely smiled and turned his head back, taking off again down the corridor. Against her better judgment, she hurried after him, figuring it was better than being left alone. Every time she came near, his pace quickened, her questions falling on deaf ears. He became faster and faster and to keep pace she had to run. As he glided around a corner he slid a frightening grin to her, although his eyes remained dead. She rounded the corner after him even though she knew it was a bad idea.

"Blaise, dammit, why won't you-"she stopped, her eyes nearly bugging from her head. It was a dead end and Blaise wasn't the only one here. A girl with long inky black hair was cowering on the ground, her face in her hands. At the sound of their arrival, the obviously distraught girl looked up and screamed as she saw who was with Raven.

"Get him away from me!" she yelled, pointing a shaking finger at Blaise.

(Oh my god. It can't be…she looks like…me.) Raven thought, horrified. Within seconds she was against the wall, the duplicate Raven vanishing.

"She _is_ you." Blaise corrected, his smile morphing into a cruel slash of his lips. He raised his fist, hints of red flaming deep in his irises. Raven slid to the floor, knowing what was to come, watching his balled up instrument of pain rocketing towards her face. She screamed.

* * *

><p>Hands grabbed Raven's shoulders, shaking her roughly. She fought back desperately, thinking if she didn't, she'd surely die.<p>

"Raven! Snap out of it! RAVEN!" yelled a female voice, piercing into her consciousness. Raven's eyes popped open, her lungs gasping for air. At first she couldn't register the face that was hovering over hers, but slowly her vision cleared and she blinked up into concerned hazel eyes. Plump cherry lips smiled in relief down at her.

"Thank god. I thought you'd never stop that racket." Raven reached her hands up to rub away the remnants of her sleep induced nightmare. She looked over at the gorgeous girl sitting at the end of her bed, a familiar curtain of glossy chestnut curls framing the sides of a smooth, porcelain face, large hazel eyes sporting long feathery lashes, a straight nose leading to a full pouty mouth, and curves to make any gay man or straight woman rethink their sexuality.

"Gwen? Is that really you?" Raven whispered, not daring to believe it just yet. The girl let out a bubbly laugh.

"Of course it's me you goose. I told you to expect me didn't I?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. Raven screamed, but for a completely different reason, leaping at her best friend to wrap her in a tight hug. Gwen returned the gesture just as fiercely.

"Damn, you need to leave me more often if this is the kind of action I get when we're reunited." She teased Raven. The Ravenclaw leaned back and grinned.

"When did you get here? What time is it? When will you know what house you're in? Wait, how did you even get in here?" Raven rushed, questions vomiting from her mouth like a sprinkler system. Gwen held up her hands in an attempt to dam the flow.

"Whoa, slow down there turbo, I just got here. It's like eight in the morning if you _must_ know. As for my house I've been placed in Slytherin. Hey did they make you put on a ridiculous hat too, or is that just a running joke around here?" Raven snored with laughter.

"Naw man, that hat's legit. I had to do it too." She assured her skeptical friend.

"Good to know. As for how I got in here, do you have to ask? I mean look at this ass." Gwen said standing up and comically pointing at her behind.

"The boy I asked out there didn't stand a chance." She finished. Raven rolled her eyes, throwing her pillow at Gwen who caught it.

"So what was that dream about?" she asked. Raven averted her eyes wondering how much to tell her.

"Um, I don't recall." Gwen blew air through her lips.

"Pffft, bullshit. I can tell when you're lying." Raven sighed.

"I…uh…dreamt about the Beauxbatons Headmistress giving me a spanking." She lied. Gwen burst out laughing.

"Oh shit, that is horrid. Kind of kinky too." She quipped. Raven dropped back on her bed throwing an arm over her eyes.

"You're impossible." Gwen chuckled.

"You love me. Now as much as I enjoy seeing you in your naughty nightwear, get dressed and show me around this joint, will you?" Gwen demanded while walking over to Raven's trunk, rummaging around inside it to throw clothes at her. Raven gave her friend a sarcastic salute.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

><p>Raven spent several hours taking Gwen around on a guided tour of Hogwarts and of the grounds outside. They ran into many people Raven knew, who introduced them to the new big bad wolf on campus. Needless to say, Gwen was making quite the impression with her flamboyant attitude and saucy wardrobe which today she had decided to be dressed in a black leather corset and skirt, with fishnets reaching down into her combat boots.<p>

"I think I'm gonna like this place." Said Gwen, currently giving a little finger wave to a cute sixth year Gryffindor boy, who blushed bright red and scurried away.

"What happened back in France, anyway?" asked Raven as they made their way down to the pitch. Gwen gave a little shrug and a delicate sniff.

"Remember that Fleur chick? Well she got a nice taste of the Bat Bogey Hex. I don't know…between that and the Great Pixie Incident, that if I recall was _your_ idea, Maxine had had enough of me." She said giving Raven a poke in the ribs.

"Ouch," complained Raven, rubbing at the sore spot, "if _I_ recall, it was just a joke that _you_ decided to put in action, which got _me_ thrown out!"

"Apples and oranges." Gwen said, completely blasé about the whole matter. Raven gave her an exasperated grin, letting the issue go as they slipped past the entrance, stepping onto the Quidditch field.

"Fuck." Raven said stopping, causing Gwen to knock into her.

"Hey what the hell?" Gwen asked, but Raven shushed her.

"The Slytherin team is practicing right now." Raven said, flinging a hand in their direction. It looked like it was in full swing too; the chasers were zooming around, one of them playing a sort of keep away with a rubber ball, the beaters though doing nothing, were still flying, Malfoy streaked through the sky doing loops and flips, and a very pissed off looking Marcus chucking the quaffle at a very flustered looking Terence Higgins.

"What's the problem?" Gwen questioned, not knowing what the big deal was.

"I hate them. They think they rule the school, above everyone else, and if that doesn't convince you that they suck, they're also hung up on prejudices against…well…" Raven trailed off, clearing her throat awkwardly. Gwen raised her eyebrows at her.

"Mud-bloods." She stated more than asked. Raven ran a hand through her hair, looking at the ground.

"Yeah." Gwen laughed.

"Well then they better get over it, because they got me to deal with now." Raven nodded her head in silent agreement.

"Uh oh, I think we've been spotted, my dear." Said Gwen, pointing up at the sky. Raven quickly smacked her friend's hand down.

"Dammit Gwen don't call more attention to us, let's go." Said Raven with urgency, already turning, but it was too late.

"Oi, what do we have here boys? Ah, Trelawney and some other tart that shouldn't be here." Said an arrogant Flint who was swaggering over to the two witches, his team gathered behind him. Gwen put her hands on her hips, tossing her hair back over her shoulders.

"Look dude, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but we'll be here if we want, thanks." She stated, ever confident and cocky. Marcus folded his arms across his chest, one brow raised, and a sneer on his lips.

"I see we have another one who can't keep their pretty little mouth shut. I'll tell you who the fuck I am." He said, letting his arms fall, stalking towards a defiant Gwen like a wolf on a doe. She stood her ground, coolness in her steady gaze. He stopped within inches of her, his large, muscled frame towering above her, making her look up at him.

"I'm the captain of this fucking team. When we're practicing, I own this field and everyone on it, and that includes you if you don't sod off right now." Gwen scoffed in his face.

"Your barbarian act is so cute, do you spend hours practicing on that, because from what I see, your team needs some work. Your keeper is crap, your chasers are uncoordinated, your beaters look like they've been spending their time beating things other than bludgers, and your seeker…makes up for the rest by being quite foxy." She said, winking at Malfoy who was standing off to the side with an aloof expression directed at Raven, who had been trying to ignore him. She tugged at Gwen's arm.

"Gwen let's leave." She urged. Marcus's eyes had darkened dangerously and in a flash he had his wand out, the point pressing into the hollow of Gwen's throat, his face in hers.

"You better listen to your friend, because one more word that slips from that pouty mouth of yours, and you're going to end up on your knees where you belong." His words whispered out in a deep and poisonous flow, his eyes sliding insultingly slow over her face, down her body, pausing at her straining bosom pushing over her corset, then back up. Gwen smirked and with a finger, pushed the point of his wand off of her.

"Ponce." She said, turning her back and walking away, unafraid of any repercussions. Raven quickly followed her not wanting to deal with the group of testosterone driven apes on her own.

"Gwen was it?" Marcus called after her. Gwen stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"The one and only." She replied. Marcus gave her a considering look.

"Since you seem to think we're doing such a crack-up job, be at the pitch at seven tomorrow, seeing as how I need a new keeper. You better have what it takes, Princess." Gwen gave him a sultry smile.

"You're gonna find out." She said while her and Raven strode away back up to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Jesus, Gwen, you haven't even been here a day and you've gotten on someone's bad side." Noted Raven, the two girls heading towards the Great Hall for lunch. Gwen's lips lifted in pleasure.<p>

"From what I saw, there was nothing bad about _his_ sides. Mmm." She purred with a bite of her lower lip. Raven looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"You're shitting me. You actually like that big headed git?"

"What can I say? The bad ones always get me hot. I never caught his name though…"

"Marcus Flint." Raven said shortly.

"Mmm Marcus." Gwen cooed, giving a dramatic shiver. Raven slapped her arm.

"Before you get too excited, you should know I knocked the teeth out of his smarmy head a couple weeks ago." Gwen looked at Raven with a bit of shock and interest.

"Oh? What did he do to bring out the ghetto side of you I love so much?"

"He was being nasty to my captain…called her a Mud-blood. So I took him out then shit hit the fan and it became a free for all bar fight so to speak. Not only that but I beat his team last game." Gwen gave her a look of pride and proceeded to give her a high five.

"Nicely done, Rave. I'm glad to hear you haven't become boring since ending up here. As for Marcus, I'm going to show him that whatever Purebloods can do, Mud-bloods do it better…or dirtier depending on if we're talking about Quidditch or sex."

"Gwen!" Raven exclaimed. Her friend looked at her with innocent eyes and then smirked.

"Don't tell me you still haven't gotten your V-card punched. Hasn't it expired yet? Or are you waiting for a formal invitation?" Before Raven could stop her, Gwen looked around, mischief shining in her chocolate mint eyes.

"Oi! Any able wizard willing to take a romp with my friend here? You'll be doing us all a favor!" she yelled, hands cupped around her mouth. Raven screeched, embarrassment flooding in a vibrant tomato hue up her neck to her forehead.

"I'll kill you!" she hissed, both of them receiving strange and alarmed looks from students within hearing distance. Some were snickering, one boy from Ravenclaw giving her an appraising look, a grin on his face. Gwen laughed, not a shred of remorse in that perfect body of hers. Raven glared ferociously at her, picturing herself ripping Gwen's hair out. Slowly.

"Now I know why they put you in Slytherin. You can be such a slag." Gwen puckered her lips at her, giving her an air kiss.

"Darling I'm only trying to help." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Right."

"Have you upset my little goddess?" A voice cut through from behind them. Raven flinched slightly and turned, a smile of greeting on her face. Last night's nightmare flitted through her mind as Blaise snaked an arm around her waist, giving her a kiss. Gwen quirked her brow, hazel eyes inspecting Blaise thoroughly, not missing Raven's small reaction. She set her musings aside for now, putting on her friendliest smile.

"And who is this fine looking boy, Rave? Naughty girl, you've been holding out on some things." She reprimanded teasingly. Raven chuckled, gently extricating herself from Blaise's arms, but linking her fingers through his.

"Gwen, Blaise Zabini, my boyfriend. Blaise, my best friend Gwen Lewis." Raven said, introducing one to the other with a sweep of her hand. Blaise looked Gwen over, giving her a polite yet cool nod.

"Nice to meet such a good friend of Ravens'. It's an honor." Gwen knew he didn't mean it for a second. There was something off about him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Right back at you. It's nice to see Raven having someone dote on her like she deserves." Blaise looked down at Raven, his gaze considerably warmer, a small smile appearing.

"I'm lucky to have her. I'm glad she's mine." Raven looked up at Blaise, carefully hiding any uncertainty from her eyes, curling her lips into a half-smile. Gwen felt a weird itch of discomfort glancing between Raven and the tall attractive Slytherin.

"Well, hate to break you two love birds up, but Raven, if you'll be so kind as to escort me to lunch…" she trailed off, waiting for her friend to take the hint. Raven nodded and gave Blaise a quick hug.

"I'll see you later okay? Gwen and I were going to eat together, if that's alright?" Blaise schooled his near frown into a neutral expression.

"Go ahead, love. You don't need my permission to hang out with your friends. How about we get together later?" he asked. Raven gave him a look of apology.

"I'd love to but, well, it's Gwen's first day here and we still have a lot of catching up to do." She explained. Blaise's eyes hardened slightly, a contrast to his ready grin. His hand lifted to cup the side of her neck, thumb stroking her softly.

"Alright my little goddess, anything to make you happy." He kissed her on the forehead before walking off down the hall, hands in his pockets.

"Well he seemed…nice, if a bit creepy. He's good-looking though." Commented Gwen. Raven furrowed her brow at her.

"What are you talking about? He's a really great guy." Raven said more to herself than to her friend.

"Yeah I'm sure he is." Gwen said, a strange note in her reassuring reply. Raven frowned at her and she shrugged.

"Don't mind me. I think I'm just getting grumpy from the jet lag."

"France isn't _that_ far away."

"Okay smarty-pants, now are we going to eat or do I have to try and get you laid again?" Raven gave her a warning glare.

"Don't you dare!" she growled. Gwen winked at her.

Then let's get a move on, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Gwen was lying on her stomach across her bed, trade-mark lollipop resting in her mouth, flipping through her 175th issue of PlayWitch magazine. It was nearly seven and she knew she had to get down to the pitch for the keeper try-out, but she felt like making the team wait just a little bit longer. She shoved the illicit contraband under her pillow and rolled off the bed to get ready. Gwen rifled through her trunk, making sure to pick an outfit that was completely distracting and inappropriate. She grinned to herself as she slipped on a micro mini green plaid skirt that just barely covered her curvaceous arse, a tight white shirt with the top three buttons undone, and her favorite beat-up combat boots. She fluffed out her long chestnut curls, wondering what Marcus would think, as she flounced her way out of her commons, nodding and smiling at random people; gloating at the fact that their eyes were falling out of their heads.<p>

She made her way down to the Quidditch pitch, a good twenty minutes late no less. She spotted Marcus pacing back and forth in the middle of the field, two brooms lying haphazardly off to the side as if they'd been thrown in frustration. She smiled to herself as she also noted he was very much alone. Marcus hadn't noticed Gwen yet as she silently strolled up to him; he was too busy muttering to himself.

"Where the fuck is she? Bloody little witch, wasting my time. If she just tried to play me, I'm gonna wrap my hands around that slender little neck of hers and-"

"And what? Snog the life out of me?" Gwen asked, breaking into his rambling. He whipped around, an angry scowl on his handsomely strong features. Surprise got the best of him and he couldn't help himself from flicking his dark eyes to her blatantly teasing cleavage, the tops of her green lace bra peeking out, to that sinfully short skirt that left nothing to the imagination; showing off her smooth mile long legs.

"Cat got your tongue…Marcus?" she asked in an alluringly naughty manner. He dragged his eyes back up to hers, his expression still furious.

"Did I stutter when I said precisely 7 p.m. Lewis? Or couldn't your small female brain understand that simple instruction? I shouldn't even allow mud-blood filth to sully my team's reputation…" he trailed off, sneering. Gwen quirked an unfazed brow.

"You will if you plan on winning any time soon. Or is your manhood too threatened by the thought of little old me being…shocker…as good as I say I am?" Marcus said nothing, turning away and bending down to pick up the two twitching brooms from the ground, throwing one of them at Gwen, who had no problem catching it. He straddled his, quaffle under one arm before looking back at her.

"Get your ass up there and put your galleons where your mouth is." He barked out before kicking off into the air. Gwen smirked and followed suit racing after him to the three goal hoops at the end of the field.

For the next hour Marcus worked her hard, putting her through her paces. At first he had tossed the quaffle gently and showing an obvious destination, thinking she'd miss anyway and call an end to this farce. Gwen laughed, catching it and throwing it back each time, heckling him by saying her 83 year old grandmother would have made a better captain. After that he gave no quarter, the quaffle rocketing towards her so fast and randomly that she was sufficiently challenged to keep up. Gwen had kept it from the goals a good ninety percent of the time, secretly impressing Marcus, who finally put an end to the grueling practice. He signaled her with a curt slice of his hand under his chin before lowering his broom to the ground. Gwen followed at a leisurely pace, wanting to catch her breath. When her boots touched grass she sashayed up to him slowly, pride in every step, tossing her broom at him. She cocked her head to the side.

"Well, Flint, did I exceed your expectations or do you need another demonstration?" Marcus curled his lips with disdain.

"You'll have to do I guess until I find someone better." He shot back with insufferable arrogance. Gwen giggled and sidled up to him, impishly patting him on the cheek before passing him by.

"You talk a lot of shit about us witches when it was a girl who kicked your punk ass not once but twice." She threw over her shoulder while walking off, hips shamelessly swaying. She didn't make it far when a hand grasped the back of her shirt, jerking her backwards. A startled peep escaped her lips as the sound of ripping fabric and buttons popping filled the empty space around them. Marcus loomed over her, his face inches from hers. His fist gripped a handful of her tattered shirt just below her exposed chest.

"You just couldn't take your victory and leave well enough alone could you, Princess?" he growled heatedly, his eyes like hot glowing coals. Gwen glared up at him, not taking any more of his shit.

"You've just ruined one of my favorite shirts, prick." She spat. Marcus took some time to view his handiwork.

"I think I've made it look _much_ better. In fact, maybe I should just destroy the rest of this little outfit." He threatened, his other hand gathering up a handful of her skirt. Gwen gasped at his forwardness.

"Don't you fucking do it, Marcus." She hissed. He gave her a leering grin, his eyes narrowing.

"Aww, what's wrong sweetheart, didn't think the game would go this far?" he drawled lazily, playing with her like a cat with a tantalizing little mouse. She tried to claw herself away but to no avail, he had her well and truly trapped.

"I'm done playing today." She said in a no nonsense tone.

"You asked for this." He snarled, yanking her hips into the cradle of his, barely contained violence in his lips as he possessed her mouth, teeth scraping her lower lip, ending in a sharp nip. He ignored her small noise of complaint, opting instead to remove his hand from her shirt to grasp locks of chestnut curls, pulling her head back roughly to run his lips along her throat. Gwen couldn't contain the small moan escaping her lips, every nerve ending coming alive at Flint's touch. He chuckled with male satisfaction over his little hellcat's reaction, savoring the pleasure of her creamy, fragrant skin. His other hand let go of her skirt, fingers sliding up the softness of her thigh to stroke underneath. Then Marcus's thoughts pierced through his haze of lust and he paused.

(Mine? What the fuck am I thinking? This is just some mud-blood bitch you're snogging.) He thought angrily, cursing himself for allowing this sexy slip of a girl shake him up so easily. He let Gwen go so abruptly that she stumbled back a few steps, nearly falling. She was breathless from his unrestrained assault, quivering breasts rising and falling in quick succession, her hazel eyes alight with wild fire. Marcus nearly drowned in the vision such a passionate creature such as herself portrayed. It only served to fuel his hatred of her.

"Lesson learned, Princess. _Don't_ forget it." He ground out, his words hitting her like well placed darts. He pivoted on his heel and stalked off, leaving a trembling Gwen in his wake.

* * *

><p>Raven was sitting at her house table in the Great Hall idly poking at her untouched steak and kidney pie with a fork. Every so often she glanced around to check if Gwen had made it in yet. Dinner would be over soon; she should have been here by now. She sighed, setting her fork down, giving up all pretenses of actually eating.<p>

(Maybe I missed her and she's sitting with the Slytherins.)

Raven looked over at said table and scanned the students seated there. No Gwen. She made a final sweep just in case, and almost against her will, she settled on Draco Malfoy who was seated next to Marcus Flint. She watched him freely, seeing how his pale hair glowed in the candlelight, how regal his profile was as he discussed whatever topic with Flint, at how his slender fingers grasped his goblet; bringing it up to those lips that have almost made her forget who she was.

(What is it about him? He makes me angry, yet I can't help but be fascinated. He either ignores me or gives me more attention than I can handle. Am I the snake and he the charmer?)

Draco set his goblet down, his silver eyes flitting around before locking on her. She felt caught like a rabbit in a hunter's snare. His cool gaze gave nothing, one eyebrow rising. He raised his cup again and gave her a mocking salute with it before turning his face away dismissively. Reddening with embarrassment, Raven looked down at her plate, feeling oddly chastised.

(He's no doubt still pissed about the game, Rave. Despite it being Malfoy, that was a pretty shitty thing you did. You're in Ravenclaw, but were you being clever or just manipulative and…a cheat?)

"Why the long face, sugarplum?" Raven jumped and turned to see Gwen sliding onto the bench next to her.

"Hey what took you so long? Wasn't practice done awhile ago? Even Marcus is already here." Gwen shrugged.

"I had to shower and change. Shit takes time." she said, weirdly subdued. Raven furrowed her brow.

"Well, how'd it go?" she pressed.

"I'm on the team."

"That's great, but why are you acting so strange?" Gwen huffed in annoyance.

"Marcus is such a cad!"

"Well yeah I know that."

"I just don't get it, and I _get_ men, Rave. This is not my first fucking rodeo." Raven stared at her friend, not knowing what to say since she didn't understand what the hell Gwen was going on about.

"_I_ always get the last word dammit. _I'm_ always on top. _I'm_ the leader. One evening isn't gonna take that away from me!" Gwen exploded, pounding a fist on the table.

"Er…Gwen…I mean this in the nicest way possible, but have you suffered any brain trauma?" Raven teased. Gwen gave her a narrow look.

"Funny."

"So are we still talking about Marcus or who because I'm really confused." Gwen didn't look at her but picked up a dinner roll and began picking it apart with her fingers.

"Never mind, I don't really want to talk about it anyway." Gwen said softly. Raven cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Uh are you sure you don't want to speak of the devil, because he's kind of staring you down." Remarked Raven. Gwen's wide hazel eyes shot to the object of her troubled thoughts. Black eyes were perusing her unabashedly, lips curved in a sardonic smile. Gwen looked away and stole Raven's pumpkin juice, busying herself with it. Raven curiously glanced back and forth, sure that something must have happened at practice. She was about to pursue it further, but before she could even form the question, a pair of hands slipped over her eyes obscuring her vision. Raven smiled in confusion and surprise, wondering what was up. Gwen must have been about to say something, because the owner of the hands shushed her.

"Blaise?" she asked. A pair of lips brushed her ear, soft boyish laughter her only reply.

"I know your laugh, Zabini." She said smirking.

"Alright I give." He relented, dropping his hands, taking a seat on her other side. Gwen leaned forward and offered a greeting.

"Well how nice it is to see _you_ again."

"And you." He responded curtly without even looking at her. He took Raven's hand, bringing it up to his lips, leaving a kiss on each finger. Raven melted slightly; he'd been so attentive and sweet all last week. Raven's fear had slipped away when she rationalized Blaise's behavior after the Quidditch game. He had every right to be angry and hurt. She had shared a kiss with another guy in front of the whole school, not to mention the guy being one of his own mates.

(And it's not like he hit me either.) She thought as Blaise leaned close giving her a slow, lingering kiss.

(Maybe not that time, but next time who knows?) Argued another voice in her head, but Raven stubbornly refused to listen.

"Okay lovebirds, what the fuck? You two gonna do it right here on the table or what?" Gwen teased. Raven rolled her eyes, breaking away from Blaise.

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you?" she asked with a saucy smile.

"Well, I wouldn't stop it, but uh…," started Gwen who then leaned close to her ear to whisper, "that guy over there, what's his name, Malfoy? He doesn't seem like he'd get a kick out of it." Raven's eyes shot towards Draco, who was indeed staring at the three of them, the forecast in his eyes decidedly cloudy. One long finger turned her chin back to her left.

"I have something for you, little goddess. I was in Hogsmeade the other day and found something that made me think of you." Blaise murmured softly, reaching a hand into the pocket of his robes, extracting a long, black, rectangular box that sported a green silk ribbon. Raven gasped in excitement, her blue eyes sparkling with interest, Draco completely forgotten for the moment.

"Oh my god…Blaise, what is this?" Blaise laughed, slipping off the ribbon.

"What this is, is a gift for the girl I'm coming to care for…a lot." He said, slowly opening the velvet box. Raven's mouth dropped open in pleasant shock as the contents were revealed to show a black velvet encased leather choker with a large glittering sapphire gem set in the center. Gwen leaned in for a closer look and whistled.

"Damn, that shit looks real too. You must have fucked up real bad about something, eh Zabini?" she joked.

"Gwen!" Raven squeaked. Blaise glared coolly at her.

"I enjoy treating my woman with fine things." He growled. Gwen held her hands up.

"Hey just pulling your dick, calm down. Hey Rave, I'm gonna jet out and let you guys, you know, be obnoxiously couple-like. Goodnight?" she said. Raven gave her a quick hug.

"'Night, Gwen." Her friend nodded and not bothering to say farewell to Blaise, rose from the table and strolled away.

"Do you like it?" Blaise asked. Raven gave a genuine grin while slipping her gift from the box.

"Are you kidding? It's gorgeous." Blaise took it from her.

"Lift your hair for me." Raven did as asked, gathering her waves from her neck. He wrapped the choker around the slender white column of her throat, locking it into place. It was pretty snug and she was alarmed at first; not being used to the feeling, but slowly relaxed into it. Her fingers brushed the brilliant gem lovingly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"It suits those lovely eyes of yours." He said as she let her hair fall back down her shoulders. She flung herself into his arms, kissing his neck while he held her tightly. Her eyes unerringly strayed to the Slytherin table just in time to see an obviously aggravated Draco shoving off and striding quickly out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Raven spent Thursday evening perusing a stack of books in the Library, searching for material to help with her Ancient Runes exam coming up soon. She was lost in her own world as she passed down the aisle, fingertips dragging across dusty bindings. Not finding what she was looking for, she rounded the corner into the next aisle, accidentally walking into another student.<p>

"Careful, pet." Purred a low and sexy masculine voice. Raven stepped back quickly, her gaze shooting up to a pair of hooded silver eyes; sculpted lips curved in amusement. Draco was leaning against the bookcase dressed in a tight black t-shirt, black denim jeans, and a pair of polished black leather boots. Raven held her books tight to her chest, scowling at his sudden intrusion into her piece of mind.

"_Me_ be careful? Maybe _you_ should instead of hanging about like a creeper against the shelves." She snapped, moving around him to continue to the end of the aisle, trying to focus on her original task. He followed behind her slowly, pausing to scan several authors with disinterest. Raven's body was strung tight in response to his close proximity, staring at a row of books without really seeing them in a futile effort to ignore Draco's presence.

"Contrary to popular belief, little bird, I do take an active part in my school career." He said, not looking at her. Raven snorted before facing him, one hand placed on her hip.

"Whatever, Malfoy. You were skulking about and I want to know why. To torture me?" she hissed, keeping her voice low to avoid the wrath of the gimlet-eyed Madame Pince. Draco threw down the book he had just pulled out, stalking towards her like a panther, causing her to knock into the shelves, startled at his outburst. His glacier eyes burned into hers as he placed a palm forcefully next to her head. She was about to open her mouth, but he spoke first.

"Don't talk," he growled, "torture you? You go around flaunting that fine ass in front of me until I can't think straight, you work that saucy little mouth of yours under mine like you can't get enough, your moans of pleasure ringing in my ears, and you want to play the victim?" Raven clutched her books tighter, his harsh words digging into the pit of her stomach.

"Fuck you, Malfoy. You're just jealous about the fact that I chose someone over you." she spat bravely, inching to the side to make an escape. A storm brewed in Draco's eyes, a sneer twisting his lips.

"I said one day you'd finish what you start, Trelawney. I'm going to finish it for you."

Draco's hand grasped a handful of hair at the nape of her neck, forcing her head back, his lips crashing down angrily, his tongue gaining entry without her consent. Raven dropped her books to the floor, loose papers flying in all directions, to shove at the implacable wall of his chest. A rumbling growl rolled up his throat as his hands wrapped around her wrists, wrestling them none too gently above her head. Like a starving man, he feasted mercilessly at her lips, the pressure a bruising one. She made helpless noises of protest, her body trying to wriggle free. Draco held both wrists in one hand, allowing the other to slide down her arm, the side of her breast, squeezing her waist once before gliding down over her hip and along her thigh, roughly jerking her leg up around him. She gasped into his mouth which he drank greedily, lust riding him hard as he ground the hard evidence of his arousal into her in small, circular, motions. Raven's heart raced, her mind and emotions disjointed and fractured, heat spreading from her center, threatening to engulf her. Her lungs labored, causing her breath to quicken, her throat tight. She ripped her head to the side and way from Draco's probing mouth.

"D-Draco…I can't…breathe." She gasped out, struggling against his unforgiving body. He stopped at her use of his name and dropped back, letting her go. Raven dragged air into her chest, her pulse pounding wildly, unable to catch her breath easily. Her hand came up to her throat, feeling the familiar shape of the sapphire resting there. Immediately she began to feel better, her body calming. Draco watched her with hot hawk like eyes, chest rising and falling unsteadily.

"We're not done yet, love." He said.

"Draco, please. You proved your point this time." she said fretfully, stooping down to gather her things, running past him swiftly. Draco watched her go, driving both hands through his hair, frustration with her and regret warring with themselves inside him.

* * *

><p>Raven hurried down to the lake nearly running in her haste to get way from everyone and everything. She threw her stuff to the ground in agitation, pacing back and forth at the dark water's edge.<p>

(Shit…shit! What the fuck do I do? Was Malfoy really going to…to…force me?) She kicked a rock out of her path, a shaky hand rubbing the back of her neck, feeling the metal clasp of Blaise's gift.

(And at the end I…think I…enjoyed it. Gods I'm so fucked up. Have I been a tease? I care about Blaise, I do, yet I act so crazy around Draco that I just…don't…know what the FUCK I'm doing anymore!) Raven screamed out loud, venting to the sky until all breath had left. She swallowed, her throat dry and sore, gazing across the expanse of the placid lake.

(Too bad that squid wouldn't just drag me in and drown me.)

"Raven." A soft voice said from behind her. She closed her eyes, bowing her head slightly. She crossed her arms to hold herself steady.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked tonelessly.

"I wanted to…apologize. For being such a right git." She shrugged indifferently.

"Yeah…you were, but a small part of me realizes that I probably had it coming." Footsteps drew closer to stop just inches from her back. Raven felt a tiny tug on one of her locks of hair; Draco toying with the silky strands.

"No you didn't, but you sure know how to push some buttons best left untouched." He teased.

"Why do you do this to me?" she whispered brokenly. His hand stilled, and he was silent for a moment as if mulling over his reply.

"Because you're not getting what you want. Or _who_ you need." He murmured against her ear, his dark velvet voice traveling through her as his hands placed themselves firmly on her shoulders, kneading the tense muscles gently. Raven's eyes slid slowly open, her lips parting at his expert handling.

"How would you know what I need?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her as usual. One of his hands swept her hair over one shoulder, allowing him to leave an open-mouthed kiss on the bared skin.

"Your body keeps telling me, pet, and mine is all too happy to oblige it." He answered huskily, his hands massaging slowly down her back, loosening her up as they went.

"I shouldn't let you touch me like this." She muttered mostly to herself, yet she didn't move away.

He didn't say anything in return, but instead, stroked her sides sensuously, his lips sucking at the skin of her neck. Raven allowed her head to fall to the side, her mind on auto-pilot, letting herself experience the feelings Draco was rousing in her. He caressed her hips briefly, before naughty fingers slid under the fabric of her shirt, rubbing lazy circles up her soft stomach, pausing just below her breasts. As if in a trance, Raven relaxed her body into his, her back molding to his taller frame, her head lying against his shoulder. Her breath hitched in her throat when his tongue laved the sensitive lobe of her ear provocatively. Draco took her small moan as permission to continue his sweet assault, his hands advancing upward to cup her satin covered bosom. Her nipples tightened in delicious pleasure, a shivery sigh spilling from her lips, as his thumbs flicked the straining little rosebuds gently.

"Malfoy…" she sighed, her breath faltering in her chest.

"Shh." He replied, one hand leaving her breasts to caress down her belly, whispering over the material of her skirt. Instinctively she put a hand on his to stop him, but he captured her and used his own hand to guide her slowly underneath.

"What are you…" Raven trailed off as Draco dragged her hand up painfully slow to cup herself.

"Feel how damp you are for me, little bird. This is how good it could be between us." Raven's brow scrunched up, pleasure rolling through her in pulsing waves; pain in her heart as she realized how far gone she'd let things go. She gaped, oxygen becoming harder to obtain as his hand replaced hers to rub erotically against her satin covered folds. She moaned his name before promptly doubling over, coughing.

"What's wrong…Raven?" asked Draco, concern soaking his voice as he dropped his hands quickly. Raven had a hand on her chest, labored attempts at calming herself slowly taking effect. She swallowed, pushing her hair back from her face. She straightened her clothes and scrambled to grab her things.

"Raven, what the fuck was that? Are you sick?" Draco demanded, reaching out to her. She flinched away, confusion and fear in the blue pools of her eyes. She backed away, her lips trembling.

"I don't know…I…have to go!" she sobbed out, running from him for the second time that day. Draco stood there, silent and still, feeling that something very wrong was going on and not knowing how to stop it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: And there you have it! Spicy stuff with Draco a little bit there...yay! If you want to read more please review review review! Love you guys! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Woot woot I'm back like a heart attack with yet another chappie. Let me tell ya shit is gonna get real lmao.

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**: Glad that you're still stickin' with it, hope you enjoy this next one!

**lilysxx**: Hey thanks for the great review. I'm really glad that you're liking my OC. It means alot since most people don't really go for OC's most of the time so thank you! Oh and as I'm sure you're aware of, I did kinda fix my Luna thing. Hope you like this new chappie!

**cortneymonster**: Dear lord DON'T YOU DIE ON ME NOW! lol I need you to keep on reading :) Hopefully this new chappie doesn't put you in an early grave! ;P

And finally...

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE STRONG ADULT CONTENT AND ADULT LANGUAGE. IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE I SUGGEST YOU SKIP PAST THOSE SCENES.**

Thank you, now on with the MOFO'n shooooooooow!

* * *

><p>The next morning Raven made a point of visiting the hospital wing before classes. She knew she wasn't imagining things when she had what seemed like an asthma attack down by the lake. Whatever it was had come on so suddenly, then departed fairly quickly. As far as she knew, she was healthy with no prevalent illnesses in her family that she was aware of. It was just so bloody…<em>odd<em>. Raven slipped inside the infirmary and flagged down Madame Pomfrey who had just finished administering a noxious smelling potion to a pale, drawn, fourth year.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Raven asked. The kind looking older woman turned to her questioningly, raising a brow in concern.

"Yes dear? Is something ailing you?" Raven shifted from one foot to the other, unsure how to explain the problem.

(What do I say? That I have some sort of fit every time a boy is seducing the panties off of me? I wonder what she'd think of that.)

"I'm not sure, but yesterday I found it difficult to breathe. It felt like a case of asthma or something but I've never had anything like that in my life." Madame Pomfrey immediately dove into a version of twenty questions, Nurse Edition.

"Is there any history of such a thing in your family?"

"Not that I know of." Raven replied.

"When and how often do the symptoms occur?"

"It…er…happened last evening and only once…or it could have been twice." Said Raven, remembering something similar in the library, but it had been less severe so she wasn't sure if they were related.

"Hmm…were you performing any strenuous activities at the time of the incidents?" Raven used every skill she possessed to keep all traces of a blush from her face; keeping a thoughtfully neutral expression.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. It was a pretty typical day." She said, lying through her teeth. Madame Pomfrey tapped her wand on her chin, mentally ticking off each probable diagnosis on her list.

"Well I think the best thing you can do for now is to try to relax and get a good rest tonight. I advise you not to do anything that may aggravate it. If the problem still persists, come back and I'll see what can be done." Raven nodded and gave her a smile of gratitude.

"Thank you, Madame, I will."

"Alright dear, now if you have no more questions, I believe you have classes to attend to." Raven turned to go, somewhat reassured that what had happened was a fluke and that there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p>Raven didn't acknowledge Draco at all as she and Blaise worked together on creating a tricky batch of Veritaserum, though she felt that he was watching her from time to time. She was so nervous about the events at the lake; not wanting Blaise to find out and be angry. She didn't think Malfoy would kiss and tell, but he'd been kind of unpredictable lately, so there was no way of knowing.<p>

"Uh oh…I think you might have added a little too much wormwood." Blaise commented as their cauldron began to bubble dangerously; emitting a viscous cloud of lime green. Raven groaned, smacking her forehead with her palm.

"Shit…you're right. I'm sorry I ruined all of your hard work." Raven sighed in frustration, apologizing for her stupid mistake. Blaise grinned down at her and waved her words away with an unconcerned air.

"It's okay Raven, this potion is a bitch to make. We won't be the only ones starting over." He said, tapping a finger on her frowning mouth.

"Are you okay, little goddess? You rarely make many mistakes like this." He said, smoothing her hair off her neck. Raven shrugged, furrowing her brow.

"I'm just thinking about this morning. I paid a visit to the hospital wing to check something out." Blaise looked at her in puzzlement.

"What's wrong baby? Is there anything I can do?" She smiled and shook her head.

"I'll be fine, I just had a weird moment where my lungs were acting up and I couldn't really catch my breath." Blaise stilled his soothing movements on her back.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know; it was like my throat was closing up on me. Hey…it might have been an allergy of some sort. Maybe I can't handle certain pollen around here." Raven mused, completely oblivious to the chilling change in Blaise.

"What were you doing yesterday?" he asked, his green eyes laden with icicles, a stark contrast to his casual inquiry. Raven kept her eyes away, chewing her lip as her thoughts replayed the scene with Draco.

"I was just taking a walk outside when it happened, why?"

"Hm…interesting. I was just curious as to what might have set it off. I hope it doesn't happen again." He said, though a small change in tone brought her head up to look at him. All she saw, however, was a soft smile laced with worry for her.

* * *

><p>Raven chatted up a guarded Blaise, both of them trying to salvage their potion, setting it to rights as best they could. Every so often Raven felt like she was being watched and she'd discreetly cast a glance in Malfoy's direction, but he was never the culprit. Finally she swept her eyes around the room determined to find the source. She did a double-take when her gaze snagged on the dark figure perched at the front. Snape was staring at her with an inscrutable expression fixed on his face, one long finger absently rubbing underneath his bottom lip.<p>

(Uh…okay. What the fuck. He's like…checking me out. He sure as hell isn't looking at my face. Eww…I didn't know Snape got down like that. Wait…no…he's not exactly looking at my tits either.) Raven looked away, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck, feeling a bit like a butterfly under glass.

"Class is nearing its end. Put the Veritaserum in the vials given to you, label it, then place them on my desk as you leave." Said Snape. Everyone began to busy themselves with his instructions while Raven started packing up her things.

"Do you mind turning it in? I wanted to get to my next class a bit early." Blaise said before taking off, not even waiting for an answer. Raven huffed in hurt and irritation, dropping her stuff on the table to bottle their project.

(What's crawled up his ass? He can't even say goodbye? Whatever…men and their PMS…) Raven finished, walking up to Snape to turn it in. As she turned to leave, he cleared his throat and she looked back. Two fingers abruptly waved her forward.

"Something wrong, Professor?" she asked.

(What the hell have I done now? Did I talk too much? Did I waste too much of his precious ingredients? Did I offend him with my enjoyment of life? Is my skirt too scandalous? Does he miss taking points away? Is he-)

"Where did you get that little trinket of yours, Miss Trelawney?" he asked, cutting into her brain babble. She started in surprise at the question, a hand automatically jumping to touch the object.

"Uh…this? It was a gift."

"From who?"

"My boyfriend, Professor." She stated, wondering where the fuck this interrogation was leading to.

"Would that be, Zabini?"

"Er…yes. Excuse me for asking this, Professor, but why is all of this so important?"

"Do you know where he might have obtained it?" he pressed, ignoring her question. Raven flung up her hands in exasperation.

"I don't know…he said he found it in Hogsmeade. That's all he told me. I need to get to my next class or I'll be late." She said before rushing off, escaping his analytical gaze. She missed the troubled spark of a realization ignite in his shadowed eyes.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Gwen sauntered into the Slytherin common room humming a saucy song around a cherry flavored lollipop. It was nearly dead inside; because of the late hour only a few people lagged behind, trying to cram in last minute essays before succumbing to sleep. One in particular caught her interest. He was sitting on one of the green leather couches, crouched over the table in front of him. Sounds of his quill scratching harshly against parchment reached her ears and she smirked, taking in his frustrated scowl. Gwen prowled over to him, slowly taking a seat on the couch opposite of his.<p>

"Hello, Flint." She purred in greeting. Black coal eyes flipped up to pin her, lips thinning at her interruption.

"Is there a good reason for you opening your fucking mouth right now, Lewis?" he barked at her. She simply smiled at his surly attitude, mockingly pulling an invisible zipper across her lips. He shook his head in disgust, looking down again, angrily crossing something out with his quill. Gwen slipped a new copy of the Daily Prophet out of her robes and began flipping through it, not reading a word as she sucked at her slow to dissolve tasty treat. Marcus glared up at her through his lowered lids, distracted by the wet sound of that damn lollipop escaping those pouty cock-sucking lips of hers. His eyes followed the little pink tongue that poked out to wrap sinfully around it, the sight stirring him below the belly.

Gwen gloated inside, feeling a nibble on the bait she was offering. Pretending interest in her reading, she sucked the lolly slowly back into her mouth, repeating the erotic action several times before rimming her dewy lips with the sticky candy. Marcus had been diligently scrawling on his parchment, his hawk like eyes straying again and again to her blatantly sexual display. What the fuck was this little minx playing at? Was she unaware and he just filled with horny suspicions? As soon as the thought left his mind, mischievous hazel peeked at him, the corners of her wet dream lips lifting. Oh that tart knows _exactly_ what she's doing.

He turned back to his work. He had spent two hours already drawing up Quidditch strategies to put into practice this weekend. What he saw only increased his black mood more. He had doodled one of the goal hoops into a rough replica of Gwen's lollipop. He snarled, crumpling up the offending piece of paper and tossing it into the fireplace. Gwen smiled to herself, in full play mode. She crossed her long legs, settling back against her couch, tossing her sucker in after Marcus's balled up failure.

She allowed his attention to be wrapped up in his work again for about ten minutes before sitting up to shrug slowly out of her robes, revealing a tight red and black striped corset that pushed up and showcased her gloriously bountiful breasts, and a tiny skirt that only reached the tops of her creamy thighs. She tossed the robe aside with a flair, leaning back again to continue "reading", twirling a long curl of silky chestnut hair between her fingers. Marcus had covertly witnessed the tantalizing little show, his mouth dry as a desert as his eyes raked over every delicious inch of bared skin. Unable to tear his gaze away from the quivering globes of flesh rising from that ridiculously low cut corset, he felt a raging ember of lust crawl through his groin, cock stiffening in response.

(What the hell possessed her to come in here dressed like that? Like a high class whore in sure need of a good fucking. Wait…she came _in_ like that. How many other cock suckers has she flaunted that pretty white ass to?) He thought furiously, not liking that he might have had to share this prize with other men. Gwen's fingers abandoned her glossy tresses to drift lazily down her throat to the tops of her breasts, stroking in fiendishly slow, sensuous circles. A breathy sigh spilled from her mouth as her fingers continued their teasing torment.

Marcus's eyes gleamed in the fire light, long since forgetting to keep up appearances of actually doing something. Gwen knew the fish was well and truly hooked, enjoying the weight of Flint's eyes devouring her every torturing caress as those devilish fingers of hers dropped to her knee, nails dragging excruciatingly slow up her expanse of bare thigh. Flint's balls tightened with anticipation, the prominent bulge of his hardness straining so painfully at the fly of his jeans, he had to shift in his seat to get more comfortable. His teeth clenched together as Gwen took her sweet time making it up to the edge of that excuse of a skirt.

(She as no idea how dangerously close to the fire she's playing right now. How far is the little kitten willing to go before she gets a good taste of what she's been asking for?) He thought darkly, a wolfish smile flashing in his mind. Gwen traced the flap of her skirt back and forth, drawing out the suspense for her captive audience. She finally relented, hooking a finger underneath, slowly sliding the skirt up, her legs parting slightly so she could caress the smoothness of her inner thigh. Marcus licked his lips, eyes lowering to half mast, impatience riding him hard as he waited for a peek of that little hidden piece of Eden. His pulse pounded through the velvet encased steel in his trousers as she exposed herself to his gaze inch by agonizing inch, until he was about to say to hell with it all and rip the fucking thing off himself.

Gwen moaned so softly he barely heard it, as her fingers grazed the treasure he desperately wanted to lay eyes upon. When he just got a glimpse of lacy red, she dropped her skirt back in place, crossing her legs again nonchalantly. He screamed a string of profanity in his mind, his temples throbbing at her audacious little peepshow. A sound of something snapping brought his thunderous gaze down at his hand which had gripped his quill so tightly in anger, it had broken in half.

"Oh Marcus…look what you've done now. You're not going to get anything done at this rate." Gwen cooed, standing up. A muscle worked in his jaw, not trusting himself to speak with witnesses still hanging about. She turned towards the arm of the couch, her bag on the floor beside it. She gave him a saucy smile over her shoulder.

"Lucky for you, I have a spare." She purred, bending down to search through her things, taking more time than was necessary as her ass wiggled provocatively. Marcus took the opportunity to adjust himself through his pants to give himself more room, never taking his eyes off those perky, round curves, begging for a harsh smack.

"Oh…s-shit." Stuttered a boy who had finally noticed the goods Gwen was putting on sale. Marcus whipped his head to the fifth year who was about to get his head kicked in if he didn't get his eyes the fuck off that ass and clear out. The boy coughed and stumbled his way quickly to his bed, even leaving his stuff behind on the table. The last of the other loiterers followed his example and fled, not wanting to be caught in the maelstrom that was Marcus. He faced her again just as she straightened, turning towards him with the quill in her hand. She swayed around the table stopping a foot away before tilting forward, her barely contained breasts threatening to spill from their pen.

"Found it." She giggled, dropping her quill provokingly on the thick evidence of his arousal, before turning to walk away to her room. She made it all of two steps before Flint's rough hands jerked her back, slamming her down on his lap, her back molded against his broad, muscled chest. She let out a small cry of pain when one of his hands drove through her hair, wrenching her head back to press his lips against her ear.

"You think you're going somewhere, kitten? You think after that pretty performance you can just skip off without any consequences?" he asked, meaning them in the rhetorical sense as he thrust his hips once against her plump arse. She bit off a moan, excitement pumping through her blood stream like a drug as Marcus slid a palm over her right breast, the force of his squeeze a warning of what was to come. His hand continued down until it smoothed over her skirt, fingers digging into the tender flesh of her thigh.

"You thought you could play your little game with me and just walk away didn't you, sweetheart?" he hissed, the fingers grasping her thigh tightening further, yanking her leg sharply to the side, leaving her open to his mercy, his knees pushing them farther apart. She whimpered at his bruising hold on her. A laugh rumbled deep in his chest, his lips trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulder, biting down aggressively. She gasped his name, shivering as the cold, drafty dungeon air washed over her moistened sweet spot. He growled in response, his hand gliding up her inner thigh, pushing up her skirt until her scrap of red lace panties were exposed. His teasing fingers skimmed the material before clamping down, squeezing firmly.

"What's this, kitten? Is your hot little cunt already dripping wet for me?" Gwen could only nod, slipping into a state of shocking pleasure. Need for his touch pulsed in her swollen clit like a beating of a drum, her nipples hardening into peaks that begged the attention of his hot mouth. Those skillful fingers of his stroked the damp slit of her panties, causing her hips to squirm against the hard shaft of his cock, making him groan into her luscious curls.

"How many have had this sweet little pussy, Lewis? One? Five? A dozen?" Gwen shook her head refusing to answer the question. Flint's eyes narrowed dangerously and in one vicious tug, ripped the flimsy panties off of her, dropping them in shreds on the floor. She trembled as delicious tendrils of fear rolled down her body, knowing he was much stronger than her and that she was dancing along a very thin line. His fingertips brushed her blushing folds, refusing to give her what she wanted with every fiber of her being.

"I wonder how tight that lovely snatch of yours is. Would you like me to find out?"

"Marcus…" she moaned, her hips bucking into his hand to invite him closer, but he took it away teasingly.

"I don't think you've earned that yet." He said, shoving her up and off of him. Before she could grasp the sudden change, he had pulled her back down on him so that they faced each other.

"Mmm…Marcus, I-" but she was cut off as he brought a hand to grip her chin cruelly, bringing her face close to his.

"Shut up, Gweny, if I want to hear you talk, I'll tell you to speak." He growled before tossing her face away. His hands slid up her spread thighs to tighten around her hips in a punishing threat to obey his command. Gwen's chocolate mint eyes melted into pools of silent acceptance, her lower lip harboring between her teeth as the flush of unbridled passion tinged her cheeks. His black eyes bored into hers, his mouth curved into a sinful smile as he admired the power of his authority over her.

(By the end, this fiery little Mud-blood tart is gonna be screaming only _my_ name after I rip that pussy of hers wide open.) He thought, his cock twitching in agreement. His eyes lowered to her breasts rising and falling seductively with every breath she took.

"Show me those lovely tits of yours, Princess." He demanded silkily, his thumbs rubbing circles into the crease of her thighs. Gwen slid her hands up her sides and stroked her fingers over the tops of them playfully, not giving in quite yet.

"I don't think _you've_ earned that." She said, throwing his earlier words back at him. She ignored the darkening in his eyes as she ran her nails up his chest, giving a slow roll of her hips against his granite erection.

"Fuck!" he cursed harshly, helplessly thrusting up powerfully into her wet, bare core. Gwen cried out as electric shocks stung the tip of her engorged clit with every rasp of denim scraping roughly against it.

"You fucking cock tease," he ground out through clenched teeth, "I'm going to enjoy stretching that hot feverish cunt. Every inch I force inside will remind you who _exactly_ you belong to." At his words she threw her head back, the ends of her hair brushing his hard thighs, a silent scream on her lips as creamy heat flooded her gates to paradise. Marcus was so painfully aroused by her unrestrained response that he was near his breaking point. Too much longer and he knew he'd be balls deep inside of her before she could even think to say no.

"Keep your legs wrapped around me." He ordered, his tone warning against any arguments. Gwen did as asked while Marcus stood, holding her up by her juicy ass and walking over by the fireplace. He dropped to his knees and flung her on her back roughly, not caring about her startled gasp of pain. Both of his large, tanned hands calloused by all the hours devoted to Quidditch, grasped her around the knees and shoved her legs apart, spreading her wide. He gazed down at the soft, quivering, dewy petals displayed before him and felt a surge of possessiveness grip him fiercely.

(Gods, I haven't wanted a girl this badly in my life. Why did this devious little witch have to come and fuck everything up?)

Marcus wrapped his fingers around Gwen's wrists, hauling them abruptly above her head, pinning them. He lowered his body onto hers, his large throbbing bulge rocking against her rhythmically. His black gaze swept down her face to fix on her trembling mounds beneath the corset, and refused to be denied a second time.

"Lift your back, kitten. Now." Gwen arched against him allowing him to slip one hand under her to yank loose the laces. With the corset weakened, he pulled it roughly off of her, throwing it at the table.

(Oh. Fucking. Christ.) He thought, his lustful gaze taking in the rest of her, admiring the flushed rosebuds of her breasts, imagining his tongue wrapping around them.

(And they're all mine. Every last inch of her is mine. I'll kill anyone who touches this.) Marcus's eyes hardened at the thought.

"Nice tits, Gweny. I like how they're begging me to suck them." He purred. Gwen nodded, her glittering eyes silently pleading with him, her lower lip gripped in her teeth.

(Gods, I'm going to fuck that mouth of hers one day.) He groaned in his mind, and he almost came right then and there as he envisioned it. His mouth lowered to one puckered delight and he sucked the tiny morsel into the hot cave of his mouth, his tongue laving and flicking her nipple, driving Gwen wild. He moved to the next, attacking it relentlessly in the same fashion, relishing the feel of Gwen's writhing body rubbing against him. His teeth nipped sharply at her before sucking it back in to torture it more.

Gwen's kittenish moans were like music to his ears, causing him to dominate her mouth to claim every last one of them. His tongue dueled with hers, his masterful force subduing any resistance.

(Mmm…her mouth tastes like cherries. I wonder if that cunt tastes just as sweet.) He wondered as he feasted at her lips, one hand releasing her wrists again to stroke along her inner thigh, intent on finding out. He lifted his mouth from heaven to stare down at her veiled eyes.

"Open those eyes, Princess. I want you to know the man whose pushing his fingers deep inside of you." He whispered curtly. Gwen's eyes popped open at his words, worry intruding in them. He licked his lips slowly, enjoying the uncertainty he saw there. His fingers slid up through her softness, coating them in her juices. He teasingly circled her aching clit, her hips pushing against his seductive strokes, before he slowly inserted a finger through her creamy portal. He bit off a groan as her velvet walls closed around him. He worked his finger in and out of her before attempting to push another inside.

"Gods, kitten, you're fucking tight. I can barely fit two inside of that sweet little pussy of yours." He murmured, stretching her almost to the point of pain, causing her to gasp.

"Aaah…you feel so good inside of me, Marcus…" Gwen moaned softly, overwhelmed by his clever ministrations. His fingers thrust roughly into her over and over, pleased by her shameless response.

(I have something else that my little whore would love inside of her. I'll have her crying at me to stop while I force my cock all the way in, pounding her until she bleeds all over my sheets.) He slipped his fingers out of her and as she watched, nearly weeping at the absence, he sucked them into his mouth, tasting every last bit of her; his dick threatening to bust out of his pants as her essence rested on his tongue.

"So delicious…so sweet…so…_mine_." He growled, making up his mind that he was going to be the only man that got to see her, taste her, and fuck her. He'd see to it no other would touch her ever again.

"You're about to forget all the others, my little Gwenavere. My cock is going to make sure of that." He said, punctuating the remark with a sharp roll of his pelvis against her. Gwen smiled, biting her lower lip, fluttering her lashes coyly.

"Mmm, not out here, Marcus. I want you to take me on your bed so we have the night all to ourselves." She purred, rubbing a hand up his hard chest.

"Then you can have everything you want from me…Captain." She finished, licking her lips erotically. He landed another bruising kiss on her mouth before slowly reaching his feet, waiting for her to grab her discarded clothes before turning on his heel to lead her to his lair. A giggle halted his steps and he turned his head to see why Gwen was so amused. She was standing at the entrance to the girls' sleeping quarters still half naked, her perfect breasts swaying impishly, a conniving feline grin on her lips. A brow lifted on Flint's face, annoyance rising in his eyes as he frowned.

"What the fuck are you doing, Lewis?" he demanded. Gwen gave a little shrug and a delicate yawn before blinking her big eyes at him innocently.

"I've changed my mind. I'm just so exhausted after teaching you…_your_ lesson." She said, blowing him a kiss before running up to her room, laughing at the sounds of wood being tossed and broken and Marcus yelling that she'd be sorry.

* * *

><p>"So when do I get to take this blindfold off?" asked Raven, who was being carefully led along by a boyishly excited Blaise. She was infinitely curious as to why he'd been so secretive today when he had told her earlier that something special was planned. When she had pressed him about it, he shook his head and smiled before running off.<p>

"Patience, my lady, and all will be clear." He promised, steering her around a large tree, making certain her high heeled boots didn't snag in the roots. He brought her to a stop, letting go of her arm to stand behind her. He snaked his arms around her jeans-clad hips, his chin nuzzling the top of her head.

"Alright it's safe, you can look now." He said softly, anticipating her response to his painstaking efforts. Raven raised a hand to slip the sight restricting cloth from her eyes, widening them in awe as she took in Blaise's surprise spread before her. Sunlight filtered through the tree leaves, rebounding off the restful lake to illuminate the clearing they stood in. In front of them was a luxurious green and silver fleece blanket stretched across the grass. Two goblets and an actual old-fashioned picnic basket were waiting accommodatingly for them on top of it. Nestled in the center was a beautifully arranged cluster of snow white lilies. Raven's mouth parted in stunned pleasure, taken aback at her Slytherin's thoughtfulness.

"Oh my god…Blaise...I…" she trailed, struggling to find the perfect way to convey her feelings.

"Do you like it?" he asked, suddenly apprehensive that he might have done something wrong.

"Are you kidding? I love it!" she gushed, turning in his arms to face him. His eyes were bright with relief, his hand coming up to caress the side of her jaw, pushing a curl behind her ear.

"I'd do anything for you, little goddess." He whispered, bringing his lips down to meet hers. He sipped from her longingly without haste; just enough to stave off the edges of his thirst for her. He gave her one last lingering kiss before taking up her hand to lead her to their romantic feast.

* * *

><p>"Mm that was delicious." Raven purred in replete satisfaction. Done with their meal they were reclined on their backs, lying comfortably in each other's arms. Blaise murmured his agreement, pulling her closer to allow her head to rest on his chest. They stayed that way for awhile until a thought crossed Raven's mind.<p>

"So, if you don't mind me asking," She began, idly tracing a finger over his school tie, "why were you so upset in potions yesterday?"

"Was I?" he inquired in an evasive tone, fingers brushing up and down her arm.

"Yes…you were. I mean you hardly spoke to me towards the end of it, and when it was over you just…left without so much as a goodbye."

(Well shit, good going Zabini. Did you really think she wouldn't wonder about your abrupt behavior?) He sighed, rubbing a hand down his face before answering.

"I've just been moody lately and I didn't mean to take it out on you, but…"

"But what?" she asked, picking her head up to gaze at him, her heart starting to thud as the memory of her sordid encounter with Draco crept through her mind.

(Oh god he knows doesn't he? Fuck, did Malfoy tell him? What the hell do I say? Wait, if he knew why would he go through the trouble of such an elaborate date?) Blaise shrugged, gently dislodging her from his body as he sat up, his green eyes fixed on the serene water.

"I don't know…it just seems as though we barely have time for ourselves. There's always something in the way like exams, or Quidditch practices, or that Lewis girl." He said evenly, discontent the only inflection in his voice. Raven sprang up quickly, astonishment at his words dusting her lips as she spoke.

"That Lewis girl? Blaise…she's my best friend. We've always been together so after our time apart, of course we're going to be spending time catching up. Why do you dislike her so much?" she demanded, folding her arms. Blaise gave her a sideways glance, running his tongue over his teeth.

(Careful Blaise, you don't want to bungle this up more than your stupid ass already has. Lie, lie, lie.)

"I'm sorry. I've been pretty unfair haven't I? I guess I'm just jealous. I just want you all to myself even though that's unrealistic to expect. I didn't mean to be an asshole about it." He said with a self-deprecating smile. Raven shook her head in amusement, forgiving the insult; chalking it up to his male pride being pricked.

"Silly man, you have nothing to be jealous about. You know I'm yours and nothing will change that." She assured him, stroking her fingers soothingly through his ebony locks. His eyes smoldered, a pleased smile dancing on his lips.

"I'm glad to hear that." He purred, reminding Raven of a cat with lids narrowed; tail flicking lazily from side to side. He twisted his body so that his palms laid flat on the blanket on either side of her legs, caging her. He bent his head down to place sweet kisses across the tops of her breasts that were pushing up from the low neckline of her tight red sweater. She bit her lip, fingers curling into the soft fleece, as he took his time exploring his way up her chest, his tongue flicking at the pulse beating at the hollow of her throat. She moaned his name as he nibbled and sucked along the side of her neck, his body leaning into her to slowly inch her back onto the blanket. His hips nudged her legs apart, settling himself snugly between her thighs. Her eyes closed as he feathered his lips on both lids, placing light kisses down her nose to possess her mouth, his tongue dipping inside to taste her. His fingers sifted through her hair, winding the tresses around his hands to bind her to him.

"_My_ little goddess." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: A little steamy eh? Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to REVIEW! Love you all! 3


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow guys I'm finally back! I bet you all thought I had abandoned this story well...NO EFFING WAY! I WILL FINISH THIS DAMN THING IF IT KILLS MEH! *cough* Yeah I've had to deal with major obstacles (still am) but I've still been writing and I'm very happy to be posting chapters once again. You can throw rotten tomatoes at me if you wish, I deserve it lol. Anyways I'm back on track and ready to roll this story onward once again! WOOT WOOT!**

_**WARNING: CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT/LANGUAGE BETWEEN GWEN/MARCUS. IF ADULT MATERIAL MAKES YOU SQUEAMISH PLEASE SKIP AHEAD.**_

**THANK YOU**

* * *

><p>"I want your pansy asses to move! Are you cocksuckers playing Quidditch, or just buggering yourselves on your brooms?!" Marcus vehemently shouted at his team, every one of them looking like they would drop out of the sky any minute from exhaustion.<p>

"Bloody fuck, Flint, we've been going at it non-stop for two fucking hours! Let's call it a day mate, yeah? We're only playing against Hufflepoofters." Draco said tiredly, attempting to reason with their sadistically fanatical captain. Marcus glowered menacingly at Malfoy, not wanting to admit that he was right, but allowing practice to cease for the moment. The grateful team, including Gwen who had taken the brunt of Flint's ire, made a beeline towards the ground. They milled about as Marcus discussed how they were going to take down the opposing team and that nobody better fuck up this time; making a point to glare at Malfoy.

Gwen was aware that the reason their captain was in such a piss poor mood was because of her epic blue-ballsing the previous night. She had played a dangerous game that she knew was going to bite her in the ass. Not that she minded per se. she was intrigued by the violent man who could dominate her so…perfectly. She'd always been so confident and sure of herself that it was easy to play with men as she saw fit, then walking away scot-free when they got boring. Flint was a whole new ballgame; he wouldn't allow her to do as she pleased which was the…intrigue. Gwen, being the glutton for punishment that she was, licked her lips slowly as an idea formed to poke her tiger further. Her devious hazel eyes perused her possible victims to put the plan in motion.

(Hmm, which one of these unsuspecting fools shall it be? Higgins? No, not after I threw his ass of the goals. Crabbe or Goyle? Fuck that, no matter how good of an actress I can be, that's asking too much. Mmm, Malfoy? He's great eye candy so it'd be fun, but he doesn't seem the type to play along, not to mention that weird sexual tension between him and Raven…so that leaves Montague. Yeah he'll do, he's not bad looking and he's a decent player. Alright lover boy, hold on to your knickers, you're about to be Gwenified.)

With the chosen one in mind, she stalked over to her prey, flirty innocence gracing her lips, a devilish feline gleam in her eyes. He looked up as she approached, a grin forming as his gaze drove around all her tight curves.

"Hey there, Lewis, something on your mind?" he asked, completely clueless about his eminent demise.

"I just wanted to say how well you played today. You're very good." She said with a Mary-sue flutter of her lashes. He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand, giving away his nervousness.

(Poor boy, this is going to be so easy. I almost feel bad. Almost.)

"You noticed?" he asked, unable to keep eye contact for more than a few seconds at a time. She swayed closer, placing a hand on his arm.

"How could I not? I couldn't help but admire the way you handle that broom of yours." She purred, rubbing her fingertip casually over his bicep. She slid a discreet peek at Marcus to find him giving them his deadly viper stare while still conversing with the team.

(Mmm, I love a man that can multi-task.)

Montague's cheeks were painted a faint pink at her praise, one boot scuffing the top of the grass.

"You were great too, despite Flint working you to the bone. You got some mad skills, Lewis."

Gwen giggled loudly enough to reach the ears of her object of torment. She stretched her arms luxuriously slow above her head, giving Montague a pouty frown.

"He was such a beast wasn't he? Now my body is all aching and sore…do you mind giving me a massage?" she asked in a breathy request. Montague's eyes widened like rounded saucers, gulping as she eased in front of him, sweeping her curls over one shoulder to present her back for his touch. He tentatively placed his hands on top of her shoulders, delicately squeezing and stroking; almost afraid that he might break her. Gwen let out a sigh of enjoyment, letting her lashes fall just enough so she could still watch Marcus's reaction.

(You teasing little bitch. How fucking dare she wave that pussy of mine in front of that fudge packer's face? Her "soreness" now is nothing compared to what I'll give her once she's alone.)

"Sorry I'm so wet, I get all sweaty after playing so…hard." She moaned out, causing Montague's fingers to falter slightly before picking back up.

"Uh…that's alright, I don't mind." He stammered. Flint's eyes bulged at the hardly subtle innuendo infusing her sultry words; at the way her damp shirt clung tightly to those firm, perfect tits, her hands clutching her skirt. A pulse pounded in his head and his groin as he remembered just how wet she got when he fucked his fingers into her tiny cunt. Gwen didn't know how much longer she could get away with her teasing, so she amped it up a little bit more.

"Mmm go lower, I need it all over me, please." She begged sweetly, crying out softly as Montague did as commanded, working his fingers slowly down her back, pressing firmly into the knots he found. She parted her lips to let a satisfied groan slip past, adding to Flint's ever growing rage, who was barely acknowledging anything Terrence was trying futilely to get across to him. Montague dug his knuckles into the small of her back, causing Gwen to shudder with a saucy squeal.

"Oh gods, you're so good to me. I want you to go harder and get in deep." She cooed, her lip pressed between her teeth, her head leaning back.

"Are you sure? I don't want to…uh…hurt you." He said, hesitance in his stuttering voice.

"You'd be surprised at just how much I can…take." She said, now looking at Marcus, licking her lips like the seasoned temptress she was.

(That's it. This shit is fucking over. That silly bint thinks she's untouchable after last night. She's going to beg forgiveness on her knees when I give her some much needed discipline.) He growled in his mind, anger shaking in his white-knuckled grip on his broom. He rolled his head slowly from side to side to work out the tension clawing at him.

"All you cunts get the fuck off my field!" he roared, startling the team with his ferocity. They quickly scrambled out of his way as his boots tore through the grass towards Gwen and Montague, who had dropped his hands as if they burned. Without any precursor, Flint cocked a fist back and shot it with sickening force into Montague's shocked face, the collision knocking him back several feet to lie prone on the grass; screaming as blood poured down his chin. Gwen watched, stunned at the violence displayed.

"Marcus, what's your problem?" she asked, knowing that her luck had run out; she'd pushed him too far and there was no one to save her from her folly. Marcus whirled on her, incensed at the idiocy of the question.

"Shut the fuck up, slut! You and I are going to have a little chat." He grabbed her hips with crushing force, making her yelp in pain as he hauled her up to sling her over his shoulder, marching away with her deliciously terrified body swaying against him with every heavy step.

* * *

><p>He strode swiftly with his captive to one of the offices reserved for the Slytherin captain and bashed it open with one vicious kick. He yanked Gwen off his shoulder and shoved her inside. She lost her footing and careened into his gleaming wooden desk, the impact jarring up her sore body. She spun to face him as he prowled towards her, slamming the door shut with his heel behind him. Gwen pushed her hair back with a trembling hand before wiping her dampened palms down her skirt.<p>

"Well, well, it looks like you're in my fucking domain. And guess what, kitten? There's nowhere for you to fucking run once you're tired of playing." He slowly walked towards her, an unholy glint in his onyx eyes, causing Gwen's mouth to run dry as she inched backwards slowly around the desk. His smile was unsettling; it contradicted the predatory nature of his expression as he kept an even pace with her.

"Ah, where's all you pretty words now, sweetheart? Have you just realized that you can't…fucking…TOY WITH ME!" he roared, pounding a fist into the dark wood, making Gwen jump at the sudden outburst. She licked her lips, holding her hands up defensively to ward him off as she continued her retreat.

"I-I'm sorry Marcus," she breathed, her chocolate eyes widening in a plea, "I shouldn't have done it. I'm,"

"Not as sorry as you're going to be, Gwennie. Now get your sweet ass over here. I'm not going to chase you all over this fucking office." He growled, hungrily eating up his vulnerable prey. She shook her head, blood pumping furiously through her body as adrenaline coursed through her veins. Marcus smirked at her small defiance, secretly pleased that she wouldn't make this easy for herself.

(What a little spitfire I have at my mercy. I'm going to enjoy taming her with all 8.5 inches she's got waiting for her.)

"Wrong answer, Lewis." He drawled; his tone reminiscent of a panther reading itself to leap upon the unwary. Gwen threw caution to the wind, bravely placing her hands on her hips, lifting her chin in a regal manner.

"You can't fucking bully me, Flint. You had it coming since that try-out bullshit you pulled. You just can't stand the fact that a woman, a mud-blood no less, took you down a few notches." As soon as the words slipped out of her mouth she knew she had made a grave mistake, but it was too late to snatch them back. In one lightning quick stride he reached her, crashing her body up against the wall, hard enough for dust to take flight through the air. She gasped as her breath was knocked from her lungs, unable to move when Marcus wrapped a hand firmly around her throat, not hard enough to cut off oxygen but to keep her pinned in place. He invaded her space by leaning in close, their noses almost touching.

"Do you love making me angry? Is that why you insist on pushing buttons in me, Gwen?" he growled harshly. She smirked shamelessly up at him, unafraid that he'd actually do any real harm to her.

"Maybe that's how I like it, Marcus. Not just any man is going to get what I have unless he fights for it. Until that day, I'm free to do what I want with who I want." Marcus curled his lip in a silent snarl at her for flinging her whore act in his face.

"I'm not just any fucking man, sweetheart. If you're taking any cock up that sweet pussy, it had better be only mine." His free hand shot forward to grasp one side of her shirt, ripping it open; the buttons popping off to land with small clinks on the hard floor. Her voluptuous breasts swelled above their tight satin restraints, the hussies demanding his full attention. He covered one soft mound with his large hand in a rough squeezing grope, eliciting a small moan from Gwen's lips.

"Don't forget who these belong to, Princess." He bit out, reaching down to suck her nipple through the thin material, leaving a sharp bite on the tip, intentionally to hurt her. She cried out, and in response he slapped her across the face.

"Keep your fucking voice down. I'm not nearly finished with you yet. You'll be doing plenty of screaming later." He warned, growing harder every second, anticipating what he would do to her delicate tightness. Gwen's womb clenched as she imagined how far he would go with her. She was helplessly ensnared in his dark seduction, escape no longer an option.

"What else do you think is yours…captain?" she whispered erotically, her dewy eyes gazing up into his implacable ones, her tongue gliding slowly along her bottom lip.

"We both know what that is, don't we, kitten?" he murmured, his boots kicking apart her legs to allow his hand access up her inner thigh. He hooked his fingers under the elastic of her satin thing and roughly tugged it down to expose her tightly furled petals. He captured her lips possessively, shoving his tongue inside to take what she so willingly offered. She moaned into his mouth, reaching her hands up to stroke his hair, wanting whatever he planned on giving her. Marcus tore his lips away, taking the hand that had held her by the throat, raising it to fist in her hair. He brought two fingers from his other to rim her wank-worthy lips. Instinctively she parted them and sucked his fingers slowly in, tongue snaking around them. His cock jerked in response, wanting to also slip inside her hot mouth, making her gag on every long, thick, inch. He removed his sodden fingers from her plump lips before reaching up again under her skirt. Without warning, not caring if she were ready, he forced both fingers all the way inside of her until his knuckles disappeared into her folds.

"Aaaah…Marcus!" she cried, her inner thighs quivering at the pain of being so abruptly stretched. He bit her hard on the side of her neck, further leaving his mark of ownership on the blank parchment of her skin.

"Gods, kitten, you're tight as a virgin every time. I'm going to have to work your pussy open for hours until I can get my whole cock inside of it." He groaned gruffly against her, his fingers twisting deep as they could go inside of her before thrusting vigorously in and out. Gwen bucked her hips into his hand, frantic moans clawing their way out of her throat, her juices beginning to flow to lubricate his entry with slightly better ease.

"Oh fuck yes, keep moaning my name, my little whore queen. I'm going to make you cum all over my fingers." He said, his thumb rubbing her clit while he continued to thrust into her tight, dripping hole. The pressure of something glorious built up in Gwen, increasing her pleasure to a fever pitch. He went back to sucking at her neck; muscles bunched in his arm as his hand worked her fast and hard, knowing she was near her end.

"Oh gods…Marcus…please make me cum…I want you, captain!" she gasped out, screaming as he brought her to the edge of the cliff, pushing her over. She fell into the dark ocean of her climax, legs shaking uncontrollably as he rode out her orgasm with his penetrating fingers, causing him to groan when her walls closed around him in a vice grip. Gwen slumped weakly against the wall, her legs nearly unable to support her weight. Flint removed his fingers from her snatch to savor the wet droplets running down them while gazing into her eyes intently. Gwen, feeling self conscious and at a loss for words, bent down to retrieve her underwear.

"Leave them. We're not done yet." He ordered, one boot sweeping her panties to the side. Her eyes widened, one unsteady hand smoothing her curls from her face.

"Yes Marcus, we are. You won okay? I learned my lesson. You got what you wanted, now I'm leaving." She stated firmly, edging around him. He laid a palm flat against the wall to block her escape.

"No…you got what _you_ wanted. Now I'm going to get what you _owe_ me." He grasped her hips and spun her around to walk her forward to his desk, promptly bending her over, one hand pressing down between her shoulder blades to keep her in place.

"Marcus what the fuck are you doing? Let me go!" Gwen demanded, using her hands to try and push herself up, but his strength overpowered her own.

"Shut up Gwen. I'm giving you what we both fucking need." He growled. She began to panic when she heard the rasp of metal sliding down metal as he pulled down his zipper.

"Marcus, no! Stop!" she yelled. Just as he flipped up her skirt and moved into position, a fist pounded on the door.

* * *

><p>Draco milled about on the field alone, the rest of the team having left on Marcus's orders. He didn't understand why he was sticking around when he was so dead fucking tired, but for some reason he felt a niggle of concern for the girl his captain strode off with. He sighed, shoving a gloved hand through his damp hair.<p>

(It's none of my damn business anyway. I don't even know what the hell fucking happened today.)

He snorted in disgust and walked in the direction of the castle.

(But she's Raven's friend…)

A voice whispered in his mind. Draco stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes.

"Fuck!" he burst out, turning on his heel to make his way back to the field. As he neared his captain's office, he heard a yell from inside.

"Marcus, no! Stop!"

"Shit!" Draco cursed, running up to the door, raising a fist to pound against it.

* * *

><p>"Who the fuck is it?" Marcus ground out, backing away from Gwen to hastily shove himself back in his pants. She scurried away, straightening her skirt and quickly tying her tattered shirt together in a knot. Flint stomped over to the door, flinging it open, hoping that whoever was on the other side had prayed to whatever god they believed in that they wouldn't be six feet under within the next three seconds.<p>

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Marcus asked coldly. Draco slid inquisitive gray eyes from him to Gwen, who looked flushed and rumpled, noting her torn shirt.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked softly, unafraid of Flint's intimidating presence.

"None of your fucking business, you done here?" Marcus barked out, pissed that he couldn't lay a finger on Slytherin's Prince. Unless he wanted Lucius to pay him a visit and Avada his ass. Draco gazed at him with a look of aristocratic boredom, knowing he was untouchable.

"I just made it my business."

"Guys, it's okay, I'm just gonna go now. Marcus it's been…fun, but I've got better things to do right now." Gwen interrupted, before bolting past Draco. The two Slytherins stared at each other a moment longer before Draco turned, leaving the captain to himself. Marcus slammed the door shut, unable to comprehend that he had just been denied from his prize _again_. He let out an animalistic snarl before throwing his desk against the wall, breaking it in two. In the middle of the wreckage he spotted Gwen's discarded panties. Stooping down, he picked them up and played with the soft material with his fingers.

"This isn't over, kitten." He whispered before stuffing the garment in his pocket and leaving his trashed office behind.

* * *

><p>"Move!" Gwen barked out rudely to a 5th year sitting next to Raven at the dinner table. The disgruntled girl glared and huffed, standing up to move farther down. Raven glanced up as her friend claimed the stolen seat, and then proceeded to steal her pumpkin juice, draining it swiftly. Raven quirked her brow and shook her head in amusement.<p>

"Don't they have goblets at _your_ table?" she asked teasingly. Gwen gave her a look and plunked the cup down.

"I have no desire to be over there at the moment, so yours had to do." Raven scooted her plate over, but Gwen waved her hand at it.

"Rough day?" Gwen groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"You have no idea. It was…exhausting…on many levels."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gwen straightened, running her fingers through her curls, sighing.

"No, not really." Raven's eyes caught on her friend's neck.

"Would you like to tell me about _that_?" she asked, pointing at the bruise forming there. Gwen scrunched her brow in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Raven rolled her eyes and poked the spot with her finger, causing Gwen to wince.

"That."

"Ow! Oh yeah…um…an accident at practice." Gwen hedged, not quite looking at her.

"What happened?"

"Er…I took a hit by a damn bludger." Raven's eyebrows rose in apparent disbelief.

"A bludger did that." She stated in a monotone.

"Yes." Raven started to laugh.

"Gwen how thick do you think I am? Try again." The Slytherin threw up her hands in defeat.

"Alright fine, I was snogging some guy."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"I don't know."

"Well do I know this guy?" Raven asked, curious about her friend's new mystery man. Gwen cleared her throat and shifted in her seat.

"No, I doubt it. It was just some Slytherin." She lied. Hell, it was only a half-lie.

"Oh." Raven said frowning, disappointed.

"So enough about me, what about you? How have you passed the time today?" Gwen inquired cheerfully, changing the subject. Raven grinned with excitement, willingly distracted from the previous topic.

"It was fabulous! Blaise took me on a romantic date by the lake. A picnic and flowers, the whole shebang." Gwen wrinkled her nose at her.

"A Slytherin took you on a romantic picnic date? Ha, what a turtle-puss."

"Gwen!" Raven said, smacking her arm.

"What?"

"It was really sweet of him." Now it was Gwen's turn to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Okay what's the deal? You haven't seemed to like him since you met him." Gwen shrugged indifferently.

"I have my reasons." Raven snorted while snagging a portion of treacle tart.

"And those would be?"

"Honestly Raven, I think he's a bit of a prat. You may believe the fluffy bunny act but when he's not around you, he just skulks about. He's like this cold lone wolf weirdo. Also I know for a fact he doesn't like me one bit."

"He did admit he was jealous, but come on, he can't be as bad as all that. You both barely know each other."

"I'm fine with that."

"Well, I'm not. I know, why don't the three of us have tea at Madame Butterfly's. Will you at least try for me?" Gwen hesitated to consider the offer. She highly doubted anything would change, but she would do anything for her friend.

"Okay, I'll go for your sake, but I can't make any promises." Gwen warned. Raven smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me."

"It better."

* * *

><p>The threesome seated themselves in a cozy nook inside Madam Butterfly's tea and coffee shop. Raven spoke animatedly to Blaise who'd barely said two words to Gwen; which was mutual since the silence between the two was happily reciprocated. Gwen hailed down their waitress to get the ordering underway.<p>

"What can I get for you dears?"

"Earl Grey please." Said Gwen. Raven turned and opened her mouth, but that's as far as she got before Blaise's smooth voice cut through.

"My lovely lady here will have your finest chamomile tea. No milk, no sugar. A splash of lemon. I'll take an Irish coffee."

"Um, what? Raven hates tea." Gwen stated, giving Blaise an "are you serious" look. Raven cleared her throat and pasted on a big smile.

"Don't be silly Gwen, I don't _hate_ tea. Go ahead, everything is fine here." She said to the woman still waiting. The lady nodded politely before moving on. Gwen quirked a disbelieving brow at her friend.

"Since when? Every time I get you to try it, you give me the stink face." Raven kicked her leg under the table and gave her a "shut the fuck up" look.

"The tea bags weren't fresh enough probably."

"Yeah that's why." Gwen said sarcastically, reaching under the table to rub at her assaulted leg.

"So, are you two excited for the game against Hufflepuff?" Raven chirped, changing the subject.

"Well it's not going to be much of a game is it? I mean look at them. Not much going on there." Laughed Gwen, exuding supreme confidence.

"Oh Gwen, you're such a bitch. That's why I love you." A loud sniff came from Blaise's direction.

"You're very sure of yourself." He said. Gwen settled a cool gaze on him.

"I'm sure of my team's abilities."

"Ah, yes. Tell me, how did you wrangle a spot anyway? They don't usually accept new members they don't know, let alone a girl." he said, snark underlining his interest.

"I have actual talent, unlike others, who I guess didn't even try. So what do _you_ do, Zabini? What are your hobbies when not with Raven?" before he could reply, the waitress returned to set their drinks in front of them. They thanked her before moving back to the conversation.

"So why did you decide to come to Hogwarts? Or was it not by choice?" Blaise asked, stirring his coffee slowly, evading the girl's question. Raven glanced longingly at it before picking up her tea.

"It was time for a change and besides, I couldn't just leave my best friend here with who knows what. Speaking of inconsequential things, she never mentioned you in her letter to me." Gwen jabbed with a smirk. Blaise sneered back.

"I was not aware she had a friend back home. She had been here for a couple of months before ever mentioning you. Interesting don't you think?"

"Hey! _She_ is sitting right here. Can we talk about something else? Like…hey wait is that Harry over there?" Gwen turned to look where she pointed; sure enough Harry Potter was seated across the way with a girl with long black hair.

"Oi! Hello Potter and girl I don't know!" yelled Gwen. He looked up in befuddlement, giving them a wan smile. The girl twisted around to glare, her pale face blotchy and tear stained. Gwen waved before turning back around.

"Ew, it's that little hose pipe, Cho Chang." She whispered.

"Poor Harry." Raven said giggling. After that, the three continued to converse a bit longer. It became strained here and there, some of the topics aimed at each other, discreetly barbed. Other than that, Gwen and Blaise decided to behave themselves for the time being. Raven sighed looking from one to the other. It was slow going, but Rome wasn't built in a day. She took a sip of chamomile.

(God I hate tea.)

* * *

><p>Draco roamed the halls alone on his after curfew patrol. Being a prefect allowed him time to himself, without the noise of his common room surrounding him or Pansy hanging off his robes like a leech. He really was going to have to do something about her. He couldn't round a corner without her being there to gnaw his ear off with her chatter. He laughed without humor to the quiet darkness.<p>

(I suppose I deserve it for leading the girl on. I just wanted to make Raven jealous but it didn't even work. Now I have to clean up my mess. Dammit, why does that little Ravenclaw have to be so infuriatingly stubborn? And Blaise has to be such a ponce about everything. I made a move first for fuck's sake. Then he had to swoop in to look like the hero in Potions. The idiot hates mud-bloods as much as I do, or more!)

Draco paused his inner ranting to shove a hand through his hair in agitation. Ever since Blaise got with Raven he'd been distant with all his friends, which were few. Then after the Quidditch game he'd stopped talking to Draco altogether and became more isolated and secretive.

(It's not the same Blaise anymore. I mean he's always been the serious type but it's strange and different now. I never know where he goes anymore. He's silent and cold and sometimes blank. Unless he's with Raven of course. Then he's all smiles…except for his eyes. They stay dead.)

Draco shuddered at the disturbing thoughts ransacking his mind.

(All the more reason why she needs to leave him and come to me. I don't want to watch him smother the warmth that I lo-…like so much. Whoa there Malfoy, where are you going with this?)

Draco rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, rounding the corner into none other that Pansy Bloody Parkinson. Draco jumped slightly as the light from his wand illuminated her face.

"Pansy what the hell are you doing here?" he asked rudely.

"I came to talk. You've been avoiding me." She whined. He rolled his eyes and pushed past her.

"Go back to your room Parkinson; I don't have time for you."

"Draco, don't you _dare_ walk away from me. If you do, we are officially over!" she screeched, stomping one foot. He whirled around in frustration, his gray eyes like chips of ice.

"We were never together you stupid cow! Get it through your head. I. Never. Wanted. You." He said, pausing after each word to make sure it sunk in.

"You used me?" Pansy gasped in outrage.

"Now you're getting the hang of it. Since we've got that settled, you can run along now."

"Who is she, Draco? Who's the whore that took you from me?" she demanded, her eyes feverish with hate.

"She's far from being a whore Pansy. Something I'm sure you don't understand." He snapped, turning again to leave. Realization dawned on the girl's face.

"It's that bitch, Raven, isn't it? All this time it was her!" Draco didn't answer, but his silence spoke more than any words could say. He started to walk away for the last time.

"You'll pay for this, Malfoy! You'll both pay!" she screamed, the insidious venom in her voice reverberating through the darkened hallway.

* * *

><p>A dark lone figure was bent over a pile of dusty volumes, frantically flipping through yellowed pages, muttering to itself. The glow of candles in the quiet study cast eerie shapes on the walls, the flickering light seeming to give them life. Book after book was tossed aside until the figure slumped in its chair, releasing a heavy sigh, fingers pinching the bridge of its nose. How was one to find the answer, when not even the question was clear?<p>

(I know I've seen it before. A lost dark object with death clinging to it's past. Now I know I've seen it for the second time. If it's the same, a student's life may well be in danger.)

With a renewed sense of urgency, the man bent over the last book, Cursed Items in Magical History A-Z. Halfway through, a ray of hope filtered through the clouds.

(There is one man who might know what I'm looking for, and the best place to find him is…Knockturn Alley.)

* * *

><p><strong>Whooo, how do you guys like DEM applez! Please don't forget to give reviews! I miss hearing from you guys! 3<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Decided to update sooner than I would have since you guys had to wait so long to see this story continue. Where are my reviewers? I'm sad that I don't get any...WAHHH BOOHOO lolz. Anyway I hope you guys that are still reading this enjoy this next installment and don't be afraid to let me know what you think. Good, bad, polka dot or panda, let me know!**_

**WARNING: SOME USAGE OF THE "F" WORD...**

* * *

><p>A crowd of students were gathered just outside of Hagrid's hut awaiting their next lesson in Care of Magical Creatures. Raven conversed quietly among the Golden Trio and Seamus, who was not so subtly flirting with her in his carefree Irish way. She laughed but her spidey senses tingled; Draco always managing to intrude on her good humor. She glanced over to see the Slytherins huddled together in their own snobbish clique, probably discussing ways to improve fucking somebody's day up. Pansy kept looking at Draco and then turned to glare at her.<p>

(What the fuck is her problem now? Of course, her face _always_ looks like that. Like a rabid boar.)

Raven ignored her then shared a joke with Seamus, making him laugh and nudge her shoulder with his. Draco's eyes zeroed in on the disturbance in his little brood fest, glowering at the friendly banter between the two.

(Great, now she's got that big lummox of an Irish twat riding her skirt. Look at her, eating up everything he says. I always have to watch her give attention to other men and-JESUS, Pansy; you need to find someone else to fixate upon besides me. Why was I so stupid?)

Conversation took a turn and all gazes focused in on Hagrid as he led two huge creatures into the corral on sturdy chain leashes. The great beasts surveyed the students with sharp, yellow, bird-like eyes above dangerously curved beaks. Strong, feathered wings lay folded upon the backs of their horse-like bodies, clawed feet made nervous furrows in the dirt. Some of the younger students backed up along the fence to steer clear of all pointy bits.

"Say hello ter Crumpet and Buckbeak. These beautiful fellows are Hippogriffs. As you can see, they're very docile and friendly…well…when nobody's rilin' them up. Don' worry yerselves too much. As long as ya follow the rules, ye'll be jus' fine." Hagrid cheerfully explained, patting Buckbeak affectionately on the neck.

"Who wants ter go first?" he asked. There was shifting from foot to foot and glances cast at one another but no one was willing to be the first to test the waters. Though Raven adored all animals magical or not, even she couldn't quite find the courage to jump into the unknown.

"They won' bite. Er…Harry, come up and give it a go." The crowd parted swiftly like the Red Sea to leave Harry and his friends standing in the open.

"Well, go on mate. It probably won't kill you." Whispered Ron in encouragement.

"Oh shut up, Ron. Harry you'll be fine. Hagrid wouldn't let anything happen to you…I hope." Said Hermione, chewing her lip in uncertainty. Harry shook his head before putting his best foot forward. Hagrid beamed at him, stepping a couple feet way from the Hippogriff, but keeping hold of the tether.

"Alrigh' Harry, first don' look 'im in the eye. He needs ter know that yer not here to challenge 'im. Good, now bow slowly from the waist and stay still. If he decides he trusts ye, he'll bow ter you, then ye can come up and give 'im a pet." Harry nodded, and with his gaze averted, bent forward and waited for the verdict. Buckbeak ruffled his feathers a bit and clicked his beak a few times, sizing up the human in front of him. Then he too, bowed. Most of the class clapped and released their held breath as a whole as Harry walked forward to stroke one sleek wing.

(Yeah, yeah, once again The Chosen One excels. I'm Harry Potter. I rule the school. Look at my trendy scar. I defeat Voldemort year after year, though I wouldn't know my head from my arse if it weren't for that mud-blood, Granger. Golden boy little _prick_.)

Harry walked back to the group while Seamus stepped forward to take his turn. He mimicked Potter's actions with Crumpet, succeeding when the bow was reciprocated. Raven clapped enthusiastically.

"Good going, Seamus, you were wonderful!"

(Oh for the love of Salazar! What's a bloke got to do to- oh FUCK IT! I'll show everyone!)

Draco pushed off the fence and strode with determination towards Seamus, shoving him out of the way. The act of aggression startled the hippogriffs and they began to get angry, beaks snapping harshly. Crumpet screeched at Malfoy as he drew near. Draco waved his arms at it.

"Oi, shut up you big, stupid beast!"

"You git, Malfoy! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get away from it!" yelled Raven, angry and panicked.

"What? Don't think I'm man enough to handle a dumb animal?" he retorted in irritation.

"Goddamit put your ego aside for one bloody minute you thick headed dolt, before you get someone killed!" Out of nowhere a rock was thrown and landed squarely into her side. She whipped around to find Pansy giggling hatefully and looking superior.

"Oh, you want some too, bitch? Okay then!" with a red haze clouding her vision, Raven ran at Pansy and made a swipe at that ugly, gloating face of hers.

"Oi! Stop fightin' righ' now! Yer scarin' 'em!" ordered Hagrid, who currently had his hands full trying to calm down the agitated creatures.

"You stupid bitch! What are you playing at, huh?!" yelled Raven, who was shoving Pansy's howling face in the dirt.

"Get off me, whore!" she screamed, trying to buck the incensed girl off of her.

"Alrigh' that's enough!" a large, beefy hand wrapped around Raven's arm and hauled her up.

"Malfoy and Parkinson, ye've got detention with me tonight fer puttin' yerself and the class in danger and twenty points from yer house. I'm sorry Raven, but same goes fer you fer fightin'."

"But Professor!"

"There can't be fightin', I'm sure you understand." Raven sighed, her teeth grinding together.

"Yeah. I understand."

"Alrigh', let's try this again. Er…maybe you three should sit this one out. Cool yer tempers a bit." Hagrid suggested. Three sullen nods agreed with the sentiment and proceeded to stalk off in separate locations.

* * *

><p>(Bloody detentions. Bloody Slytherins. Bloody men. Bloody psycho women! I'm getting behind in my Astronomy homework as it is and I still have to fill out more pages of my damn dream diary thing for Divinations. I suppose I can squeeze out some ridiculous nonsense before class tomorrow….Oh look at those two Slyther-fucks waiting on me. Good, that's what they get for ruining my night. Second time Malfoy. This is the second time you've done this to me.<p>

…um, but wasn't it Pansy? ….

Oh yeah, I suppose that's true. He's still a git though.)

"Alrigh' we're all here. So ternight…"

"Excuse me, but shouldn't Trelawney lose points for being late? I mean it's only fair," whined Pansy, a mulish expression on her face.

"Give it a rest, Parkinson. If you don't mind, I'd like to get this over with before I freeze to death," said Draco in a calm, controlled drawl. Raven smirked at Pansy who pouted like a child being put in the corner. Hagrid cleared his throat and picked up where he left off.

"Tonigh' you three will help me with collectin' a special herb that grows in the Forbidden Forest. Professor Sprout needs 'em fer her studies. We'll be lookin' fer a plant with brigh' green foliage and glowin' blue petals. Now we'll go in two groups so we can cover more ground. Miss Parkinson ye'll go with me and Fang here. That leaves Malfoy and Trelawney. If ya run into any trouble, jus' send up some red sparks and we'll come find yeh. All clear?"

"Yes Professor." Replied Raven and Draco in unison; Pansy too busy gaping like a fish from being stuck with Hagrid and his slobbering mutt.

(Karma's a bitch, Pans. Suck it. Though now that means I'm spending a couple hours alone…with Malfoy. Alone in a dark forest with no supervision. What could go wrong? Insert insane laughter here.)

Raven swept past Draco to enter into the forest, leaving him to follow behind her. She felt tense being in such close proximity with the cold, arrogant boy.

"Lumos." She whispered, holding her now lit wand out in front of her. Draco followed suit, pooling his light with hers, making it a bit better to see what they were looking at. Neither said a word as they examined the flora and fauna that grew here and there; both unsure how to break the tension. Draco hung back a little bit, no longer studying the ground, but instead was watching Raven's form bent over to poke at something in the brush. A million things he wanted to say rushed to the surface, but nothing seemed quite right.

"I think I've found something. Can you bring your wand over here?" asked Raven.

(Come on you twat, say something to her. You finally have her to yourself and you're just going to waste it? Where'd your balls go Malfoy? On holiday?)

"Malfoy?" Raven called again impatiently.

(How should I start off without sounding like a prat?)

"Christ Malfoy, can you stop looking at my ass for two seconds and help me?" she groused, wondering what the hell he was doing back there. Draco's mouth opened and out came the most natural reaction.

"Oh don't tell me you hate attention on that arse of yours, pet. Not when you've got Blaise, that Finnegan ponce, and a horde of other men taking a gander." He shot back, immediately tasting the foot he'd just shoved in his stupid gob.

(Good job Draco. You broke the ice and managed sounding like a prat. No breaking out of character for you is there?)

"You rat-faced bastard! How dare you talk to me like that? I'm nothing like the sluts that you're accustomed to, so on that note why don't you trot along and find Pansy so I can finish this detention in peace."

"Don't be silly Rave; I'm not going to leave you alone in this damn forest. It's dangerous out here." He sighed, struggling to backpedal from a sure fight.

"Damn right it's dangerous. I'm pissed off!"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm…sorry. I was wrong, happy? I reacted badly, but you're so frustrating to talk to." Raven spent a few moments glaring at him until surprisingly, she smiled.

"I know. Oh wipe the shock from your face Draco. I'm not always such a harpy. I know I can be difficult. Get used to it." He visibly relaxed and raised one elegant brow.

"Yes, you _are_ difficult." He agreed.

"Don't push it." She warned, but the twinkle in her siren eyes softened her words. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly and he walked closer to her. She smiled nervously and took an unconscious step back. Taking note of her small retreat he stopped.

"I need to tell you something." He said, his tone turning to more serious things. Raven searched his face for clues, hoping he wouldn't ruin the sudden truce between them.

"I pretended to be with Pansy." He confessed. She sighed, looking down at her feet, feeling both elated and alarmed at the same time.

"Why would you do that?" she asked quietly, but she had a feeling. As if sensing this, Draco laughed softly.

"Why do you think, little bird?"

"I don't want to continue this particular conversation with you, Malfoy. I can't."

"Are you scared of where it might lead? That you keep making the wrong choice?" he pressed, not willing to let her remain with her stubborn head in the sand.

"You don't quit do you?" she asked in exasperation.

"Open your eyes Raven. You put Blaise on a fucking pedestal which makes you so blind to the fact that he's changed." Raven laughed and flung her hands up.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The Blaise you see is not the same one the rest of us see. No, let me finish. I've known him most of my life, and the fact that he's become a stranger to me makes me uneasy. People don't just flip a switch like he has without a good reason Raven. He's up to something, and I think you need to pay closer attention to figure out his agenda."

"So Blaise, who's been your best mate for years, has suddenly gone psycho and has some hidden agenda that he plans to use to destroy us all. Have I covered all the bases?" raven scoffed in amused disbelief, unable to accept such a ludicrous accusation.

"Minus the sarcasm, yes. I believe it's possible."

"You know what I think Draco? I think you're just jealous of your friend. He's happy with me when you can't hold on to a relationship for more than a week. So you've decided to concoct some bullshit story to ruin everything we have. Who's the psycho now?" she burst out, ignoring the thread of guilt tugging at her heart. Draco's cheeks flushed with some unnamed emotion, his eyes glittering like hard diamonds in the glow of their wands. He hands itched to reach up and throttle her with all his might until she saw reason.

"This isn't about jealousy. This isn't because of my lack of meaningful relationships. Not because you chose someone over me. This is a warning, you stubborn little twit. I'm asking you to take my advice and be careful. Use that damn intelligence you Ravenclaws are so bloody proud of and fucking use it! For _your_ sake you bloody woman!" Raven's wand faltered in her fingers, and she had to look away from the intensity flaring in those stormy orbs.

(I'm not fucking stupid. I'm smart enough to spot danger if there was any. His concern is so convincing though. Is it an act? Or have I really had blinders on since day one? But Blaise has been nearly perfect.

…don't lie to yourself Raven…

Okay so he's had moments acting strangely cold or angry about something but…

…he physically assaulted you…

Yes, but…

…Gwen hasn't liked him from the start. Now why do you suppose _that_ is…?)

Raven couldn't believe she was losing an inner battle with herself for Christ's sake. She looked back at Draco who was leaning against a large tree, patiently waiting for her to come to terms with whatever she was dealing with. She sighed, crossing her arms, one foot idly playing with a stray leaf on the ground.

"I admit that I might have glossed over certain things. Though I'm not sure what to think about all this…I _would_ be stupid if I ignored it." She said finally.

"So you believe me?" asked Draco.

"I don't know. All I can say is, I'll be more careful." She said honestly. Malfoy reluctantly accepted her answer with a solemn nod.

"Thank you." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Raven stood before her mirror, a pensive expression on her face as she gazed contemplatively into the rippling water-filled basin below her. Her thoughts spun like a movie reel as she went over her time in the forest, touching on memories from the past that would barge in as if to say "hey don't forget about us!"<p>

(Wow, what a fuckery of a day, eh Rave? First you have to deal with angry hippogriffs. Then have a go at Pansy. Then detention with Draco who forces you to question your boyfriend's motives. I've been a busy woman. Can't say I haven't been productive. Okay, this isn't very funny. So Gwen and Draco don't like Blaise. I can't just let other people be judge, jury, and executioner when he hasn't even had a fair trial. If anyone is going to decide it's going to be me. Can he be an asshole? Yes, so can I for that matter, big deal. He's changed toward his friends? People eventually change whether it took Draco this long to realize it or not. Gwen doesn't like him? Friends aren't going to agree about everything. So far Blaise has been fine, so there's no reason to jump to conclusions and make me look like a crazy person…I just hope I'm not wrong.)

Finally finding some sort of comfort, Raven finished readying for bed, dipping her hands into the cool water to splash her face. Pushing her hair away from her neck she paused, running her fingers along the smooth velvet of the choker resting there.

(How long have I been wearing this? I can't even remember.)

Deciding to leave it off for the night, she reached her fingers back to find the opening mechanism of the clasp. She frowned when she found no tell tale bump or hook that would open it. She panicked for a second with the feeling of being trapped, but logic swiftly took hold.

(Don't be a ninny Rave, it's probably just too small to feel and you can't see back there anyway. Tomorrow you can ask Blaise to take it off.)

Shaking her head at her moment of silliness, she smoothed a fingertip along the velvet again; this time noticing an inconsistency. She leaned closer to the mirror, finding the slight indentation again.

(Is that writing?)

Sure enough, upon close examination, she was able to make out a finely threaded flowing script that unfortunately was not in English.

(I'm pretty sure this is Italian. Well, I'll just ask Blaise about this too but for now I just really need to go the fuck to bed.)

Extinguishing her candle, she crawled into her four poster and settled in for a long night of troubled dreams.

* * *

><p>"Morning sunshine." Chirped a cheery voice that startled Raven out of the construction of her waffle castle.<p>

"Huh, nice pancake house." Commented Gwen who settled in next to her.

"Waffle castle." Raven corrected, causing Gwen to roll her eyes and shrug.

"Potato, potahto. Oh girl…." Raven looked up at her friend with a quizzical glance.

"What?" Gwen's eyes flicked over the other girl's face, noting the darkened bags under her eyes that spoke of a rough night.

"You look like shit." Raven laughed, one hand rubbing her eyes.

"Thanks, I'd be depressed if it weren't for you making me feel better. I couldn't sleep much."

"Okay, but I'm not understanding the part where you leave your commons looking like the bride of Chucky."

"Gwen!" Raven moaned, hurriedly muttering a charm on herself to lose the bags.

"Better now?" she asked sarcastically.

"Immensely," Gwen replied with a grin, "So what's on your mind? Tell Mummy what's wrong."

"What _isn't_ wrong?"

"Ah one of those days. Tampon? Midol? …..Vicodin?"

"Can you be serious?" Raven spouted in exasperation.

"Sometimes. Now what's up?" Raven sighed, looking back at her dilapidated breakfast.

"Nevermind. It's nothing actually." Gwen quirked a brow, the lie bouncing off of her like a piece of rubber.

"I don't believe you."

"No seriously, I'm fine now." Raven insisted.

"Well if you change your mind, we can talk about it. On that note, Satan's right hand is approaching, so I better be off to finish some last minute homework. If I don't, I'll end up being Professor Binns' ghostly new lover." Raven looked to see who she was referring to and spotted Blaise making his way over to her.

"Gwen, what the fuck?"

"Ta, darling." Gwen winked at her before abandoning her spot to fulfill some ridiculous quest. Shaking her head at Gwen's strangeness, she reached for her pumpkin juice to find it missing.

"Oh God_damit_!"

"Something the matter, sweetheart?" asked Blaise, filling the unoccupied seat. Raven smiled, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Bad dreams." She said, pouting. He tucked a curl behind her ear, his thumb caressing the soft satin underneath.

"I'm sorry baby. Can I help?"

"No, well not about that but there's something else you can help me with. I was wondering if you could get this off for me. I think it's stuck." She said, her fingers giving a small tug on the choker. The lazy tracing of his thumb halted.

"You don't like it anymore?" he asked, his brow starting to furrow.

"Oh no, nothing like that. I'm just not used to having something around my neck all the time. Could you?" she asked again, lifting her hair to give him access.

"Of course." He said after a noticeable pause.

(Is he…pissed? I don't know. I can't tell.)

She felt his fingers running along the back of the velvet band, pausing a couple of times until he let out a disgruntled sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find the damned thing. I think it might have broken off somehow. It's pretty stuck for now until I figure out a way to remove it. Sorry, love." Raven felt a prick of disappointment at the news.

(Well, it makes sense why I couldn't get it off. How could it break though? Is he lying? Oh for fuck's sake Rave, what reason would he have to lie about a fucking necklace? Your imagination is starting to run wild.)

"Thanks for trying anyway. At least this way I won't lose it, eh?" she joked, threading her fingers through his. His lips curved in a pleasant smile, his lids veiling the dark secret hidden there.

"We couldn't have that…could we?"

* * *

><p>Blaise sat alone in the nearly emptied library, having spent most of his afternoon filling up parchment with various assignments. He was still except for the monotonous scratch of his quill, his focus absolute. A perfect picture of a studious student, or a perfectly inhuman statue mechanically going through the motions? A shadow passed over Blaise's paper, alerting him to the fact that he was no longer alone. Stopping only after finishing a sentence, he flicked his eyes up to pin the intruder in her place.<p>

"You aren't a very easy man to find these days, Mr. Zabini." Cooed a decidedly flirtatious female voice.

"I prefer my own company. Why have you come to bother me?" he said with cold disinterest. The girl giggled, unfazed by the lack of welcome in his tone. She came around the side to lean a hip against the table, her fingers tapping the smooth surface.

"Bother you? Oh no, you've got it all wrong. I happen to have a juicy bit of information that you would _love_ to get your hands on." She offered secretively, fingers moving to slide up her thigh as if to suggest something else he could put his hands on. Blaise curled a lip in disdain, leaning back to sweep her lazily with his eyes, a spark of intrigue flaring up to melt away some of their frost.

"Oh really? What am I dying to know?" he inquired, one dark brow raised sardonically in question. The girl shook her head and gave him a coy laugh, one finger ticking back and forth in the air.

"Uh uh uh…this requires privacy. Here's the deal, you're going to meet me after dinner. Room of Requirement. I'll be waiting inside, but don't make me wait too long." She laughed, straightening up to make her way out, not staying for Blaise's reply, but knowing the bait was too good to resist.

* * *

><p>After dropping off his things in the Slytherin dorm, Blaise made his way up to the fourth floor. He decided to forgo dinner altogether, the tidbit promised him was more than enough to whet his appetite for the moment. Crossing to the end of the corridor, he paced slowly in front of the stone wall three times; mentally uttering his request. Almost immediately the stone shifted to reveal a medieval looking iron door. Without a backwards glance he pushed it open to sweep inside. The darkness vanished as candles sprung to life throughout the room. As he walked further into the center, soft female laughter drifted over to greet him.<p>

"Somehow I knew you wouldn't be able to wait."

"Make this worth my while, Parkinson. I don't tolerate having my time wasted. What's the big reveal you're so excited about?" he asked, impatience bubbling up like carbonation in his blood. Pansy drew closer, tongue poking out to ease the dryness of her lips.

"It's about your little…_girlfriend_." She started, obviously wanting to replace the last bit with a much less tasteful term. Blaise frowned, crossing his arms, his gaze trained on her in a harsh, reptilian glare.

"Raven? What about her?" he demanded.

"There's one more…Draco."

"Draco? Well, you've got my full attention. What do you know?" he said, his cool mask beginning to slip to show the hot suspicion underneath. Pansy almost purred in satisfaction. She waved her wand, making a plush black leather couch materialize behind him. Strolling over, she arranged herself on the cushions and patted the seat beside her.

"We might as well get comfortable." She said, attempting a come-hither quality in her tone and pose.

"I'll stand." He returned curtly.

"O_kay_ then. Well as I'm sure you know, Draco and I were happy together for a short time. I thought my dreams had finally come true the night he asked me to be his. I don't know why I had to wait so long for him to come to his senses. Years of watching him with one tart or another when I'm the one he really wanted. Fool me for falling deeply in love only to see Draco kiss that bitch during the Quidditch game. _That_, I'm sure, you remember all too well, yes?" she paused, sliding a knowing glance up at Blaise, who with arms folded, was looking off in the distance, no doubt replaying the scene over and over.

"I was shocked and horrified, as I'm sure you were. I thought, how could you do this to me, when I've given you nothing but my love and affection? To make matters worse, he's become so distant with me, and I never know where he goes or who he's with. He doesn't listen to me anymore. He won't even _look_ at me!" Pansy cried in anguish, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Finally, two nights ago I confronted him. I wanted to know why he was breaking my heart. You know what he said to me? He said it was a farce. He never liked me. Couldn't _stand_ me. Draco Malfoy used me!" she shouted, pounding her fists into the soft leather, tears running freely down her face. Blaise drew near and leaned close, one hand resting on the back of the couch, the other hand lifting Pansy's chin to look at him; all of his actions miming gentleness and concern.

"Pansy?" he murmured. Her shining eyes focused on his, her mouth quivering slightly while her heart gave a thump at their closeness.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"You're starting to bore me with your whining. I suggest you get to the point, if you indeed have one." He finished; cruelty and disdain positively dripping like black, insidious oil. She nodded, and Blaise took a step back.

"I have a point all right. He said we couldn't do this anymore because of _Raven_. How he'd been in love with her from the start. That he would give anything to be with _her_!" Pansy knew she was fabricating the conversation quite a bit, but didn't feel any guilt in the slightest. Anger and hate had grown like a tumor inside her the past couple of days to the point where she wanted nothing more than to fuck up the lives of two people that had fucked up hers. Pansy became startled when two strong hands gripped her around the tops of her arms, pulling her up roughly to stand before a thunderous Blaise.

"And what of Raven's feelings for him? All I've heard from your flapping mouth is Draco this, Draco that! I-"

"I found them together!" she screeched, cutting off his tirade. He stilled, his fists beginning to tighten more fiercely.

"What do you mean…together?" each word was succinct and deadly.

"That Hagrid oaf gave us three detention in the forest. They were paired together of course. When the ogre and I went to find them, they were all smiles and almost in each others' arms. It seemed _very_ friendly. Luckily we came upon them before they could do anything else. Or maybe they did, who knows?" Pansy shrugged delicately, wincing slightly at the pain inflicted on her abused arms. Blaise flung her away carelessly and began to furiously pace.

"That bitch! That must be why she wanted it off." He spat viciously, one hand dragging roughly through his hair.

"Wanted what off?" Pansy asked curiously.

"I've been playing nice, but that's no longer an option… How does one punish a naughty child?" he asked, completely ignoring her inquiry. He stopped in his tracks, a slow smile crawling across his lips.

"You take their toys away." He finished, a sinister gleam glowing in his emerald eyes.

"I'm not following." Said Pansy.

"You're going to help me get rid of distractions. That interfering little mud-blood whore, Gwen, is going to be the first to go."

"Ah…I see, we make her lose everyone close to her, I love it! Wait, what about Draco?"

"All in good time. For now, I have a plan for Miss _Lewis_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn! Finally delving into to the darker side of Blaise. He's letting more of his crazy out with the help of his fugly side kick. Poor Gwen and Raven, they're about to get f*cked up! Stay Tuned!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

_**Yeah...what can I say? It's been awhile haha. Things get rough and stories fall to the side yada yada, you all know the drill. So no explanations lol but hey, better sometime then never, eh? I swear I'm not giving up on this story! I WILL FINISH THIS DAMN THING ONE DAY IF IT KILLS ME! That being said, let us march forward and..and...oh just read it already.**_

**WARNING**: Adult situations and adult language.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

Gwen arrived at the Quidditch pitch early evening, hoping that she would find Marcus there. It probably wasn't the brightest idea to speak with him alone, especially in light of past events, but she never was the shy, timid type. Besides, she enjoyed taking this particular bull by the horns.

(What do you mean, you hope he's there? That man does nothing but eat and breathe this pitch 24/7. Mmm…he can eat my pitch any day of the week. Ha ha, oh gods Gwen, get a hold of yourself.)

She chuckled to herself, licking the sticky juice from her lollipop off her lips. Her Flint radar beeped, and her attention was drawn to the lone figure bent over, currently packing away the quaffle in its box.

(Wow, he's just as gorgeous from the back as he is in the front.)

She ogled him appreciatively as she sauntered silently up to him, her combat boots making no noise on the grass. Marcus moved upright and rolled his broad shoulders, sighing deeply as he attempted to relax his tired muscles. Still taking no notice of Gwen, he reached down to take hold of his sweat-soaked shirt, tugging it up and over his head. Gwen's vision began immediately spotting as all air left her lungs in a hurry. The strong, taut, muscles of his back and shoulders shifted effortlessly underneath the bronze tan of his skin.

"Hoo..yeah." Gwen moaned aloud by complete accident, unable to stop her reaction of the god standing before her. Marcus spun around at the unexpected sound, his expression caught between anger, surprise, and more anger. Gwen's senses went into overdrive as she shamelessly raked over the rest of his deliciously naked torso, her hazel eyes following a bead of sweat traveling lazily down his neck, his defined chest, stopping to playfully skip down the ridges of his abs, to finally disappear into his pants.

(Oh my dear lord, Mary, and Joseph! I'm not religious, but damn if I wouldn't pray at that altar. Naked.)

Dark coal eyes wandered over her, taking in the sight of her bare thighs covered by a short, red plaid skirt, and a tight black tank top which made her breasts rise precariously over the low neck. The wind caused a stray chocolate curl to dance across them to further entice his gaze.

(You got some fucking nerve coming here dressed like that. Every chance this tart gets, she flaunts her shit in front of me like the fucking trains' snack trolley. The tease likes to play games until she's losing...)

"Something I can help you with?" he asked in an uncharacteristically calm voice, using his shirt to wipe the dampness from his forehead.

"Actually, yes. I wanted to ask you something." She said, rocking back and forth on her heels, trying to ignore the flutter in her stomach. Marcus slung his shirt around his neck and stooped to pick up the Quidditch box.

"It was a rhetorical fucking question Lewis, now turn your candy ass around and skip off before you do something stupid." He replied tersely, turning away from her, about to make an escape from temptation when she, of course, pushed carelessly onward.

"Like ask you if I can skive off practice next week stupid?" she asked, eyebrows raised, her voice lilting as she unabashedly pretended innocence in her question. His shoulders started shaking slightly and for a moment she thought wildly that he was crying, but what came next obliterated that theory to bits. He dropped the box with a thud, slowly turning back around, almost maniacal laughter belting out from his lips.

"Ha ha ha that's fucking hilarious Gwen! I hope to _gods_ that was a joke because there is no way in _hell_ I'm going to allow it. Sorry Princess, you don't run this shit, I do."

Gwen serenely sucked on her lolly as she let Flint get it all out. She had already figured that he wouldn't be receptive to the idea, and to be honest she was only really asking out of courtesy. He wasn't going to like it but sooner or later he had to learn that Gwen does what Gwen wants.

"Oh don't be such a piss pot Marcus. It's one practice, can't you un-clench your asshole for one day? You need to relax…well good chat, I'll see you when I see you." She stated breezily, saluting him saucily with her sucker as she twirled around to head back.

"No, you won't. If you don't show up, you're off my team, Lewis." He said matter-of-factly, refusing to take her idiocracy any longer today.

"What? That's not fair, Flint! Gods what are you? The fun Nazi? Don't you ever do anything besides being a mean, bellowing, angry cunt all the time?" before she even finished her yelling, he had stomped purposefully over to her, his tall looming frame dwarfing hers as he leaned into her disgruntled face.

"Fair?" he nearly roared, "Alright kitten, I like this game. Let's talk about being _fair_." Before continuing he paused to rip her lolly out of her hand, flinging it to the ground.

"The only thing you should be sucking is me. Now where were we? Oh yeah! Remember that night you played me Gwennie? I do. In _vivid_ detail. Or that lovely whore stunt you pulled at practice? Oh, that was a good one. You were lucky someone saved your ass that time. How am I doing sweetheart? Having _fun_ yet?"

"Fuck you Marcus. It's not my fault you can't handle a little well deserved teasing for once in your life. If I put one toe out of line, you throw a tantrum! Get over yourself!" she hissed, planting both hands on the hard smooth wall of his chest to push him away. Her breath caught and she swallowed hard as she felt the warm, unforgiving flesh beneath her palms. Unable to help herself she slid her hands slowly over him, making him release a rumbling growl from his constricted throat.

"Kitten, you have two seconds to remove them before you end up on your back right here…right now. Take a good look around you Gwen, no one's around to stop me this time." He warned gruffly, allowing Gwen an out if she wanted it, though he wasn't sure if he was able to honor it if he had to let her go.

(Damn her. She ties me up in knots as easily as she plays Quidditch. Bloody aggravating, shameless, teasing…)

Gwen interrupted his mental cursing by standing on tip toe to deliver a passionate kiss on his lips. Marcus stiffened under her touch, thrown off by her instigation of contact. For the first time, he wasn't the one making the first move, and somehow, he didn't know how to react to that.

(Kiss me you idiot. What are you waiting for?) Gwen thought as she circled his neck with her arms, laving his lower lip with her tongue. He groaned; his warm breath caressing her face. Marcus began to respond in earnest, sliding his hands around her waist to the small of her back, bringing her closer against his hot, aching body. She moaned sweetly as they melted tightly against each other.

(It looks like you're finally going to get what you want old boy. Something that should have happened a long time ago. You're gonna stake your claim on her once and for all and it's about bloody time too…unless…this is just the same old shit as before.)

Running his hands up her arms, he snatched them up and flung them away, effectively breaking off the kiss. She looked at him in shocked bewilderment unable to comprehend that Marcus Flint was the one to pull away.

"I'm not fucking doing this right now. Again. We both know how this is going to end. I'd be a right thick twat if I let you do it for the third time. You're done leading me by the fucking cock, Princess."

"Oh come on, are you really going to let those two measly times ruin the moment? I wouldn't have bloody kissed you if I didn't mean it his time." She argued, biting down on her lower lip, chocolate mint eyes pleading for him to come back. He shook his head and laughed without a shred of mirth.

"Your acting is getting better kitten. Unfortunately for you, I don't give a boggart's ass right now. It's been a long fucking day for me, so bugger off." He growled, glaring at her pretty little display of hurt forming between her brows.

"I know you don't believe me. I suppose it's my fault for the way I've acted, but I didn't come here today just to get out of practice. Not alone anyway. I was hoping to convince you to…well…spend the weekend with me. I want to be yours fully Marcus. I have since the moment you opened your big stupid mouth. I just wasn't ready for you to have my…have me until now." Gwen poured her heart out, willing him to accept her words for exactly what they were. The truth. She wasn't running away this time, and the gods as her witness, she was not letting Marcus walk away from this. If she had to fight dirty, then that was what the fuck she was going to do. As she watched him battle to make the decision whether this was real or not, she brought her fingers to the bottom of her tank, inching it slowly up to drag it over her head. She tossed it aside before placing her hands on her hips, waiting for his answer. His control slipped and giving in, he stalked closer to her, running a fingertip over the swells of her breasts.

"No games kitten?" he uttered hoarsely, desire clawing its way up his spine as she smiled softly and nodded.

"No games."

* * *

><p>The spying figure slowly backed away from the scene, silently retreating from her hiding spot behind the Slytherin stadium tower. She had gotten exactly what she needed, quickly making her way back to the castle to relay the news.<p>

(Well, whose on top now Raven? You're about to learn just what it means to trifle with Pansy. Fucking. Parkinson.)

* * *

><p>"Okay honestly, look at this and tell me if it's too short." Seamus begged of Raven, the two of them huddled together just outside the castle.<p>

"Hmm, are you sure that's as far as you can stretch it?" asked Raven, leaning her head down to take a closer look at the problem. Seamus sighed, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck tiredly.

"I've worked on it for hours and this is as long as I can get it." He moaned in a terrified manner.

"Look Seamus, I'm not an expert on this but I'm sure she'll be pleased with whatever you show her. I think it looks nice. Much better than others I've seen today." She reassured him with a bright smile, hoping this would cheer him up enough to stop doubting himself. Finnegan's eyes sparkled at her praise, a lopsided grin replacing his frown.

"Wow, you think so? Thanks Raven!" she grinned back and nudged his shoulder with hers.

"See, don't sweat the small stuff. Possibly being average is better than having nothing at all." She chirped. They laughed together while Seamus mimed wiping sweat from his brow.

"Raven?" greeted Blaise from behind them, an odd tone of upset riding in his tone. Startled, Raven glanced up in surprise at his sudden arrival.

"Hey you, what's wrong?"

Blaise flashed a cold glare at Seamus before holding out his hand to help her up.

"I need to talk to you about something. In private." He said, putting emphasis on the last bit for Finnegan's benefit. The Gryffindor took the hint, scrambling to get up.

"Thanks again for your help. Well, I should go and give this essay to McGonagall before I forget." He said in a hurried rush, running off to take care of business. Raven silently watched him go before turning back to Blaise curiously.

"What's on your mind?"

Blaise hesitated, one hand rubbing his chin as if wondering how to begin. He sighed heavily, dropping his hand back to his side.

"It's about…your friend Gwen." He said finally.

"Gwen? What's happened? Is she okay?" Raven demanded in immediate concern, her brows furrowing as she imagined all sorts of horrible things one after the other.

(Oh god is she in trouble right now? What if she fell in the lake and the giant squid is strangling her right this minute or trapped underneath the Whomping Willow or Professor Binns has her and won't let her go? Or-)

The wild train of her thoughts derailed at Blaise's slow, uneasy, laughter.

"She's fine, if you consider her and Marcus being intimate together as being okay." Raven stiffened, shock at his words outlining her face, her mouth dropping open. Then she began laughing much to Blaise's surprise, shaking her head at his obvious jest.

"Nice try pranking me, but you'll have to try harder next time. Gwen would never do something like that. She knows how much I fucking hate him. Besides she doesn't keep secrets behind my back. I love her but she's always been prone to spilling the beans."

Blaise clenched his teeth briefly; annoyed that she would so easily disbelieve him.

"I see, and where is your friend now Raven?" he probed, his question pointed.

"Well, she told me she was going to be at Quidditch practice today, why?"

"Sweetheart…there is no practice." He said simply. Raven looked at him in confusion, thinking that he must be mistaken.

"Then where?"

"She's there. With Marcus, and I don't think they're playing Quidditch."

Raven's mouth opened and closed a couple times, words refusing to come out. Then, squaring her shoulders, she turned in the direction of the pitch.

"Well, I'm going to see for myself what's going on around here." She stated firmly, already on her march. Blaise followed behind her, not even bothering to conceal his look of satisfaction.

* * *

><p>"Mmm gods Marcus…that feels so fucking good. Oh yes, right there." Gwen moaned loudly, fingers clawing through the grass beneath her.<p>

Marcus's low sensual laugh rumbled from his throat, as he gripped her tighter to keep her still, continuing his ministrations on her soft quivering flesh. He teasingly nibbled and sucked, slowly dragging his sinful tongue over her. Gwen almost growled in frustration as he ignored her attempts to make him move faster. Hot desire laced his thoughts as he rapidly flicked his tongue several times, causing Gwen's toes to curl deliciously. Her hands tightened into fists as her back arched. Marcus paused in his assault to stare fiercely into Gwen's feverish hazel eyes.

"Tell me who you fucking belong to kitten." He demanded harshly, one of his hands stroking roughly over her heated skin.

"You Marcus! Oh gods, I'm all yours captain, no one else's. I want only you!" she gasped out desperately, teeth digging into her plump lower lip as she gazed dewy eyed into his intense ones.

"Good." He purred slowly, pleased by her enthusiastic outburst. He lowered his head again to pick back up where he left off; Gwen almost sighing in relief as he resumed control over her pleasure.

"Are you fucking serious?!" a screeching the likes of which has never been heard before streaked through the air like a horde of attacking barn owls. Marcus's head shot up abruptly from between Gwen's thighs, furious astonishment flooding through him, that yet again, fate had decided to kick him in the balls.

"Oh my god…Raven!" Gwen burst out, dread and horror mixing together at being caught in a very compromising situation. She scooted quickly away from Marcus, shoving down her skirt as she frantically pawed around for her tank, yanking it jerkily over her head.

"I can't fucking _believe_ you Gwen! What the hell are you _doing_?" Raven shouted, anger absolutely livid on her face as she watched Gwen and Marcus stand up to face her wrath.

"Raven, I'm so sorry! I…I don't know what I was thinking! I…" Gwen stammered, her brain fighting futilely to come up with some sort of explanation.

"You don't know what you were _thinking_?!" Marcus barked out, rounding on her, a snarl on his lips. Blaise stood perfectly poised behind Raven, enjoying every moment of the drama unfolding in front of him. Things couldn't be going any better if he wished it.

"That's not what I meant! I mean it is but-"

"Save it Gwen. I can't believe all this time you lied to me. Keeping secrets behind my back when I defended you today, and for what?" Raven demanded, blood pounding in her ears, barely able to look at her best friend at this point.

"Oh this is too bloody rich. What Gwen, too scared to tell your little friends who you've been fucking?" Marcus drawled scornfully, beyond pissed, about ready to rip his hair out.

"Shut up!" both girls tossed out in unison.

"You actually gave that mud-blood hating cunt your virginity? How could you be that stupid? I mean really…Marcus? Were you really that desperate?" Raven spat uncontrollably, numbing herself so she couldn't be affected by the tears slowly streaking down Gwen's cheeks at her cruel words. Marcus powered down at this turn of events, his mind trying to process what the hell he just heard.

"Raven…please! I was going to tell you. I didn't know how…" Gwen whispered brokenly, heart crashing to her feet at the possibility that she had just lost the person she cared about most.

(Hahaha, well, just when I thought it couldn't get any better, it did. Who would have thought that little tart Lewis was a virgin? Wonders never cease do they?) Blaise thought gleefully, reveling in his good fortune.

"Well…I guess you don't have to worry about that anymore do you." Drawled Raven, coolly. Gwen swallowed a lump of misery down her throat, her wet hazel eyes searching Raven's face for any sign of forgiveness, but finding none.

"I don't want us to fight about this…I love you too much. Can we go somewhere and talk?" pleaded Gwen, stepping forward with her hand outstretched in supplication, but stopped when Raven waved her away.

"I don't have anything to say to you. In fact, I don't even want to see you, so it'd be in your best interest to stay away. At least you have him now. You two fucking deserve each other."

She turned her back and strode away swiftly, eyes pricking dangerously with sadness as she heard Gwen begin to sob. Her friend watched her go, feeling completely torn apart. She wrenched her gaze to Blaise and bared her teeth viciously at him.

"This is all. Your. Doing!" she hissed out, hating the smug bastard with every fiber of her being. His lips curved into a condescending smile, one eyebrow rising.

"I didn't do anything." He purred, turning to follow Raven back to the castle. Gwen shook with impotent rage, pain lodged in her chest as she fled crying from the pitch, not knowing where to go, not even caring. Gwen Lewis…was alone.

* * *

><p>Raven tore through the castle, on a mission to get to her common room before everyone watched her fall to her knees in a complete mess. Everything hurt; her mind, her body.<p>

(Well Draco, what now huh? It wasn't Blaise I had to look out for, but my own best friend! Guess you warned me about the wrong person didn't you? Why couldn't she trust in me enough to tell me? Yeah I would have still been mad but I wouldn't have…

Admit it Raven, you crucified her.)

She faltered in her step and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

(I've never said such horrible things to her in my life…and I just left her there…alone.)

"I need to go back." Raven muttered aloud, already turning around.

"I don't think you should." Stated Blaise firmly, finally having caught up with her. She gasped out a cry and flung herself into his arms.

"Oh god Blaise, I don't know what to do! I don't want it to be like this…" she whispered sadly into the cotton of his shirt. His arms tightened, his hands stroking her gently as if to soothe it all away.

"I'm sorry little goddess. I may not have liked Gwen but I never would have wanted this for you. Though it saddens me to say it, it's probably for the best. If you go back, who knows what other skeletons she's keeping in the closet?" Blaise murmured softly, lips caressing the silk of her hair.

(That's right my broken little bird, let me hold you and heal you of all your hurts. I'll be the only one left you'll need or want. This could have been avoided if you had just behaved yourself.)

Raven slowly left his arms, looking tired and bereft.

"I'm going to bed. I've had enough of today. Thank you Blaise…I'm glad I can still trust you." She turned and disappeared down the hall. Blaise heaved a pleased sigh, happier then he'd been in a while.

(Today was a good day. Now it's your turn Draco ol' chap.)

* * *

><p>"So how did it go? Gods I wish I could have been there to see it! It's been torture waiting about for you to come back. So?" asked Pansy expectantly, as soon as Blaise strolled into their place of rendezvous. He shrugged out of his robe and tossed it to the floor as he dropped onto the black leather couch, lacing his hands behind his head.<p>

"The plan went off without a hitch. Perfect destruction. I should thank that mud-blood whore for making it so easy for me."

"Never thought Marcus Flint would turn out to be a blood traitor. Then again, men don't really think when it comes to sex, do they?" Pansy mused, then lifting her shoulders once as if to brush it off.

"Neither, I'm sure, do you Pansy dear." Said Blaise while sliding her a sidelong look. She pouted at the sugar-coated barb but didn't reply as she moved closer to kneel down on the floor next to him, Blaise having stretched out to claim the couch as his own.

"So..what now, Oh Dark One? What bad things shall we do next?" purred Pansy, placing a palm on Blaise's stomach to stroke provocatively under his shirt. His hand came down over hers to stop her movements, but his fingertips began sensually rubbing circles on her skin.

"There's a sneaky little fox hiding in my chicken coop. so were going to flush the bastard out and show him to the world for what he truly is."

"Mr. Malfoy I presume?" Pansy inquired, head cocked to the side as he smiled at her.

"Nail on the head sweetheart. Now tell me, what are the prestigious Slytherin men known for?"

Pansy giggled and crawled slowly up to place her torso on his chest, her mouth mere inches away from his smirking one.

"Power…money…_fucking_." She said in a hushed, sexually charged voice; tongue poking out to flick his bottom lip at the last word.

"Exactly." Blaise whispered against her lips, hands anchoring on her body to drag her over him. She mewled in surprised pleasure at the action, gloating in the fact that Raven was going to lose more than she bargained for today.

"You've been such a good girl, my little pet. I think you've earned yourself a reward." He murmured erotically, fingers tightening harshly in Pansy's hair to lower her inviting lips to his own.

* * *

><p>Gwen paced back and forth in a small alcove just off to the side of the stairway leading up to Divinations. She was more pissed and hurt then she'd ever been, but mostly she was just raging. Marcus was no doubt angry at her and she would deal with that later, but why oh why did he have to open his mouth? Fucking him…yeah right, not anymore big boy. The muffin shop is closed!<p>

Oh and you Blaise…you're a fucking special case alright. Happy as a clam on the beach aren't you, you slimy fucking bastard. You are going to regret messing with me.)

Gwen screamed out her frustrations, not caring if she was heard; swiping the tears from her face disgustedly.

"Gwen, dear?" asked a soft, concerned voice from behind her. Gwen spun around to glare at whoever had the nerve to interrupt her in this state. She relaxed some when she realized it was Raven's aunt, Professor Trelawney.

"Oh..hi..I..thought I saw a dementor or something." She mumbled lamely, feeling amusingly ridiculous for a moment. Trelawney raised both brows slightly and motioned for Gwen to follow her. Curious, she let the professor lead her up the stairs and to her classroom, both taking a seat across from each other at a cloth covered little table.

(I hope she doesn't plan on making me do anything weird like chant at a crystal ball, or decipher a pile of bones…or gods forbid, drink her nasty tea and she tells me how the leftover globs are out to kill me. I think I have enough on my plate without her seeing my imminent demise.)

"She'll forgive you." Trelawney said, startling Gwen out of her inner dialogue.

"Sorry, what?" she squeaked in surprise.

"Raven. Things seem hopeless now, but you have to keep that hope alive."

Gwen stared at her as if she had suddenly sprouted a unicorn horn from her frizzy hair.

(How the hell did she know about that? That's fucking creepy. Well, wait..duh, Raven might've said something silly.)

Trelawney chuckled at her expression.

"She didn't. I can feel my niece's pain from here, and I can feel yours. As far as I know, no one has died…yet," she added teasingly, "so I can only assume you girls had a falling out of sorts."

Gwen quirked an amazed brow, astounded at the professor's calm proclamation.

(Well, shit. I don't think anyone gives this woman enough credit.)

"There's a darker side to this story, is there not my dear?" probed Trelawney, while using her wand to summon a steaming teapot and two cups to the table.

"Yeah, that fucking conniving baboon Blaise. Er, sorry professor."

Trelawney ignored the epithet and merely took a sip of tea.

"Ah yes, Mr. Zabini..I was wondering when he'd make an appearance in some wrong-doing."

"You knew this would happen? Why didn't you warn us or something?" asked Gwen, brows furrowing in consternation.

"I did not know when, or even how. I had my misgivings after Raven discussed her vision with me long ago. I gave her a warning she was not yet ready to hear."

"Well that definitely sounds like her stubborn ass. Sorry. I wish she would listen, but Blaise has her under his freaking thumb. That psycho is going to do something again I fucking know it! …sorry…" Gwen apologized again for cursing, a fist curling around her cup, the idea of chucking it against the wall tempting. Trelawney leaned forward to cover Gwen's hand with her own.

"Listen to me carefully. You must stay strong Gwenavere. You and Raven both, because what's to come will not be easy, I fear."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it. Not one of my fave chaps not too mention Raven pisses me off sometimes lmao. Anyhoo, I have two more chapters lined up so don't worry, more to come :) Hope everyone had an awesome Halloween!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: _Yay another chapter! Hope you all are doing great :)_**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own crap._**

**WARNING: Adult language (I know these warnings must seem stupid and they kinda are BUT they are necessary sometimes haha)**

_**On with the show!**_

* * *

><p>Raven called Alduin down from the rows of owls sleepily nestled in their nooks. He gave a depressed little hoot at her while obediently holding out his leg, clearly bemoaning the fact that he was to be sent on an errand.<p>

"Yeah tell me about it handsome. It sucks for me too. At least you get to fly about having a gay old time with your little owl friends." She said, tying off her letter and giving him a scratch under the beak. Alduin nipped her finger affectionately before spreading his huge wings. A few quick flaps and he was on his way into the cold dawn.

"My my. The little bird rises before noon and it's not even class day. I should document it." Came a smooth drawl in her ear; Draco having glided silently up from behind. Raven jumped, releasing a startled gasp before spinning around to meet his laughing gray eyes merely a foot away.

"Fucking Christ, Malfoy! What are you doing skulking about scaring people this early in the morning?" she spewed out, her heart skipping a beat at his intrusion.

(Does he charm himself to look this good all the time or something? There seriously needs to be a law against being that perfect. Oh god, he's doing that little smirk thing. Okay, cool it Rave. Remember you have facial Tourette's syndrome. He's gonna know.)

Draco reached into his back pocket, raising an amused brow when Raven took a small step back.

"Relax; I'm not going to hex you for your insolence." He teased, extracting a small rolled up parchment.

"Yeah…well…like you could." She retorted while he strolled past her to whistle for his own owl.

"Well aren't we in a foul mood." Raven huffed and turned to glare holes into his back.

"I am and it's _your_ fault." She said, putting her hands on her hips. He turned to meet her gaze, folding his arms and his head cocked to the side.

"Oh? And what have I done to ruffle that little skirt of yours this time?" he asked, his eyes taking their sweet time as they slowly traveled over her buxom curves.

(Note to self: If, no _when_, she's mine, she's going to stay under her robes when we're in public. Oblivious minx has no idea how many boys I've caught staring at those ungodly tight blouses of hers. And if any man should be seeing that much thigh, it should be me.)

He was so busy checking her out that he almost missed her answer.

"You were _way_ off the mark about Blaise." She said, self-consciously tugging down at her skirt. He blinked slowly, raising his eyes from her fiddling hands to pierce her annoyed blue ones.

"How so? Has Zabini been feeding you lies again?"

"Far from it actually. He's been the truthful one, unlike my best friend, so I guess your warning was a bit premature."

"And what's Blaise got to do with Lewis?" he questioned.

"He told me something Gwen wasn't bothered enough to say herself. And don't even ask what it's about, because it's none of your business. Let's just say I found-"

"Hold on." Draco interjected, nearly rolling his eyes at this new turn of events.

(Why am I not fucking surprised? I know you're off your rocker mate, but becoming some gossip slag to break up two girls is laughably low, even for you.)

"_Blaise_ told you. You see what he did, right?"

"What? What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Gwen must have gotten in his way somehow, because why else would he get involved in something that has nothing to do with him? He doesn't like her so he tells you some awful secret of hers and…wa-la…problem gone."

"I can't believe how ridiculous you're being Malfoy. If Gwen had just been up front with me instead of sneaking around sleeping with some asshole-" Raven clapped a hand over her mouth.

(Good job Rave, way to keep shit on the down low.)

"This is seriously what the fight is all about? Who she _slept_ with? Her sex life shouldn't be any of your business, or at least, shouldn't matter." He said smirking, amusement clearly printed all over his lips.

"It is my business when it's Marcus fucking Flint! It matters because I fucking hate him! He's a cocky bastard who has no respect for anyone, hates muggle-borns for Christ's sake, which Gwen _knows_ about, yet has apparently decided that's fine with her-" Raven stopped, gritting her teeth in frustration at yet again divulging more than she should have.

(How does he do that?)

Draco stared at her for a second, trying to stamp down the shock that wanted to take hold of his features.

"Okay. So she's with Flint. Raven, everyone hates him. He's such a miserable cunt, even he probably hates himself. Still, it doesn't concern you. She's a big girl, yes? Capable of making her own decisions. Blaise wouldn't care either except its perfect fuel for turning you against her. He's a Slytherin darling, we don't play fair." He said, using her distraction to sidle closer to her.

"That's not the point, Draco! He told me which means he's the only one who has my back."

Draco shook his blonde head slowly and Raven realized that he had expertly backed her up against the wall without her knowing. He placed an elegant hand beside her head, the fingers of his other tracing slowly over her shoulder and down her arm. Raven held her breath, trying not to inhale the delicious scent of sandalwood and fresh maleness from his body.

"So bloody stubborn. It's such a shame you're so willing to waste yourself on the less deserving." He whispered, the tip of his nose nearly touching hers, he was so close. Raven swallowed and bit her lower lip in order to hold back the small whimper that threatened to escape.

"Now, who's not playing fair?" she said with a shuddering breath.

"Oh but I am, little bird. I don't need to resort to sabotage to claim what I want. I prefer a more…direct approach." He said, his voice huskily low and sensuous, his lips ghosting over the delicate curve of her cheek.

Raven squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to look at him. This was the same song they've danced to before. She would avoid him and pretend that he didn't stir up any emotions in her. Then he would come along and turn her world upside down and shake out all the feelings they both knew were there. It wasn't fair. She enjoyed being Blaise's girlfriend. She felt comfortable with him. She was content. She knew what to expect from Blaise. He was safe…

(Being content is not being happy and it's not love you foolish girl. You're so intent on being safe that you could be gambling away your shot at the real thing. Draco's here, like he's always been, offering himself on a silver platter each time, but because it scares you to risk your heart on him, you'll live the rest of your life playing it safe…coward…)

A tear threatened to leak through her lashes and she bit harder into her lip to keep any noise from spilling out. Draco, unaware of the voice tearing apart the girl in front of him, wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her closer. His other hand tunneled through her midnight locks, pulling back the silky waves in order to kiss a path down the side of her neck and across her collar bone; his tongue dipping into the small cove of her throat, just barely grazing her jeweled collar.

"I hate what you do to me." She whispered, unable to suppress her words any longer. He brought his head up to look at her, his steel eyes like melted pools of mercury as his thumb swept slowly along her bottom lip.

"That's not true. I can see what you want. Even if you don't. You hate the fact you can't allow yourself to have what you need. What you _crave_." Draco stated bluntly, his tone dripping with desire, the edges rough with arousal as he examined the pink flush dusting the tops of her breasts, rising and falling with every breath. Raven's hands gripped the fabric of his tight black shirt as if to hold herself up, letting his words trickle down into the well of passionate turmoil in the pit of her stomach.

(It's not fair it's not fair it's not fair!

What's not fair is you denying yourself this. Blaise doesn't make your heart race. Doesn't make your palms sweat with his mere presence. Doesn't force you to think of all the wonderful possibilities if only you would reach out and fucking take it! Draco's the one you want-)

"Shut up!" Raven cried out, the voice in her head finally driving her mental.

Draco stared at her in question, his lips firming as he believed it was in regards to his words.

"You make me crazy." She murmured to herself. Draco smirked at the sentiment, settling his hands low on her hips.

(Oops, I said that out loud didn't i? Damn me to hell. Well, why not do one more crazy thing today?)

Before she could talk herself out of it she brought her hands up to frame his face, then before she knew it, her lips were moving over his almost desperately trying to eat up everything he gave her, hearing a pleased purr rumbling deep in his chest. Raven's throat felt tight and she began feeling light headed, but she pushed on until the pain in her lungs took over and broke them apart.

"I'm sorry," she wheezed, "it's not you…it's me. I want…well…I'll talk to you later about it…promise." She finished in a cough, air slowly beginning to flow easier. She slipped out of his arms and began to walk away, wondering why this shit was happening again.

"I'll be in charms class during dinner. No one would be up there so we'll have privacy. Will you come?" he asked, barely hoping that she would actually say yes.

Raven looked back at him, torn between doing what was right and doing what she wanted. After a few moments, she gave a nod of her head, not daring to say anything more, before hurrying out of the Owlry. Draco watched her go, unable to believe what had just transpired between them. She kissed him. His tongue licked the taste of her from his lips to savor her in his mouth. She was going to meet him. Was she leaving that conniving Italian bastard, finally?

"I won't let her leave any other way."

* * *

><p>Raven almost ran to breakfast as if she were trying to outrun the choice she had apparently just made.<p>

(Blaise is nothing but sweet and truthful with me and I'm going to turn around and betray him for what…a few stolen moments with Draco Malfoy?

You have to quit kidding yourself Rave. Were you really planning on being with Blaise forever? You may be innocent where men are concerned but do you want to add idiotic naivety to the list as well?

You're right…I mean _I'm_ right. Christ I am going mental.)

As Raven reached the Great Hall, her heart gave a lurch as she saw Gwen heading her way. The girl hadn't noticed her yet, her hazel eyes fixed on the ground below her.

(Oh god what do I say? I was so horrid to her; she probably doesn't even want to speak to me. Shut up Rave, either way she needs to hear how wrong you were. She didn't deserve it and besides, with what you're planning to do, you definitely owe her an apology.)

Raven cleared her throat to get Gwen's attention. The Slytherin popped her head up, a second of joy lighting her eyes before wariness took over to dull them again.

(I'm so sorry Gwen. I deserve that look. This should never have happened between us...dammit Raven, that's all well and good but now tell her that. Use your fucking mouth words!)

Gwen, mistaking Raven's sudden frown, sadly kept back whatever it was she had wanted to say and not wanting another fight, quickly strode past Raven on her way out of the castle.

"Gwen!" she called out, but it was too late. Her friend was gone. Raven walked slowly to her table and sat down ignoring everyone else. She stared down at her plate, her own appetite denying her companionship. She looked over at her pumpkin juice miserably, disappointed that Gwen wasn't there to steal it this time.

"I miss you."

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy paced back and forth within the dim emptiness of the charms classroom; alternatively glancing out of the window to watch the day grow darker, then at the silent, unoccupied doorway. If Draco didn't know any better he'd think that the odd feeling in his belly was nervousness, but that was silly. A Malfoy man always gets what he wants, and what Draco wanted more than anything was Raven. All his efforts of seduction were finally coming to fruition. She was finally coming to understand who she belonged to…no with. It was hard for Draco to sort through his feelings for this one small, stubborn, beautiful girl. At first it had been easy. The first time they met he'd been captivated by her fine, delicate, almost perfect image; and like an avid collector of rare objects, he wanted to keep her like a priceless piece of art that he could brag about and show off proudly. When Raven denied him, rebuked him…he couldn't understand why. He was blessed with good looks, more money than he knew what to do with, and he was the son of one of the most powerful wizarding families in Europe. Yet she wasn't impressed. That made him angry at first; how dare a simple run-of-the-muck pureblood bitch look down her dainty nose at him, when others his status groveled. But it was fascinating the way she fought and argued with him, always refusing to bow down gracefully to her superior which…made Draco want her even more. Their heated exchanges fueled the fire in his blood, and he enjoyed challenging her whenever he could, just to see her brilliant sapphire eyes flash like lightning.<p>

(Is it lo-…bollocks, I can't even say it. I've never been in love with anyone before. I don't even know what it is. I've never heard it said in my own house, but "like" seems so…inadequate…too weak of an emotion for her.)

Draco paused in his tracks to lean against Flitwick's desk, bracing himself with his arms.

"You're getting soft Draco." He whispered in amusement, a self-deprecating smirk on his lips.

(Well, to keep a good balance, I still pretty much hate everyone else so I guess I'll allow it. Where are you little bird? I'm fucking done with this soul searching nonsense at the moment.)

"Hello, Draco…I'm glad you're here."

* * *

><p>Raven's footsteps echoed through the desolate corridor on her way to hers and Draco's private trysting place.<p>

(That's exactly what this is, isn't it? A scandalous rendezvous with another man. Like Romeo and Juliet, or…or Tristan and Isolde. Oh gods, why did I name those? Certainly no happy ending there. Maybe I should just turn around before I get the urge to stick a knife in my chest…)

She walked a few steps back the way she came before her steps faltered.

(Rave, you really are ridiculous sometimes. This is real life, not some tragic romantic drivel. Even if I'm not sure about breaking it off with Blaise, I at least promised Draco I'd talk to him. Just talk. That's it. No deep, intense staring into each other's eyes. No hands holding, grabbing, or sliding all over each other. No lips devouring each other until we can't think anymore…)

Raven gave a shiver, her skin suddenly too hot under her tight, revealing black scrap of a dress, turning around to continue to Charms. As soon as she reached the half way mark, her conscience started nipping at the back of her mind once again.

(If you do this, you and Blaise are over for good. No more picnics, no more brooms, no more trinkets…he'll hate you Raven. After everything he's done for you, given to you…how can you do this to him? He loves you, when you don't even have a clue of what Draco thinks of you.)

Raven stopped abruptly and sighed heavily, looking slowly from one end of the hall to the other. Two ways. Two choices. Two men. One answer.

(Blaise loves you…) whispered the nagging little voice in one last dying attempt to sway her. Raven chewed her lip, her convictions teetering like an elephant on a tight rope. Then she took a deep, calming breath to steady the rivaling emotions, making a decision.

"I don't love him." She said aloud, those four words setting her course towards Draco, a renewed sense of determination in her every step as she followed the path her heart had paved.

* * *

><p>"Hello Draco…I'm glad you're here."<p>

Draco's pale brows furrowed in surprised annoyance as he looked over to see not Raven, but Lavender Brown swaying slowly into the classroom, a flirtatious smile gracing her painted lips. Her hungry eyes traveling unwanted along his black tailored trousers and black button up shirt, her smile widening as his cold steel eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here, Brown?" he asked tersely, not in any mood to converse with this empty-headed Gryffindor slut.

"I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Malfoy." She cooed, stalking closer to lean her hip against a table opposite of him. He ran his tongue briefly over his teeth, wishing he'd had the foresight to bring his wand along to send her right back out the door.

"I'm here because I want peace and quiet, which you have ruined by barging in here quite uninvited. If there's something you actually wanted, take care of it then leave." Draco growled sneering, marching over to the window to put distance between them, placing his palms on the sill to gaze out at the deep shadows strewn across the grounds. Lavender giggled girlishly, the sound of it like disgustingly sweet artificial sugar, as he heard her follow up behind him. The cloying smell of her cheap flowery perfume wafting around him, made him almost nauseous.

"There is something I want, Draco….and you can definitely take care of it for me."

"And what would that be?" he asked in a bored monotone, turning to give her an icy glare.

"I want you Draco. For soooo long. I want you to make a woman out of me."

"Excuse me? Hasn't half your house alone already done the deed? Get out." He snarled, his brows rising incredulously when she ignored the taunt to slowly unbutton her shirt, sliding it off her arms to pool on the floor. He curled his lip in disdain at her blatant display, putting his hands against her shoulders to halt her further invasion into his space.

"Oooh, you naughty boy. You just couldn't wait to put your hands all over me." Lavender breathed out in pleasure, her fingers caressing his.

"D-Draco?" stuttered Raven, who stood in hurt disbelief in the doorway, her blue eyes shimmering as she took in the compromising scene before her. Malfoy ripped his hands away from Lavender, his eyes darting over to Raven in horror, realizing how this must look to her.

"Raven…please don't believe what you see right now. I would never betray you like this." Draco said softly, a note of pleading sincerity in his voice.

"Oh yes…sure. Of course you didn't betray me. I mean it's not like you were standing right there alone with your fucking hands on a half-naked girl! Really Draco, Lavender Brown? I never thought you'd have such low standards!" Raven spat; anguish erupting like a volcano to wipe out the hopeful fantasy she had held onto.

"Huh, well I'm not going to stay here and be insulted by some hypocrite." Lavender announced, snatching her discarded shirt to slip it back on.

"Excuse me?" snapped Raven, borrowing on Draco's earlier words, glaring at the Gryffindor, her fingers curling into fists at her sides. Lavender gave her a snarky, knowing look as she passed by, pulling her last button into place.

"Oh please, you're no better than I am, sweetie. Otherwise you'd be with your boyfriend instead of here, doing exactly what I was about to do. Ta-ta Draco. Come by anytime when you're done with this one." She gave him a wink before striding off to let them stumble through the wreckage.

"Raven look at me. This was obviously a set-up by Blaise somehow. Lavender must have owed him a favor of some sort. He must have had me followed to know where to send her…" Draco tried to explain, his stomach folding in on itself when Raven's tear streaked face turned to stare at him, heartache apparent in every crystal droplet. He hated to see her cry; the expression of disillusionment in her eyes like shattered glass and the quiver of her lips like hot battery acid pumping into his own heart.

(Have faith in me little bird…I can't lose you now. Not when I just got you.) He thought earnestly as his eyes pierced hers, willing her to believe what he was about to say.

"Blaise knows something is going on between us. And just like Gwen he had to get rid of me. Deep down you know it's true so don't let this happen. Raven…I love-"

"I don't want to fucking hear any more of this! I'm sick of the "Blaise is out to get you" paranoia rubbish! You'll say anything right now and you know what? I'm done playing into your fucked up head games. I caught you, Draco. God how stupid and gullible do you think I am?" she shouted, her voice strained, his beautifully lying face swimming in ugly distortion in her new wave of ocean tears.

"Lavender's right. I do have a boyfriend. One that I almost pissed away because of you. I'm going back to him and I'm going to forget all about you, Draco Malfoy. You should do the same." Raven turned around slowly and walked with head held high to the doorway. She was tempted to look back one last time, but the sight of him would be her undoing.

"I love you, little bird." The deep sadness in that one hoarsely whispered declaration was the last thing Raven heard before she began to run, eyes blinded in her misery as she was plagued by what could have been and what would never be…again.

* * *

><p>"Okay I did what you asked. I don't owe you anything anymore. Okay? I'm done." Lavender said furtively, her eyes uneasily looking everywhere but at the tall, imposing figure in front of her. Two fingers reached out to playfully tug on a lock of her hair.<p>

"Don't worry; you can scamper off now little rabbit. A deal's a deal." Blaise said, chuckling at the poorly hidden relief flitting across her face as she nodded quickly, turning to walk briskly away. Smiling to himself, he strolled leisurely on his way to the Slytherin common room. As he rounded a bend into the murky dungeons, two strong hands grabbed him by the front of his shirt and violently slammed him into the stone wall. His face hit the cold rock with a resounding smack, causing him to grunt at the pain. Blaise turned his throbbing head slowly, his surprised anger melting into a cold smirk as he identified his attacker.

"Well if it isn't my dear old friend. My, you don't look well. Something the matter, Draco?" he drawled with fake concern, his green eyes taking demonic delight as he surveyed Malfoy's rumpled appearance; the man obviously having just gone through some hellish torment.

"Stop playing your games, Zabini. Did you think no one would know what you're doing? Whenever something goes wrong, you're there. Behind it all, twisting shit to your advantage. First her friends…then me. She's a person you cunt! Not a doll that you play with until its broken then you get tired of it and throw it away!" Draco hissed loudly, his gray eyes like dark roiling thunder clouds. His feet silently stalking closer to Blaise's leaning frame.

"But it's so much _fun_," he began, using the back of his hand to wipe at the small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth, "Ah, you expected me to deny it didn't you? What would be the point now? I've thoroughly discredited you, making you no longer a threat. She wouldn't believe anything you tell her. You and that mud-blood Lewis bitch have lost the game and oh…how you both made it so _very_ easy. I didn't have to do much really. All I had to do was set the stage and let my lovely actors write the script all by themselves. Poor…simple…_obedient_ little sheep; doing exactly what I wanted. I really should give a standing ovation for the show." Blaise finished, giving Malfoy an eerily proud, mad smile. Draco shook slightly with the rage and adrenaline that was racing through his blood, a red film slipping over his eyes to obscure everything but Zabini's smug, gloating features.

"You sick fucking bastard! Someone needs to get rid of a mental case like you and who better than me, old _friend_?" Draco launched at Blaise, knocking his head back against the stone, grasping the other Slytherin around the neck, his fist cocked back to deliver a punishing blow. Blaise stared back unafraid; low, venomous laughter spilling out like poison.

"Yes, that's it Draco. Vent out all your pent-up anger on me. Blacken my eyes, break my nose; hey, you can kick in a rib if you'd like. Do it. See what Raven thinks of you then." Draco's chest heaved, every breath dragging in and out of his lungs as he gazed down at the man he used to know so well, wondering at what exact point he turned into this maniacal, crazy, fucked-up stranger. He shoved Blaise away from him, his last line the only thing that would save him tonight. There had to be another way to get around him and his connections and scheming.

"As soon as you're content with all the lives you've ruined, your guard will slip, and I'll be there…to fuck yours, _mate_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And there you have it people! Blaise's psycho floodgates have burst open lol Until next time!**_

_**Please review! **_


End file.
